The Price
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Bullworth has started a new year! Gary's back- so are some new Greasers. When Gary's got a plan to get back at some people how will he get the Greasers help? Greaser-centric! OCs, Johnny Vincents siblings and more but no mary-sues! R
1. chapter one

Man! This is a goood day. My second Bully fanfic. I've beat it 2 times already :) its an awesome game.

So, a little bit about the story:  
I love Greasers!  
Rusty is mine. Nicky is Dragonballgeek101's  
Bully is not mine!  
This is has a little bit of everything in it, even though it is Greaser-centric  
There will a bit of Itallian used- because.. I think they'd speak it.

-- will be the switching of scens/ POV/ or story-telling method.

Anyway, I worked very hard on this, and I am going to get down on my knees and pray that someone besides DBG101 reviews it. (I love you dearly but I don't want another PM on my hands. Hence why its been deleted!) Anyway, please REVIEW and make sure to ENJOY! Any suggestions and names of people in the cliques will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
"In Which Bullworth Starts a New Year"

After the End-of-School Clique Battle which destroyed most of the facilities on the Bullworth campus, the school was closed and let out for an early summer so they could begin repairs and get the kids back as soon as possible. Or, thats what they had hoped. Dr. Crabblesnitch had --for some reason unkown to everyone even Miss Danvers-- underestimated the destructive intentions of the students. So, the repairs took wll-into the next school year. It was late september when the students were welcomed back, and still some repairs were being done in the Athletics wing and Auto-Shop.

To his credit, however, most everywhere else had been fixed beyond expectations. The girls dorm which had been a mess thanks to the Greaseballs was spick-and-span, and pink. The grafitti had been wiped away, the wallpaper was fresh on the walls and it still smelled like glue and wet paint. The boys dorm.. well, its not much different honestly, but they got a monitor for the boys dorm.. Mr. Gegorchick.. he sleeps a lot. The Herrington house recieved little damage.. a few suits of armor needed to be replaced, and the carpets did too, but everyhting else was in tact and clean enough to be left alone. As was said before the Athletics wing and Auto-shop are under construction but the main rooms are open for classes.

The bum is still missing but it is believed he actually ran-off with the Home Economics teacher Ms. Flynn. Mr. Hatterick was re-hired and is meaner than he has ever been before.Mr. Galloway married Miss Phillips so now she is Mrs. Galloway, rumor is she's pregnant now too. Mr. Burton is gone, still gone, good and gone.. someone says a Townie killed him, but the new Gym Teacher is Ms. Lynn-Ann Smithers and she is an absolute nut case.

So, its all starting again.. the new year.

This year, Dr. Crabblesnitch has planned to stop Bullying all together and he means to go to great length to get that done. He spoke with Jimmy over the summer, yes, Jimmy ended up staying in Bullworth because his mother decided it was a cute little town perfect to rasie a family. Crabblesnitch told Jimmy that he wanted the Bullying to end, that he wants the school to prepare its students for the outside world, and he wants them to be well-rounded, sucessful member of society. Jimmy thinks he's whack, but he has a plan and contacted Petey over the phone to talk about it, Petey is still Head-Boy and he agreed with Jimmy's idea. Unfortunatley they have a huge obstacle to over-come before Bullworth will be classified as "decent".

That obstacle is Gary Smith.

Yes, Gary is back in Bullworth, Crabblesnitch informed Jimmy he was accepted back due to trciky law suits and false claims on the schools character. Crabblesnitch also informed Jimmy that he would be expected to keep Gary in-line. Because his mother was in the room, and she was having trouble with his new step-father, he was silent and didn't bite back at Crabblesnitch. If his mother had reason to be mad at him his step-father would serve a purpose, if he didn't they could just get a divorce... then maybe he could actually look at his mom without being disgusted.

--

The first day of a new school year; a bright day, the sun just peaking ovr the roof of the academy, and the air is crisp and chilly and perfect. Its the kind of day you'd love to be outside but the students of Bullworth don't have that sort of luck. Nope, here they are, backpacks full of plastic folders that have a perper-smell when their opened, empty journals they bought and intend to write in but never will, and wonderful ballpoint pens ready to be run out of ink due to scribbles on their desks. Yes, a new year, a grand new beginning! Too bad every single one of them would kill to be anywhere else in the world except there- especially on such a beautiful day. The worst part was, the only could in the sky was over the front gate.

Crabblesnitch grins, standing proudly in front of his beloved school, and Miss Danvers standing next to him, eyes narrowed at all the little twerps who make "wonderful" Dr. Crabblesnitch's job so agonizingly painful. Next to her was Pete, he had grown over the summer and filled out a bit but still wore his complimentary pink dress shirt under his Bullworth vest.

"Good Morning, Student!" Crabblesnitch said to each that passed "Isn't it a fine day?"

He was met with suppressed groans, half-hearted smiles, feeble waves, and cold shoulders as they filed into the front gate and then into their dorms. Eventually Jimmy came meandering up the sidewalk, a backpack thrown lazily over one shoulder, his hair had grown out and that atrocious case of acne seemed to be gone. Petey waved at him enthusiastically and ran to meet his friend.

"Hey Jimmy!" he said grinning from ear-to-ear

"Jeez Pete, settle down, you're hoppin' all over the place like a possessed bunny" Jimmy sighed, suppressing a groan as he shook his head

"Sorry. Sorry." Pete sighed trying to ebb his enthusiasm, Pete didn't like the jeers from other kids but he valued education and being Head Boy was the best thing that had ever happened to him "You okay, Jimmy? You look sick."

"Hangover, Petey. I'll probably sleep the whole day."

"Thats no fun!" Pete burst, "Come with me while I make my rounds- I get to go and patrol where the Prefects aren't! Come on, Jimmy!"

"Lemme ask ya' something- is there such a place? A place where Prefects aren't?" Jimmy asked him

"..uhm, well, no but.. it's easier for me! Because I'm so small!"

"You're so hyper! What did you eat this morning?"

Pete ignored him and continued to beg "Come on Jimmy! Come with me!"

"Fiiiine, Pete!" Jimmy rolled his eyes and they haded to the front gate to make nice with Crabblesnitch and Danvers until they gave Pete the 'OK' to go about his day.

It was fairly borning. Jimmy noted the cars the kids got out of. The green-vested nerds climbing out of their grandmothers volkswagon and waving bye and suppressing sobs as they wlaked to the gates of hell. Jocks in their fine letterman atire exiting some impressive, sleek Honda and saying their good-byes to their eaqually muscular fathers, and groomed-to-perfection mothers. Dan and Thad stuck out a bit as they got out of the back seat of a Jeep- and there was a very large woman who said nothing to either of them before driving off. The Preppies all climbed out together from the back of Derby's impressive Limo, Lola was with them- it had become known over the summer how she'd done a complete 360 on Johnny Vincent

Speaking of Johnny Vincent. All the cliques were here now- grouped into their little cliques, eyes alight with arrogance as they chatted and gossiped an caught up. Crabblesnitch leaned towards the road a bit, looking towards New Coventy. Danvers mimiced him like the little puppet she often was., and Petey blinked as well. Jimmy sighed and glared at them.

"Maybe the Greaseball got a car" he suggested

Pete shook his head, "No, a year or so ago he got caught diving wihtout a lisence and now he's not aloud to drive for three more years. Almost got kicked out of Shop for it." Jimmy stared at the Femme-boy wide-eyed and speechless, Petey looked up, blushing a bit, feeling embarassed, "Well.. I've done a bit of reading" he said

"Reading? More like stalking!" Jimmy said firmly, Petey shrugged, they continued to watch the road.

Then, along the bridge from New Coventy came a minivan, it was chugging along slowly and seemed to teeter as if there was a rowdy cargo inside. It was given little attention bcause, well, no one- not ever nerds- at Bullworth has parents with such low self-esteem they drive a minivan! It just wasn't the Bullworth way, but it stopped in front of the school and all eyes turned to it. The driver was a thin woman, but she was broad with wiry black hair and sharp cheekbones, her eyes were glued to what was in the back. Then the door slid open and Norton Williams stepped out, behind him was Hal Esposito, Ricky Pucino, Lefty Mancini, Lucky DeLuca, Vance Medici, Larry "Peanut" Romano, and Johnny Vincent.

No one said a word to the Greasers as they stepped out of a minivan like clowns in a circus side-show, and the Greasers made no eye contact with anyone. Johnny leaned against the rolled down window of the minivan, the Greasers looked at the other students finally.

"You take good care of them, _figlio_" The woman said to Johnny in a stern voice,

"_sì mamma_" Johnny nodded at her obediently, "You don't gotta worry, I'll watch 'em like I ain't never been watched before"

She laughed dryly, "Oh? Just make sure they don't develop any of your slang, huh?" He nodded, "Good. _Baci, baci_." she said

"_Baci_" he repeated then turned to the back "_Esca!_" he snapped to the last person in the car. There was a shuffling and then there stood miniature Greasers. One was a girl, she wore the uniform but had a too-big denim jacket on. Her eyes were hidden under raven-colored bangs and she held the hand of a boy, his hair was also black but slicked back a bit to mimic the older Greasers, he wore the uniform and a too-big-leather jacket.

"Oh no" Pete gasped eyes wide,

Jimmy blinked "What?"

"The rumors were true!" he exhaled

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Johnny Vincent- he's got a little brother and sister!"

"...So?"

"Soooo! Imagine! Two more Greasers?!" Pete scoffed, "Oh what a hard year to be Head Boy!"

"We've got bigger problems Petey!" Jimmy pointed as the minivan pulled away and the Greasers were getting situated a nice looking, brand new sports car pulled up and out stepped Gary Smith, his hair was slightly longer and nearly covered the scar over his eyebrow.

"What a jolly meet-and-greet!" he said eyes glistening with madness

"Oh damn" Pete cursed

* * *

figlio- son  
Si mamma- yes mom  
Baci- kisses  
Esca- Get out


	2. chapter two

Rusty is mine. Nicky is Dragonballgeek101's

Bully belongs to someone that is not me. If it was mine Johnny would be the main character, and Lola would be dead.

_joseph- Thank you. And good question! I forgot a bout her (probably because I hate her) but I'll throw her in there too- the'll have a rilvary  
josh- Fuckin A' thank you :D another Greaser-obsessed person  
MollyMORPHINE- dig your name. Reminds me of green day. lol oh wait.. that was novacaine. Blast. Well anyway- thank you :D Please enjoy! OH! and thanks for the review on Infection as well  
DBG101- ur a nerd xD stop texting me about chapters sheesh lol j/k_

* * *

CHAPTER 2  
"In Which Cliques are Defined"

The boy scrunched his face up as Johnny knelt down pushing his hand over the boys slicked back hair, trying to get the strands of black hair to stay up with the rest. It wasn't working so well for him- those stubborn strands kept falling over his forehead. Johnny had told him either its all back or none of it is- there's no half-ass hair in his clique. The little boy hadn't argued; how hard was it to clmp your hair back into a sticky mass of gel? Harder than it sounds, let me tell ya'!

"You're lookin' like the kid's mother Johnny. Sheesh." Hal huffed at his friend

Johnny stopped the repetative motion with his palm and looked up at Hal, "Wha's that s'pposed t'mean?" he growled at him

"Nuthin'!" Hal replied nervously, "I was just sayin' was all."

"Well stop 'just sayin'!' I ain't no mother hen!" Johnny snapped

The little girl giggled, "You're a silly, Johnny!" she said "You're actin' like Mamma!"

Johnny looked at her, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "Mhm, Johnny, really. Soon y'r gonna be spittin' on tissues to wipe the dirt off'fa my face!" she said matter-of-factly

"Ya shouldn't have dirt on your face, Rusty" he muttered, "You're a girl!"

"Mamma says that- that you're a ch- chao- chauvanis- isstic pig! Like daddy!"

"Does Mamma really say that?" Johnny asked, eyes wide in shock

"Mhm" she nodded giggling, "But, Nicky is the girly one." she poked her brother

"Am not! Am not!" he whined kicking his legs nearly hitting Johnny in the groin

"Ah- Jeez! Nicky! Watch it!" he snapped at the younger boy

Nicky looked up at him with big brown eyes glistening with tears, Johnny murmured a quick apology as Neil walked in, behind his was a shaggy-haired, scar-faced loon. Neil looked up at his students- he had a longing, irritated look on his face.

"Alright kiddies" he said in that drawling tone he took on when someone he didn't like was around, "You all know Gary Smith- or at least you should! He's going to be under our wing.. well, because there's a buncha' us I guess its wing_s_ right?" he smiled trying to get them to lighten up how they were glaring at Gary, but his humor did not go over, at all.

"Look guys, Crabblensitch thinks having an extra-cur-ric-u-ler activity-- or how the hell ever you say it-- so, he decied somehting hands-on would really help. Maybe you guys need to just teach him.. uhm, how to.. oh hell! I'm terrible at this! Johnny- dammit, keep him outta' trouble! He's joining the Hot Rod Club!"

"What?!" Johnny yelled, "Ain't no way in hell he's gonna be in my Club OR my clique, Neil!" the Head Greaser yelled, eyes narrowed dangerously

Neil glared at him anyway "Really? Well, Johnny Vincent, I got news for you!" he reached under the counter and pulled out a grease-smudged, wrinkled yellow slip of paper. "Know what this is?" he asked

"No. What?" Johnny asked

"A suspension slip. Crabblesnitch made 'em just in case kids got to rowdy. Know what happens when you get three of these? You get sent home for two weeks!"

The Mini-Greasers gasped- eyes going wide with shock. They remembered quite vivdly when Johnny first returned home from school a little earlier than expected and a day or so later a letter from Dr. Crabblesnitch himself was sent to their home explaining to their parents why he was home early, and what exaclt,y he personally had done. It was more the fact he destroyed the _girls_ dorm, not that he'd destroyed shcool-property. Oh, that argument had last weeks and Johnny was banned to the house for two months of summer. Needless to say the Greaser was utterly humiliated and denied it to anyone that questioned him on the matter- he snuck out enough to hide the fact.

Johnny paled- remembering that all too well, God- he could make-up excuses just fine in the summer, but it was nearly impossible when it came to deny your obedienece to your parents when your fathers shouts would echo through all of the school. He shuddered- God, how humiliating that would be!

"Fine!" Johnny spat at Neil and turned abruptly to his younger siblings who were biting their lips and giggling at him.

And that was that, Gary Smth was now a member of the Hot Rod Club and thus, technically, a Greaser.

--

"Stop it" he said, teeth bared in fustration, "Jimmy, stop it."

"Petey, look, I know you're focusing on how to make words out of random letter- like a good little mind-slave, but realistically, Pete, you need to be worrying about this- as Head Boy, its your responsibility now." Jimmy lectured in a hushed murmur as Mr. Galloway lounged over his desk, eyes shut sleepily

"Jimmy- Crabblesnitch put YOU in charge!" he hissed, "Of him, anyway- so its not techically my responsibility"

"He's a Greaser now. Its out of my hands."

"I thought you were King of the School?"

"Not according to the Head Greaseball."

"Well.. so?! Darn it, Jimmy!" Pete snapped suddenly and all eyes turned to them abruptly. Galloway straightened up and stood, his eyes landed on the two conversing boys.

"What going on?" he asked them, eyes narrowed evenly

"Oh- nothing sir" Pete replied, "Nothing at all, I'm afraid we were.. uhm, having a disagreement about.. uhm, politics..?"

"Politics?!" Jammy spat confused

"Is that so, Mr. Kowalski?" Galloway asked

"Yes." Pete replied, "You see, uhm, Jimmy and I are going to be sharing some extra resonsibility around the Academy.. Jimmy thinks it should be done in one way, and I think it should be, well, the other" he said

"...oh.." Galloway blinked confused

Petey gained confidence, "Yes. Once we get it all figured out the Academy will be better for the students, and you faculty members"

"Keeping Scar-face in line will do all that?" Jimmy asked

Pete glared at him, but no one else seemed to hear. Galloway considered this for a moment, stroking the stubble on his chin- he was working on getting a beard, apparently Ms. Phill- er, ahem- Mrs. Galloway, thought they were debonair. He nodded finally, "I see. Well, very good, but save these discussions for when your assignments are over or, perferably, after class."

Then the bell rang and Galloway heaved a sigh and told them to leave their papers on their desk, finished or not. Groans came from their mouths, most kids hadn't gotten a single word. How could you make somehting out of Q S T I J V? It was just impossible. Clever kids though, like Pete, and some of the Nerds realized the only words were 'sit' and 'it'.

Outside, Jimmy and Petey walked side-by-side still trying to figure out how to handle those mad thespians known as the Greasers.. and, of corse, the nut-job Gary Smith. Jimmy insisted Pete could handle it on his own, and Pete insisted it was still Jimmy's job to watch Gary- and now the Greasers too, since Gary was technically one of them. Naturally Jimmy disagreed and thus the argument never ended.

* * *

Well, I hoped you like it- I know you're a lttle disappointed in its length.. or lack-there-of, but hey! I needed a filler. The next chapter is ready to be posted and reviewed as long as I get a few for this chapter. That means more than one.  
Okey dokey, so review!


	3. chapter three

Rusty is mine. Nicky is Dragonballgeek101's

Bully belongs to someone that is not me.  
I wrote this while jamming to random 50's songs :D specifically "Duke of Earl" because.. its amazing!

_Lonni- Thanks :D I hope I live up to your expectations  
Josh- Haha- well, you will not be dissappointed  
DBG- of course you think he's cute! He's your character!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3  
"In Which Gary Meets an Unlikely Ally.. or Allies"

Outside Jimmy and Pete made a turn for the Athletic Field and saw Davis White standing over the new Greaser boy, Nicky, holding what seemed to be worn, brown leather wallet bove his head making the boy hop up and down, arms flailing trying to grab it. The other one, Rusty, was not in sight, form what Jimmy had heard was that she was the tougher one of the two and looked out for her little brother. Petey's brow furrowed and he sighed, dammit, the first day of school and he alreayd had to stop the Bullies from.. well, Bullying? It was expected, but very irritating for the Head Boy.

"Is this yours? Ha ha. Is it? Is it? You can't jump very high, huh? Ha ha. Short little Freshman brat." Davis taunted

"Give it back!" the boy pouted, "Its Johnny's not mine! When he find out about this he'll-"

"He'll what? Kick my ass?" he socffed, "No way! Too bent-up over that slut Lola."

Nicky gasped, "Gimme that back! Give it back now!"

"Why don't you eat it?" Davis grinned grabbing up his slingshot and letting a pebble fly- smacking Nicky between the eyes, the twelve year old fell back onto his arse and looked up at Davis, tears in his eyes, a bruise forming from the pebble. "Awww widdle baby gonna cry now?" he taunted "Gonna run home to your Mamma?"

"Hold on! I'm commin'!"

Both Nicky and Davis looked up to see Peanut running as fast as he could at Davis- head down, shoulders hunched, his booted feet making hard slams against the pavement. His entrance was spectacular, along his his shoulder smashing Davis in the sighed, his raised knee probably bruised his groin permanently. Though the pain was obviously excruciating, Davis had quick rflexes and reached back actually grabbing the elastic of Peanuts underwear and yanking! Peanut gasped and tripped forward and fell on his face.

Jimmy looked over at Pete extremely unamused; "This is what we've come to. Bullies giving Greasers atomic wedgies- think about that Pete"

"I'm as surprised as you are" Pete sighed and turned back to watch the scene, knowing it was his job to take action but after ears of such similar treatment he felt rooted to the spot fearing he'd recieve more. Jimmy didn't care too much as long as they weren't picking on the kid. That wasn't cool.

Peanut curled up, hands between his legs, Nicky started to cry and Davis was staggering back holding his aching groin. Peanut though, his face was now flushed and growing steadily redder- blushing from the utter humiliation he felt. He started sobbing, tears rolled from his tightly closed eyes.

"J- Johnny! Johnnnyyy!!" he cried

--

Johnny's ears perked up and he sat up abruptly- smacking the back of his head off the hood of the car. He rubbed the spot- positive a lump was going to form, and looked at his little sister- her long black hair was done up in pig tails so it was out of her eyes as she stooped over the tool box prearing herself to be of any use to her big brother. But her head had snapped up to when she'd heard that long cry for Johnny, she looked back up at her brother.

"Who was that?"

Johnny thought a second then his eyes widened, "Larry!" he gasped, "Fuck! Someone's teasing Larry again!" he ran out of the shop- Neil shouting half-hearted demands to stop. Gary looked up and casual followed. Neil didn't even look up from the book he ws reading, something by S. E. Hinton apparently- that was his favorite author. It was a wonder that he could read, something none of them expected. But, oh well, it kept him off of the suspension slips. That was all that mattered.

"Johnny! Johnny!! Johnnyyy!!" Peanut cried

Johnny, on cue, slid to a stop and stared at the scene, little brother and best friend crying, a Bully with broken nuts, and two on-lookers that should have stopped the whole ordeal from happening. He shot the said on-lookers an evil glare that could melt stone then rushed to Peanut and Nicky's aid. Rusty had her eyes set viciously on the Bully.

Johnny pulled Nicky up, his arm around the boys waist as he bawled- clining to Johnny. Then with the other hand the Greaser King reached out and touched Peanut's shoulder, the boy looked up and sniffed and Johnny also helped him to kneel- Peanut took this opportunity to throw himself around Johnny's waist and cry. He sighed letting them both cling to him- they'd done it all their lives and there was no reason to expect them to stop now.

Rusty stormed over to Davis and even if she was only up to his shoulder, and if she lifted her leg too high everyone would see her unmentionables underneath hr skirt, she lifted her leg anyway, and kicked! Davis let out a scream never heard before on the grounds as her leg extending completely between his legs and he slumped over onto the ground in a heap.

"Get off my little buddy!" was the cry from none other than Russell Northrop as he rushed up to inspect the fight. Johnny's eyes widene dseeing he was running staright for his baby sister.

"Fuck! Rusty!" he gasped and pushed himself away from the two who he'd managed, by means of magic, to get off of him and ran over to Rusty and shoved her back and ducked down- Russell's solid gut connected with his head, neck and shoulders. He was sure he'd heard a snap. Russell leaned over him raising his hands and slamming his fists repeatedly onto Johnny's back and sides. The Greaser was swinging too but at such an angel his punches did no good to the thick-skinned Russell.

Jimmy's eyes widened, Gary was coming up now! Looking so casual- but.. Oh. My. God!

"Hit him! Hit him!" Rusty cheered Gary on

"PETE! He's got a wrench!" Jimmy shouted pointing at Gary who was holding it his above his head about to smash it down on Russell, and probably kill him in the process!

"GARY NO!" Pete screamed running up and tackling him, the wrench flew a few feet and landed on the ground. Jimmy ran over and grabbed Russell's arms pinning them back and Johnny collapssed to the ground exhausted and severely bruised.

"Easy, Russell, eas big guy" Jimmy said to him. Russell inhaled and exhaled heavily, "See, Davis was picking on that little kid" he pointed at Nicky "Rusty and Johnny are his brother and sister, you know? Peanut was just trying to get Davis to stop- and, well, it got a little crazy"

Russell turned to Davis, "Russell told you to stop picking on little people! Russell will smash you if you don't listen to Russell!" he threatened, and Davis nodded fearfully at the shouting brute. "Sorry Jimmy, Petey, Johnny, little-Johnny.. sometimes Rusell's friends not so smart sometimes." he explained and turned with Davis and left.

There was a moment of silence as Johnny forced himself to his feet- his arm wrapped securely around his aching ribs, he looked at Gary, "You're alright Smith.. a little psychotic, but, alright."

Gary shrugged nonchalantly and went to pick up his wrench.

"H- here's your wallet J- Johnny" Nicky stammered, Johnny yanked it from his hands and stuffed it in his back pocket, the sharp movement causing him to wince.

He turned to Peanut, Rusty, and Nicky, "If you three EVER get me attacked by that big prick again, I'm gonna kick your asses."

"I've been meaning to tell you Mamma wouldn't want you cursing so much, Johnny!" Rusty said, hands on her hips

"Aw cripes! For the love of God- stop talkin' 'bout Mamma!" he shouted at her, turning and stomring away form all of them- as fast as he could with bruised ribs- and back into the Auto Shop.

* * *

Good? Bad?  
Pretty violent :D


	4. chapter four

Rusty is mine. Nicky is Dragonballgeek101's

Bully belongs to someone that is not me.  
I've had a super amazing day and I hope its reflected in my chapter. But if not, I'm sharing the wonder with you: I saw one of my BEST friends for the first time since she moved; I hung up on her ex-boyfriend when he called after reminding him to "fuck off"; and I solved another problem without unnessacary violence! :D Yes. Praise me.

_DBG- Sheesh...  
Josh- just the fact you left a review makes me happy :D  
MollyMORPHINE- Thank you for the support :D_

I apologize in advance for any.. strange things that happen. I'm afriad I listened to a little too much McHammer while writing. "My- my- my music hits me. So hard. Makes me scream. Oh my lord."

* * *

CHAPTER 4  
"In Which there is Italian"

In general, Johnny Vincent wasn't a genius, but he wasn't a fool either. To his clique Johnny's intellect was over-blown and over-estimated, giving the King a lop-sided ego and matching confidence. To everyone else he was a fool, which made him paranoid and insecure when he wasn't surrounded by his clique, which as seldom as it was, the mere thought was overpowering. The truth, as if often is, was somewhere in the middle. Johnny Vincent was just another human, he made mistakes and though he knew it was a mistake, not wanting to appear foolish, he pretended it wasn't a mistake. The mistake often had a name, for many years it was Lola Lombardi. But, as of late, it was arrogance. Johnny hardly let go of a grudge now- he clung to it wantingly, needingly.

This latest grudge was lasting as long as his bruised ribs. Two weeks. Two long weeks that Johnny only spoke with anyone unless he really, really had to. Of course, Johnny Vincent didn't think he'd ever actually have to. He was sorely mistaken. Literally.

"_Siamo spiacenti_" Rusty sighed outside his bedroom door in the Tennements

"_Siamo realmente spiacenti_" Nicky cried to the closed door- his eyes puffy from crying

"You've made Nicky cry enough, _scatto_!" Rusty yelled at the closed door, "You're acting like a big baby!"

"_Vada appena via_" came the miserable, mufflled response from on the other side of the door

"_Argh! Siete un tal scatto! Non posso neppure levarselo in piedi più! Benissimo! Soggiorno dentro là! Vedi se mi preoccupo!_"

There was a loud groan as Johnny rolled himself off of his matress in the Tennements. He dragged himself over to the door and pushed it open, his hair was a tangeled mess glaring at them. "What?" he asked grumpily

"Sorry big brother," Nicky sniffed

Johnny melted looking into his brothers eyes, they had him wrapped aorund their little fingers, he hated it sometimes. "Its fine" he said,

"He was just throwing a tantrum" Rusty said matter-of-factly

Johnny looked at her, "No more than you do!"

"Nut-uhhh!"

"Yes-huhhh!"

Nicky laughed at his arguing siblings, glad that they were finally back to normal. As they argued a familiar scar-faced thespian was wandering cockily up the hall with a slightly dazed Larry Romano in tow. They were talking about what would happen if you hit Algernon with a firecracker. Gary said it would knock him over and he'd wet himself, Larry argued it would be embedded in his belly and he'd explode.

"Well.." Gary said in his typical I-could-care-less tone, "Would Hal explode?"

"I'd never chuck a firecracker at Hal. If he didn't explode, he'd sit on me." Larry replied

"But what if?" he asked

"...He'd explode!" he said finally

"Wrong."

"Not wrong!"

Nicky giggled louder, "Ya! More arguing people!"

Gary and Larry stopped and turned to the others. Johnny and Rusty hadn't stopped yet, the sight was fairly comical. Johnny stood in a pair of red and grey boxer-briefs and nothing else, his hair a touseled brown mess, hands on his hips as he glared down at her, she stood similarly except she was looking up, and the top of her head only reached his navel, but she had such a serious glare on her little face.

"Nut-uhhh!" she said, in a high-pitched nasal-sounding voice,

"Yes-huhh!" he retorted just as, if not more, childishly

Gary grimaced at Johnny's outft.. well, to be correct, he frowned at Johnny's lack of an outfit. Larry rolled his eyes at the argument, not even caring about his Boss' partial nudity. They continued their petty argument, and they both had probably forgotten the reason of their argument, but not that one of them had to win; and of course, that was what fueled the argument.

"Hey, Vincent, put some clothes on" Gary intervened, their repetative phases were giving him a headache

Johnny looked at him, "No." he said

"Johnny wears less than this at home" Rusty sighed, rolling her eyes, "Mamma gets so mad sometimes."

"If you'd learn to knock we wouldn't have that problem!" he exclaimed

"Oh yeah!?" she dared

"Yeah!" he snapped

"Oh Jeez!" Gary exclaimed, "Stop! You two- ugh! So dramatic!"

Rusty looked up giggling and grabbed Nicky's hand running away. Johnny blinked, his eyes continuing to get wider- never since she was a baby had Johnny seen her giggle. Gary quirked a brow in confusion- why'd she just run off like that? What a weird kid. Larry, however got it and laughed himself, then two sets of confused, brown eyes settled on him. He cleared his throat.

"Gary, she's got a crush on you."

* * *

Siamo spiacenti- We're Sorry  
Siamo realmente spiacenti- We're really sorry  
Scatto- Jerk  
Vada appena via- Just go away  
Argh! Siete un tal scatto! Non posso neppure levarselo in piedi più! Benissimo! Soggiorno dentro là! Vedi se mi preoccupo!- Argh! You're such a jerk! I can't even stand you anymore! Fine! Stay in there! See if I care!

R&R I apologize for the shortness0 but what else was there to say? Does anyone else adore the big-brother vibe I gave Johnny- or is it just me?


	5. chapter five

Rusty is mine. Nicky is Dragonballgeek101's

Bully belongs to someone that is not me.

_DBG- wtf does Desu mean?!  
MollyMORPHINE- Thanks so much :D  
Lonni- You'll have to wait and find out ;D_

* * *

CHAPTER 5  
"In Which Johnny Lays Down the Law"

Johnny had been shocked by Peanut's vocal observation- for several hours the King was thinking, wondering, if that was really his little sister. Rusty had always been independant, and always declared she'd never love anyone. That she'd never get married because she'd never have a crush becaue boys were stupid. As far as Johnny was concerned Gary was the poster-child for stupid.. okay, no, he was psychotic not stupid, but as far as Johnny cared it was the same thing. Then, he wondered if Rusty had a new interest in boys.. what role did that put him in?

It took him awhile. He was sitting in contemplation on a ratty old armchair on the first floor of the Tennements, a half-drunk can of Natural Ice gripped with the pads of his fingers as he stared at the dusty floor, the alcohol was getting warm. Johnny didn't really care, this was the cheapest beer around- you could get four six-packs for twenty bucks! If you shut your eyes tight and moved your tongue out of the way- it wasn't so bad. Seriously, the shit tasted like the crap they mopped off the floor of a sewage plant.

Peanut, his loyal best friend sat on his right, and Gary was next to Peanut talking. On his left were Lucky and Hal, engaging in a feirce drinking battle. Norton stoof with Ricky chanting "chug. chug. chug. chug." Vance had found a hand-mirror and was kissing it in admiration of himself, and Lefty was no where to be seen. That was when Johnny had an ephiphany moment and he felt very dizzy- for a moment he clamped his mouth shut and eyes until the wave had ebbed and he looked up. Gary made eye-contact, so he began.

"Don't get any funny ideas about Rusty" he said quite firmly pointing at Gary with two fingers, in between them was held a cigarette

"What ever are you talking about?" Gary asked, quirked a scared-brow in his direction

"Don't you play dumb with me, Scarface!" that had been adapted as his clique-nickname, "Don't you dare!"

"I'm not playing dumb, Johnny, I really don't have a clue what you're going on about." Gary's voice was even, but condesending and Peanut wisely moved a few seats out of their way.

"Rusty! My kid-sister! She may look tough but she's still a little girl, and if I even think you're hurtin' my _sorella_ I'mma' gonna take your FACE and show you one-on-one what happens when ya' chuck sumthin' into a wood chipper!" he hissed

"Are you actually warning me to stay away from the kid?" Gary asked, staring at him incredulously,

"You betta' believe I am!" Johnny said sharply,

"I'm not some sick-o pedophile, Vincent" Gary replied, "I don't look at little Greaser girls and giggle thinking about their panties"

"You think about her panties!?" Johnny yelled, jumping up a murderous look in his eyes

Every single Greaser stopped and looked up, Vance was even blushing having heard such an obscure word in the masculine haven of the Tennements, from the lips of Johnny Vincent no less. Gary was staring up at him, eyes-wide from the blatant stupidity and total disregard for what Gary had to say.

"I got th'right mind to kick your fuckin' ass all the way to Blue Skies and back!" he hollered

"Easy friend!" Gary said holding his hands up, "I said I DON'T think about her like that- I'm not interested in kids- little girls; honest."

Johnny was still irked but let it slide and backed down. "Better stay that was, Scarface, or you're gonna fuckin' regret it."

Gary noddd, "Right. Sure."

--

The first two months were in full-wing and the only fights had been Jimmy putting the Bullies in line, at least, that had been their excuse for Davis and Russell's injuries. The entire student body were walking on egg-shells, especially since it was rumored that if they didn't striaghten up Jimmy was going to be granted the honor of the youngest Prefect Bullworth had ever seen. Let's be honest, nobody wanted the renegade, King of the school, ready-to-blow Jimmy Hopkins to be in a position of authority.

It was turning into autumn now, the leaves on the trees were turning into crisp red, yellow, orange and brown colors and were cracking and falling lazily to the ground. The Auto-Shop and its partisipants rarely saw the foliage and were instead locked inside the garage lenaing over drivers manuals and mechanics guides. Johnny hated it when Neil gave them the occasional book-work, it was so boring especially when he fell asleep on it and Neil smacked him in the head with another thin manual.

On these days Johnny just didn't go to class and spent his time in the Tennements. Well, one day in the fall he thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to wait until class was nearly over before he just poppped in. And, for some reason the Prefects were no where in sight so he was able to just sit by the fountain and have a smoke.

But then there was a giggle from behind him, and he turned, eye's wide. Lola was standing there in a skimpy blue skirt and Aquaberry vest. She giggled again and tiwsted a bit at the hips making her skirt rise enough for him to peak up it.

"Hiya Johnny" she cooed, her voice like ice and silk all at once and it grabbed his heart and pulled him in

"H- hiya L- Lola" he stammered in response, blush creeping into his cheeks. Johnny only ever got really awkward when she was acting to flirty and cute

"Can I sit?" she asked pointing to the spot next to him. He made a show of dusting off the step then presented the spot to her like she was royalty.. to him, she still was. She giggled knowingly, "So how've you been Johnny?"

"Fine. You?" He asked quickly

"I've been better" she replied pouting at him

"Why?" Johnny asked looking at her- if anyone hurt his Lola they'd die!

"I just miss your big storng arms" she sighed, "And how perfectly naughty you are in the bedroom."

He tried not to blush, "Well, you got Gord now, right? Don't need me."

"He and I have been having a tiff." she said making another huff and pout

"Tiff?" he asked quirking a brow, unfamiliar with the term

"Like fight."

"Like ours?"

"No, Johnny, not like ours. They're worse."

"Worse than ours?" he asked skeptically, "We woke Hal up! How much worse can you get?"

"Silent treatment."

"Oh." he nodded, knowing exactly how it felt to be given the cold shoulder, hell, she'd done it to him!

"So.. since he and I are on break, Johnny, I wanted to know if we could go on a date some time soon?" she smiled

He glanced at her. "You sure thats a good idea, Lola?"

She nodded, "It won't be cheating since he and I are on break."

Johnny nodded as if that made all the difference in the world, he'd forgotten how this girl- this vixen- this tramp- this slut had cheated on him. All he could remember right then was how great she was in bed, and how beautiful she was when she smiled, immedeatly he wanted her again. But he knew he should say no and blow her off- and he knew it was a bad idea to be gettin all light-headed again over her. He knew it would end badly, that it would hurt.

He said yes anyway to meet her at the Carnival.

--

"What are you saying?" was the cold response

"A date. You. Me." replied the other, looking down, "Johnny doesn't have to know

"You're a little young."

"But I'm storng."

"He said he'd kick my ass if I tried."

"He's all talk, I promise."

There was an awkward silecne before a heavy sigh and Gary shut his locker and turned to the questionaire, "Okay. Where to?"

"The Carnival" Rusty replied looking up at him, grinning.

* * *

R&R :D

sorella- sister


	6. chapter six

Do we need any more disclaimers? I thought not.

_Josh- Wait no more!  
Lonni- I knew you'd love that lol  
MollyMORPHINE- Please don't pull and Algie and explode! I'll feel really bad if you did!  
DBG- of course!! :D_

* * *

CHAPTER 6  
"In Which there is a problem"

Oh man! Johnny agonized tearing through the drawers of his dresser in the Tennements- oh man! Oh man! There was only one hour untill he and Lola went on their date- their frist date in five long months- and he wanted to at least wear a pair of jeans instead of those irritating school slacks that dominated his wardrobe. "Aw dammit! Can't a guy have on pair of clean jeans?!" he shouted. There was a knock on the door then. "Come in!"

There was a creak and Nicky toddeled in and up to his brother, "Hey, Johnny, why ya' yellin'?" he asked innocently

Johny let out an aggrivated sigh, "I don't have anything to wear"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Nicky asked

"Shut up, Nicky! You don't understand!"

Nicky pouted, "Whats going on, big brother?"

"I have a date with Lola in.." he glanced at the digital alarm clock, "one hour and I need to find a pair of jeans or I'm gonna have to wear these ugly things!"

"You sound like a girl!" Nicky giggled

"So sue me! I might be getting her back, Nicky.." he had a smile on his face, "..she might come back to me so tonight's got to be perfect, you understand?"

"..isn't Lola the girl that made you cry?"

"I don't cry."

"Yes you do- I heard you over summer- you were cryin' 'cause she cheated on you- right? Yeah. I know I heard because I went to go in your room and hug you but daddy stopped me and said to let you have your time alone"

Johnny blushed, then glared at him, "You musta' been dreaming"

Nicky sighed, "Fiiine. But, Lola.. isn't she the one Mamma told ya' was bad?" he asked, "and Daddy said to stop dating her 'cause you're too good for her? Why won't you listen, Johnny?"

"Because! I love her!" he hissed, and then finally pulling out a pair of dark blue levi's he hastily dropped the slacks and tugged on the jeans, fastening them at his hips with a belt. "Okay see-ya Nicky bye!" he called hastily as he ran down the stairs of the Tennements and out the door.

Peanut popped his head in, "So he feed ya' the 'I love her' line?"

Nicky pouted and nodded, "Yeah. I don't want him to date her, Larry"

"None of us do, Nicky, but you know Johnny." Peanut shrugged

"...Yeah, I know Johnny."

--

The carnival was always packed on firdays, it was a wonder Johnny found Lola standing by the entrance surrounded by adults who were slouched and miserable as their children bounced and screamed that they wanted toys or food. He approached her, trying to look cool and confident but this was hard when his insides were twisting around in knots. Oh, God, what if she did play him again? He couldn't handle it.

"Hiya Johnny" she smiled- wearing the same skimpy skirt but this time there was no Aquaberry, just a white button-up shirt.

He faltered and smiled, "Hey Lola"

She grabbed his hand "This is so wonderful, Johnny, I missed you sooo much" she cooed

He clutched her hand in return, "I missed you too Lola" he said honestly as his stomach leapt up to his thoat because her hand had just slid into his back pocket, his arm reflexivley slid around her waist and they started to walk into the carnival.

--

Gary met Rusty at the opening of the tunnell to the carnival. She wore a pair of capris and a a tight form-fitting t-shirt. There wasn't much to her, she was still so little, her body hadn't begun to fill-out yet. Gary was sure once she was sixteen she'd be lovely, and then a four-year difference wouldn't be such a big deal. Well, it wouldn't be to most of the human race- only to Johnny would it matter.

"Hey Gary" she greeted

"Hey Rusty" he replied

They stood in awkward silence

"Do you like me?" she asked suddenly looking up at him

"I like you as a friend.. and, uhm, as a person" he said, rejecting her as gently as he could

Rusty was silent a few moments thinking, then she finally nodded, "Okay. We'll be friends for now"

"For now?"

"Yeah! When I'm older who cares what Johnny thinks?"

Gary smirked, "I like the way you think, Rusty."

She blushed and grinned, "Yeah? Well- okay- so tonight we're just friends, right?"

Gary nodded, "Right."

--

Both of the couples were having a great time, Johnny forgot about everyhting Lola had ever done, he was thrown heels ove rhead each and every time she giggled at him. He loved this girl more thna he ever loved her before and his heart felt like it might burst. Gary forgot Rusty was twelve, he really was enjoying her company, she was able to hold an intellectual conversation, and he thought he just might be falling for this kid.

However nothing good lasts forever, Johnny and Lola had decided to call it a night and he had jsut leaned in for a kiss when he saw Gary Smith buying his little sister cotton candy. His eyes widened.

"YOU PRICK!" he shouted

Lola gapsed, "Johnny!"

Gary froze, "Oh shit."

Rusty looked back at him, "crud.."

Johnny came storming over and grabbed Gary by the front of his jacket and pinned him to the wall, "YOU BASTARD! Didn't I make it CLEAR what would happen if I saw you near her?!"

"It was her idea!" Gary shot back

"She is twelve. years. old!" Johnny yelled "she don't know better!"

"Oh, neither do you!" Rusty yelled grabbing her brothers arm and tugging, "You're here with that stupid cunt!"

"Don't fuckin say that Rusty!" Johnny yelled at her, dropping Gary to turn harshly to her. "I told you to stay away from him and I wasn't kidding! I'm then oldest, dammit, and what I say goes!"

"Well Mamma told you not to date that whore!"

"I don't care what Mamma says, I love her!"

"Well she doesn't love you, dummy!!" Rusty screamed and kicked him in the shin,

Johnny winced and grabbed her arm tight, "I dunno whats goin on in your head but it better stop. Lola and I are in love-"

"Well maybe Gary and I are too!"

"You do NOT cut-me-off, Rusty! No you are not! He is NOT in love with you! He's a psychotic prick"

"And she's a cheating slut!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Rusty I'm warning you!"

"You're a stupid idiot! I hope she breaks your heart! I hate you, Johnny! I fuckin hate you!!" she screeched and pushed away from him running off away from the carnival- Gary took that opportuniuty to turn and run after her while Johnny stood in a shocked stupor

Lola came strutting up to him, "Hey baby, go home and get some rest. She didn't mean it." Lola cooed

"I think she did" Johnny siad in a choked voice

* * *

R&R :D


	7. chapter seven

You already know my disclaimer dears; :D Ohmigawd! 26 reviews?! I may faint!

_DBG- if only you would return my texts. XD I wanna discuss with you jerkface lol  
Raigo- Hello! :D I hope you like this chapter- I'm really glad you didn't leave when you thought it was doring. I'm afraid I enjoy writing really mundane things. I'm not sure why but I'm going to blame Hayao Miyazaki  
Josh- Be patient, grasshoppa'  
MollyMORPHINE- yes, I've decided, someone should change "Novicane" should be changed to "MollyMORPHINE" you know? Liike, Green Day singing "..so give me Molly Morphiiinee" xD okay, I hope that didn't weird you out its just morphine could so easily replace novicane! Anyway- thank you for the review!_

* * *

CHAPTER 7  
"In Which there is a Dscussion in Fifties Slang"

"Look- look at this!" exclaimed Ethan running up to the other Bullies waving a disk over his head in excitement. "Its a NINJA!" he exclaimed

"Looks like a CD" Russell said grabbing it and holding it up to inspect it "Ninja fit in hole?" he jammed a finger through the center of the disk Ethan winced and snatched it away

"No, Russell, its ON the disc!"

"Like.. DVD?" Russell clarified

Ethan nodded, "Yeaaahh, c'mon let's go watch it!" he shouted and ran into the Auto-Shop, Russell, Troy, Trent, Davis, Wade and Tom ran after him.

"Why here watch DVD?" Russell asked

"Its closest- plus the Greasers haven't come today!" he replied over his shoulder and pulled up the gate into the cool main room- Neil had a small TV sitting on his counter, a DVD/VCR player sat on top of it. Sometimes he was forced to show saftey regulation video's which the clique would easilly ignore and goof off the three hours while a man spoke monotonley on the screen. They sat on the hood of one of the cars the Greasers were currently working on and Ethan slid in the DVD. Up popped a man in a black ninja suit.

"helloooo" he said mysteriously, "I am ninja- and shall teach you to be ninja as well!" he made some slow motions with his fists and palms, "Be patient, young one, in twelve hours you shall be ninja!"

Ethan sat on the edge of the hood of the car, positively bouncing with excitement, "Isn't it cool? A real ninja!"

"...Russell thinks we're not alone" Russell murmured

"Don't worry Russell" Troy smiled "I'll beat anyone up who comes in here!"

"So will Russell! Russell smash!"

"Sssshhh!" Ethan hissed, there was a long silence as he leaned in to watch the faux-ninja throw phony punches and kicks toward a large blow-up punching bag that looked like a clown. The others found this extremely boring but hardly felt like arguing- maybe this phase was reaching its end- God, how wonderful it would be if Ethan just stopped with ninja's all together. It wasn't likely but it was nice to know.

There was a soft gasp somwhere, and Trent's head shot up. "we aren't alone" he said finally

"Shit.." Davis said and hopped up, "Let's go- we can watch it back in the dorm..?"

"Y- yeah" Wade stammered hopping up "Let's go."

Ethan heaved a sigh and popped the DVD out and held it gingerly in his hands. There was a knock; Russell blinked in confusion but others' faces paled in realization when they heard someone gasp again. Dammit- the room over was just a storage for car parts.. but someone was really in there! Ethan swallowed loudly, and stepped shakily over to the door- he was a ninja dammit! This was nothing to him! A Greaser messing around in a closet, big deal!

He gripped the nob and yanked it open quite suddenly and stopped seeing a girl- alone- and fully clothed standing there. She exhaled and pushed her fingers back through her hair which was chopped short and curled at the ends, pinned with a pand barret. Her make up was very pale but her eyelashes were thick. Ethan thought she was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Didn't she read magazines? Watch TV? That style was SO out! Even he knew that.

"Hey thanks!" she smiled at him, "My names Gina- I got locked in a few hours ago by some bitch in blue axonburry- or sumthin'. Hey, cats, tell me where I can find Neil?" she smiled

Ethan stared at her, "Huh?" he asked dumbly- who said 'cat' anymore? What a freak. "Neil? I dunno. Home."

"Home? Get bent!" she shouted glaring at him, hands on her hips- she wore a long tight, denim, pencil skirt and a white halter top "What a drag man! He's such a spaz." she rolled her eyes, "Well thanks honey, see you around." she said giving him a wave with a whte-gloved hand and walked away in her high-heels making easy clicks on the concrete floor.

"What. The. Hell?" Treant murmured, "Doesn't she know its not the 1950's anymore?" he socffed "What a lame-oid!"

"You said it!" Davis nodded, "Come on- let's get back to the dorm- wathc it there before any REAL Greasers show up!" Wade hissed

"You scared of some Greaseballs, Wade?" Trent grinned teasinly

"No!" Wade shouted

"I'm a ninja!" Ethan boasted "A Greaser is no match for me! No fear!"

Russell laughed, "You no ninja Ethan.. you dumb"

--

Neil was standing with a cigarette between his lips looking at Johnny who was sort of slumped on the handlebars of his bike. The older man had walked out looking for someone when the boy peddalled past and he flagged him over- if Johnny kept like that he'd fly off the bridge- so Neil had made him stop and calm down. In the interum Neil said he was looking for his neice and Johnny confessed to be looking for Rusty.

"She'll come back around Johnny, she's a smart kid you know that" Neil sighed

"I know" he sighed in response, "But.. I need to apologize, Neil, you get that?"

"I get that" Neil nodded, exhaling a puff of smoke from his nose and jamming the butt into the rusty black of the front school gates. He turned to Johnny, "Its late- and I'm testin' you guys tomorrow so I suggest goin' home and gettin' some shut-eye."

Johnny shook his head, "Not until I find Rusty, Neil, she's more important" Johnny said

Neil huffed, "Yeah. I gotta get back to finding my neice, she ran off a few hours ago"

"You got a neice, Neil?"

"Yeaaahhh, her folks got in money toruble so I got her now- Crabblensitch is throwing her into your shop class, Johnny, you'll probably like her- she's into the ffties a lot too." he said

Johnny made a face, "I love Lola"

Neil rolled his eyes "Whatever Johnny."

There was a click of heels, "Neil! Uncle Neil! You spaz! Leavin' me back in the shop all alone?" she rolled her eyes, "A rea drag, man."

Johnny stared at her and somehow rolled his jaw off the floor. Neil smrked and went over to her, "Gina- you coulda' called my name- I thought you went off to look at the campus!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Uncle Neil, let's just agitate the gravel and blow this joint!" she huffed

Neil rolled his eyes "Get in the car then" she strutted past him, stopping to give Johnny a smirk and then kept going. Neil rolled his eyes, "Hope you find Rusty, Johnny, try and get some sleep." he got into the other sid eof his dirty pick-up truck and took off leaving a bewildered Johnny in their wake. He loved Lola, of course, but.. damn that girl had made a pencil skirt look good.. and Johnny had a hard time shaking it from his mind when he peddaled back to the carnival to start looking for Rusty all over again.

* * *

Good? Bad?  
By the way: Gina is NOT a mary-sue.. okay? I swear- no guys (with one exception) will fall for her or anything, okay? Okay. So no menaie reviews like "Eww! I hate mary-sue's!" Because she is not.


	8. chapter eight

You already know my disclaimer ;D

_DBG- well, kind of. You over-did the slang a bit, see, where you put "EWW You Cube!! A Mary-Sue! Geeze, your such a friggin Ankel-Biter!! Are you Crusin' for a Brusin'?!" you could have said something more like "EWW you Squre!" (more effective because a cube is a "normal" person and a square is a "conformist") then.. "Geeze, you're such a spaz" or "such an actor!" (these would be more effective because I'm older, spaz is self-explanitory, but actor implies I was "showing off" and I was.. actually, showing off my immense knowledge of the fifties. The last bit was great though! :D  
MollyMORPHINE- super cool! :D I'm glad you figured out so quickly who Gina was getting with. I didn't want it to be too obvious but at the same you had to notice becuase then it sets everyhting up. I think._

* * *

CHAPTER 8  
"In Which Gary Begins to Plot"

"It wasn't so bad" Gary said tentativley, arms folded behind his head as he lay on the cold sand of the beach, Rusty sat next to him her knees drawn up to her chest- she had Gary's jacket draped over her shoulders, she'd just finished crying her eyes out. Gary was trying to take her mind off her near-sighted big brother, and was telling her all about his summer in Happy Volts

"Johnny made it sound terrible" she huffed, Gary winced, fogetting Johnny had spent a day or so in their care

"Well, you have to get use to it.." he murmured, of course this was all a lie

"Johnny said the only reason he didn't pummell that Hopkins kid was 'cause he was grateful to be outta' there" she said

Gary glared up at the blue-black sky, "James. Damn James. Some day.. I'm gonna get him back!"

Rusty looked at him, "Bent on revenge?" she asked quirking a brow in his direction

Gary let out a sigh, "..Yes, Rusty.. Yes I am." he sat up "I have this amazing plot in my head but it involves all the Greasers sticking by my side" he said fimrly, "I don't think Johnny is going to be keen on that idea! Actually, I'm pretty sure he's so wrapped up with that slut to even think about the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture?" she questioned

"Jimmy-fuckin'-Hopkins. The prick! Let me tell you, Rusty, that kid's evil." he declared

"...Gary you okay? You're not takin' those meds are you?"

Gary grinned, "Oh yes I have! Lucky me my body is as genius as my brain and has become immuned to those damned pills."

"Immuned?" she asked

He nodded, "Like everything, you do it enough you get used to it. Well, I got use to mine, and there's no effect, but I'm going to keep acting like a twit because then when I unfold my master scheme!" he grinned

She stared at him, "I think you're crazy"

He paled, "You gonna snitch on me?" he asked, eyes getting more narrow as he peered at her through squinting eyes

"No, Gary, becuase you're my best friend."

"Your best friend?" The last person to tell him that had been Pete one night when they were up late- he hadn't always been mean to Pete, though he did certanly enjoy making fun of him.

"Yea" she smiled at him, "You're my best friend"

"...So.. will you help me?" he smiled at her

She bit her lip a moment in thought then nodded, "Yeah, Gary, of course I'll help you- after what Johnny told me about it you deserve revenge, I think. What do you have in mind?"

"Domination" he replied, a grin curling at the corner of his lips.

--

"Aw, man, I'mma go ape here!" Gina exclaimed sturtting into the Auto-Shop early that morning- the sun was bright and crisp in the cool autumn air. She wore a blue mechanics outfit and a pastel pink scarf around her neck.

Johnny looked up from the engine he'd been tinkering with, Neil looked up from the catalouge he was looking at and approached her, "Oi! Listen up!" he shouted and the Greasers fell silent, "This is my neice, Gina, she's a junior, you guys show her the works, got it?"

There was a collaberated "yeah, sure" from the group, Neil went back to his catalouge and Gina walked over to Ricky, asking what he was up to and he blushed and began to show her the finer-points of auto-mechanics, making himself sound more in-the-know than he was. She seemed interested and was asking enthusiastic questions. Johnny went back to his disembodied engine.

He was thinking mostly about Lola.. he hadn't seen her all day and had waited near the fountain until a Prefect yelled at him and he dragged his feet to the Shop. He was practicing for his final exam- he was a senior this year- which rather scared him. He wasn't sure where he was going after graduation- probably home with his folks until he got a job, he wasn't interested in college. Well, he was if Lola or his boy's went with him to tech school where he could get a decent degree and go right into Mechanics. But he knew that probably wouldn't happen, so he didn't think about it.

"Hiya Daddy-o!" she girnned

"Hey" Johnny replied pulling a pencil out from behind his ear and circling something in the manual he had folded on his knees

She sat next to him, "What's buzzin' cousin?" she asked elbowing him

"Why don't you go talk t'Vance? He speaks retro, too." Johnny said

"You're a wet rag"

"You're nosey"

"That the best ya' got?"

"Best I care to give"

She rolled her eyes, "Any reason you're actin' like such a fream?"

Johnny stared at her, "Fream? Don't call me a fream! I fit in!"

"With people whoa re exactly like you!" she huffed "Uncool."

"You talk funny" he commented

"You look funny" she retorted

There was silence before they both busted up, Johnny held his sides, shaking his head and laughing and she covered her mouth leaning onto her knees. It had been a long time since Johnny had spoken to a girl, besides Rusty. Though he loved her, Lola was all talk, all argue, and all sex. There was little humor when they spoke, little enjoyment in the conversations because generally it was all about her. They soon sobered up and Johnny had to fight the smile off his face.

"So, really, why you got that engine? Why you sittin' over here being such a drag?"

"Studyin' for my final exam."

"You're a senior?" she asked, then looked at his gang, "Are they?"

"Norton, the black guy, and Peanut, in the brown jaket, are but not the rest." he answered

"So that cuite on the engine?" she motioned to Ricky

"Ricky. Junior. Got clutched by his chick a year or so ago- hasn't gotten over it. Don't bother." Johnny replied calmly

She huffed, "Man- what a bummer!"

Johnny smirked, "You like him?"

"He's cute"

"Try Vance. He's single, most of the boys are."

"...Are you?"

Johnny shook his head, and for once, he was sort of reluctant to answer that question. Once upon a time he'd jump at a chance to brag about his Lola, but now, after her rejction this morning he sort of wanted to forget she existed. He sort of wanted to talk to this new girl and smile and laugh and enjoy their inevitable teasing, flirting, conversation.

* * *

Revieeewws :D

Hey, is anyone not understanding the 50's slang? If so tell me and I'll throw some definitions up next chapter.


	9. chapter nine

You already know my disclaimer ;D  
But, seeing we have a new character... Rusty and Gina are mine; Nicky is DBGs; Bully is not either of ours

_MollyMORPHINE- :D I'm so glad you liked it!  
lov- Yes, Fidelity was an amazing story. Totally caputred Johnny; thats probably more accurate than mine because Johnny really was floored by her. I dunno why- the slut looks like a pig! lol  
Josh- I try not to dwell on description too much, but I'll be a little more specific in the next chapter she rolls up in to help you out; k? :D If that doesn't work, y'know the movie Grease? Well, she has Rizzo's face and body, but Frenchie's hair.. only its blonde. Okay? Hope that helps.  
DBG- Unless you get that fic you've been promising me up I may never update after this chapter. nyah-nyaahh-nnyyaahh! ...maybe..._

* * *

CHAPTER 9  
"In Which Johnny's sure.. of something"

He didn't really remember meeting Lola, in fact, it was all sort of a blur in his mind, he remembered coming to Bullworth for the first time and being nervous in one class, and meeting a really nice girl who was so kind to him. He hadn't been positive, but it was a sound hunch, that the same girl in that class was the girl in his next class who'd giggeled at him. He talked to her. That had been Lola. Later, he learend the girl from his first and second class were not the same girls- the first girl had actually been that Jock bitch Mandy. Now that his head was clearing up he was sure he'd have been better off with Mandy rather than keeping Lola around.

He remembered now, how well she'd manipulated his heart. He'd loved her and was just blind to the fact that she was playing him. He didn't deserve that.. he hadn't ever done a thing to turn her away. Even against his boys' wishes he dated her. He was a fool- but he couldn't shake her from his mind- he was hopelessly in love with her. Always thinking about her. Wanting her. It was probably lust.. but he shook his head when that thought rolled in because if it was lust he would never have cried over losing her. Who cares if all you want is sex? But he wanted her all to himself. It had been love, a form of it- his first love, maybe. Blind, foolish. But he didn't think he could give out his heart again.

It probably sounded pathetic, big, bad Johnny Vincent dying over some broad. He'd said that to Jimmy Hopkins when they were conversing under the bridge to New Coventry- he'd gotten so worked up and Jimmy just stood there looking at him as he ranted. He hadn't minded Jimmy so much until he found out Lola was kissing him too. What the hell? Alright, the Preppies he kind of got- they were rich- catered to her every need, and Algie.. well, ew, but, he was smart. And then, Jimmy- ugly, twisted.. short. Johnny didn't understand that one.

"I know you're the king" Jimmy had murmured

"But my Queen is a slut.." his hands snapped down and his throat dried up, "..and now everybody's laughin' at me! Well not anymore!"

He did, in the end, kicked the asses of three Trust-Fund Bitches, but, it still hurt. It hurt. He'd had to deal with it eventually and did that some hours later- venting and hollering screaming- kicking. Throwing the biggest fit he'd ever thrown in his life. He thought he could cope now- even pushed Lola physically off his chest when she advanced on him. Not long later he was in Happy Volts because of that bitch. Who was he fooling? He was an idiot.

Then summer came, oh, summer. No more Lola. No more them. He hated it then- but was sure now it was better that way. Johnny was totally sure of that! Peanut was happier too- he didn't know why his boys cared who he was dating or not- but apparently they did.. he sighed.

Dammit- he was supposed to be studying for his final exam but he'd gotten sidetracked. Okay- so.. So V-8 engines.. he truend back to the task at hand.

--

"Hey Johnny. Can we talk?" Rusty asked a few nights later when she saw her brother rushing up the steps to his room

"Yeah?" He turned to her, "Wha's up Rust?"

She grimaced, "I.. I wanna know how much you trust Gary."

"Not much," he shrugged one shoulder

"Could you learn to trust him?"

"Probabably not."

"Would you try for me?"

He gave her a look, "Why?"

"..He wants to get back at Jimmy Hopkins- and.. I think he deserves that!" she said quickly- not wanting Johnny to interrupt her with some sexist comment like 'girls don't fight' when he knew very well she did- and excelled at it.

"Rusty he's a fuckin' psycopath, I'm not leading my boys into a world of shit because of your obsession with this kid."

"You led them into shit over Lola" she spat back

"Thats different!" he yelled

"Was not! It was worse than what I'm asking because at least my reaosn isn't selfish!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Rusty" Johnny said, "I'm letting him in my clique because I have to and thats it."

"...please?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm serious- please?"

Johnny sighed, looking at her, "Is it really that important? Why the hell's he matter?"

"Johnny, he needs someone. Like you needed someone- thats why you went to Lola, right?"

He grimaced now, "Rust, I think you're an idiot."

"I think the same thing about you."

"If he fucks up its your ass on the line"

"I can handle that."

A few moments of silent and Johnny nodded with a huff, "Okay. What's the psycho's plan?" He was sure if worse came to worse he could beat Gary in a fist-fight, and hell, if he couldn't, he was sure Gina would come and fuss over him if he was hospitalized.

* * *

Sorry for its shortness. I worte it in a little under an hour- and I just needed a filler.


	10. chapter ten

I kid you not: My mother and sister are threatening to lock me out of my house if I don't talk to those cutie-Greaser boys next Tuesday. I'll keep you posted on how it goes- if it goes. Wait- I'm getting ahead of myself: There are 3 Greaser boys at college with me. Its fabulous. But I think they're only near my hall on tuesdays; I have one class tuesday so I'll be keeping an eye out.

_Josh- Yes, it was disgracefully short. But they might be for awhile- I have a terribly habit of rambling (as seen above) and dragging simple things out and mentioning things that have nothing to do with the plot.  
MollyMORPHINE- Your reviews are so encouraging! :D I'm glad you also read my fic "And People Say Love is Simple" Its coming along well- or so I like to think. Have you read "Baby Makes None"? Or "Ruin and Rebirth" by Seinasu? They're amazing!  
DBG- -turns head. ignores you-_

* * *

CHAPTER 10  
"In Which Gary's First Phase Comes to Be"

There was silence, Gary liked that- he especially liked how Johnny's face had paled when Gary had explained his plan. Johnny's boys were all looking at their leader, wide, nervous eyes. Childish eyes. Sure, the Greasers were tough- sure, they'd throw down with anyone- sure, they could be prett yintimidating. But, Gary was thinking bigger picture, and these guys never thought pass dinner. Hell, Gary was pretty sure it was Johnny who thought to dinner and the others eagerly followed his lead. Not that that was a bad thing- Oh, no. It was great. Johnny was easily wrapped around the little fingers of his brother and sister, who had been taken by Gary from the incident with the wrench. Thus, the Greasers were at Gary's every command so long as Rusty and Nicky talked Johnny into it- which was relatively easy.

Gary didn't know why, if he had a duo of kids tailing him twnety-four-seven he'd be extremely irritated and unreasonable. But Johnny managed control or something that greatly rsembled control- maybe it was more-so tolerance. That made more sense- being able to put-up with the hyper-active snots. Not to get him wrong, or anything, Rusty was okay. She was.. clingy, at times. At best she was only a child- a little girl, trying desperatley to mimic her big brother but failing. At worst, she was a demon- an absolute demon. The things she'd hiss at people, scream at Johnny, and even snidly comment to Gary were.. horribly insensative and Gary learned she'd be an ally.

Then, oh then.. then there was Nicky. Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. The precious little baby of the Vincent trio. Nicky rarely did any wrong and Johnny was ga-ga for the kid- once even-- Gary had been eavesdropping from the room above Johnny's-- the boy had come in, snivelling about a nightmare and Johnny had allowed him not only in his room- he let him sleep in hsi bed with him! Hell, Gary even heard Johnny singing to him that night. Johnny didn't have that bad a voice, actually, it was really nice.. er.. that was off-subject. The point was: Nicky was the baby, he was scared of everything and sheltered by his big brother and sister- though Rusty was only a few minutes older, she held that role pristinley.

Gary grinned when Johnny looked up at him with heavy, troubeled, chocolate eyes. "Smith- you're fuckin' insane." he said

"I know" Gary smiled in amusment "But thats not our topic, Johnnycake, the topic is: Will you help me?"

Johnny's eyebrow twitched when Gary called him 'Johnnycake' but didn't lunge at him. "I don't think we've got much of a choice" he said at last, "I mean, hey, heavn't you brainwashed my little sista'?"

"..Not really" Gary answered slowly, "Now, Johnny--"

"Add 'cake' and you ain't wakin up tomorrow mornin'!" Norton hissed before Johnny could even tell him to stop and Gary nodded. Any other day- this would seem really weird. Peanut and Lefty stood and pushed Norton back down onto the ratty couch he was sharing with them- on Johnny's right, should he need them.

There was another long pause.

"Alright Smith, you got a deal- but step outta' line once and I'mma let Norton have his way." Johnny motioned to the snarling boy with the hammer near him.

"Alright, Vincent, I'll behave" Gary's lips curled into a cruel smile, and the transaction was finalized.

"When d'we start?" Peanut asked suddenly, eyes narrowed at Gary- first Johnny dates that slut and not- and now this?! Makes a deal with the poster-child for faulty parenting and psychosis? Sometimes he wonders if Johnny's even got a brain, considering who he befriends

"Tomorrow." Gary replies

"Whats the first step?" Hal asks then as well, and Johnny wonders what the heck has his boys' so talkative now

"You. Kick some Preppy ass tomorrow." Gary says pointing at Hal and Lucky

"Why? Thought you said we was gettin' Hopkins expelled, not us." Lucky snapped "You know how much my folks pay so I can come to this dump? I ain't about to get expelled cause'a some psychotic prick!"

"Easy, friend!" Gary hisses, "Its simple- we're going to lead Hopkins there."

"How?" Norton asks

Gary looks at him, "Well, Hammer-boy, Nicky is how."

"Nicky?!" Johnny hisses- now irritated by the suggestion "Why Nicky?!"

"The Bullies pick on him, if Hopkins see's he'll rush to save the day- Nicky runs, the Bullies follow, Hopkins follows- Nicky only has to hide in a trash can until Hopkins beats up the Bullies and Preps letting you guys rush back to the Auto-Shop all comfy, cozy with little Nicky." Gary explained in a slow voice to them

"Thats it? Ge him into one fight?" Johnny asked, "How's that gonna get him expelled?"

"You'll see, Vincent, you'll see. Thats merely phase one."

"Yeah? What the hell's phase two?" Johnny snapped

"Patience, Johnnycake, patience."

--

Of course the next morning Johnny leaned casually against the brick wall out of Nicky's site as the boy walked fearfully acorss the parking lot- immedeatly Johnny heard that prick Trent start taunting his brother. Telling him to go running back to the ghetto and cry to his Greasey-pizza-faced brother. The nerve! Johnny hardly every broke out, like that zit-faced jerk had any room to talk. But Peanut was gripping his jacket so he didn't go flying off the handle. Then, as planned Hopkins arrived as Nicky was beginning to whimper, and Nicky ran, and Trent chased, and Jimmy followed.

Meanwhile, Hal and Lucky were throwing their weight around in front of the Herrington House, getting some kicks as they beat down the Preps. They heard Nicky's high-pitched scream as he ran- and started fighting seriously, when Nicky ran past and leapt into a garbage can. Trent saw the Greasers out of their turf, and he lunged at Lucky, which, in-turn, made Jimmy lunge as well. The Greasers managed to slip out while the Preps, Jimmy, and Trent hammered on each other.

Hal yanked Nicky from the trash can on his way out and over to the Auto-Shop. There Nicky was set down onyl to be immedealty whicked up into the storng arms of his big brother. Immedealty he started crying- and Johnny held him, promising he'd neve make him do that again. Nicky, of course, agreed to this.

"Went down a little fast" Gary sighd from the gate of the Auto-Shop, "Prefects jumped in right when you guys got back here. Next time we;ll have to space it out more."

"There ain't gonna be a 'next time' Smith!" Johnny hissed, but it was obvious he was lying for Nicky's sake, so the other more-or-less ignored him

Nicky snivelled and clung to Johnny for the better portion of the rest of the day. The others kept a distance from Gary, except Rusty who was eagerly bouncing aorund his ankles asking how she could help. Gary said by shutting-up. And, she did. He was busy concocting the next phase of his ingenious plan..

* * *

Love.. hate?


	11. chapter eleven

THERE IS MANY-A-REFERENCE TO J.R.R.TOLKIENS "THE HOBBIT" I'll explain as much as possible, but if I'm not clear feel free to ask for clarification and I'll give it in the next chapter.

_DBG- fine, fine, update that blasted fic will you?  
MollyMORPHINE- that term shall be used more and more as this fic wears on seeing as I got so many positive reviews for it (3 is many :D lol)  
Josh- I hated Jimy soooo much through that game- I just needed to finish it then fell in love with everyone that wasn't Jimmy xD  
Seinasu- THANK YOU FOR READING THIS :D I love you so much for it. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 11  
"In Which there is a Weakness to Gary's Plan"

Gary was lying sprawled out on a ratty, yellow and blue plaid couch, he absolutely hated the couch and contemplated several times tearing away the hideous apholestry, but gave up the thought. The ugly thing reminded him of his life- if someone pissed on it who would know, or even care? Aside from the smell you wouldn't notice, and no one would come close enough anyway due to it being their least favorite peice of furniture ever brought into existance by man. Okay, second ugliest, Rusty had a cherry red and pink circular table on powder blue wheels. He wanted to kick it down the stairs and listen to it crash but Rusty would throw a fit, enticing her, her brothers, and the rest of the damned clique onto his head. He didn't need that, nor wanted it.

The thought occured to him several times: "why am I laying here?" but then was quickly answered by the high-pitched, nasally voice in the back of his mind; he was laying there, with no purpose, for the past two and a half hours because he was trying not to think about the homework Galloway had assigned. Read the first four chapters of 'The Hobbit' wasn't that for college kids? He sighed. The Greasers hadn't a single book in the Tennements and after much debate it was decided that Johnny and his boys would peddle to the nearest book store and purchase as many copies as they'd need. Gary was designated to stay behind with Rusty, Nicky and Gina. Oh yeah, Johnny had gone after this one.

Gina was.. insane, to be perfectly clear she was insane. Everything about her shook Gary's mind- wondering how a girl like her even managed to co-exist with the ever-forward-moving trends of society. She also adored the kids and was currently trying to introduce Rusty to.. to poodles. Of all things! Yes, in the fifties poodles were all the rage, but its been decades since the poodle doinated fashion and there they were looking through yellow-paged catalouges most likely owned by Gina's grandmother.

"Seeee?" Gina squealed "Innit cuuute?"

"Gina" Rusty said evenly, "Its a pink poodle on a coffee mug. Its nothing special."

"Imagine Johnny drinkin' out of it!" she continued- ignoring Rusty's unenthusiastic response, "Imagine him all bleary-eyed, messy-haired in the morning!"

"Ew. Please." Rusty huffed and rolled her eyes, "He's my brother- plus, you've never seen him in the morning. He's a jerk."

She giggled girlishly again, "Oh yes! Johnnycake Vincent!"

"He'll have a cow if he hears ya' say that" Nicky said, his index finger stuck between two full pouty lips, "He hates' it."

"I know" she giggled, "Only when bad news over there says it. I've been callin' him that all week, he gives me this cute little smile."

"Oh please, stop" Rusty sighed shaking her head

Gary opened one eye and looked over at them, "Nicky, you're gonna turn into a girl you keep looking at those shaved rat knick-knacks. Come over here and be a man."

"I think the Poodles're cute" Nicky smiled

"Oh God, the corruption has begun!" Gary drawled, "Please, if you don't stop and Johnny catches you in skirts and petticoats with snazzy little pink poodles the one who's gonna be in toruble is me."

"Why you?" Rusty asked

"He hates me. I think he thinks I corrupted little Femme-boy back in the boy's dorm. I wonder what that little creep is up to.."

--

"Hey!" Johnny tossed a shiny soft-back book at Hal, "Think fast!!"

the pointed edge of the top spine struck the unsuspecting boy in the forehead and he fell over onto the ground in shock while Johnny doubled over, clutching at his sides his knees giving way as he laughed. Peanut shook his head, grinning down at him, he didn't have the heart to reriman his best friend-- he'd been in such a funk lately over Lola; Gina had lightened it a bit but he'd hardly laughed this much in a long time.

Hal picked it up, "The Hobbit. What the hell is a Hobbit?"

"A little fat guy with fuzzy feet." Lefty replied picking the book from Hal's grubby hands- and sure enough that was the creature on the cover

"Didn't they make a movie outta' this?" Ricky asked taking it from Norton and leafing through the pages

"No- they made a movie outta the crap after it" Vance said

"Hey!" Norton snapped at him, always having a greater regard for literature than the others, "Man, this is the best work of fantasy fiction- it started the entire genre- will you NOT call it 'crap' you illiterate sonuva-"

"Easy there, man, easy" Johnny laughed punching his shoulder, "Not that big a deal. All that Grease gone to Vance's brain."

"Oh shut up" Vance huffed

Norton looked through the pages, "This one's good. My mom read it when I was a kid, I don't remember it entirely." he said,

"Alright- its got Norry's approval so let's get the hell outta here" Ricky said

They purchased several copies before starting out the door, "...Norry?" Norton hissed once they wer on their bikes and the purchases were strapped to the back of Peanut and Lucky's bikes. Ricky grinned sheepishly and pushed off, forcing the larger, more irritated Greaser to peddle faster and give chase.

--

The book, in all truth, drew Gary in like he'd never expected it to. He was captivated by the mission the chaacters were on; to regain control of a hord of Dwarves gold, the poor Dragon; Smaug; he hadn't done anything to them to be kicked out of his cozy, hollow mountain. Gary and Norton sat up late for hours reading the entire volume and by the end Gary learned quite a bit.

One, Gollum, that loathesome foul little beast was obsessed with such a stupid little ring. A stupid little ring he claimed had been a birthday present. Gary never once recieved such a thing. He understood the obsession though, it may just be the creatures pyschosis. Gary related greatly with him and his fabulous obsessions. Obsessions of death, and time, of life and irony. What an in-depth little creature.

Another, the most important, was taught by the Dragon, the beast had a bare patch on his left breast where his heart was. Though that was just an over-sight on the wyrm's behalf, Gary found meaning. He let Rusty and Nicky get too close to his heart, allowed them to see parts of him no one else was privileged too. That.. that in every way was what would be his doom. Just like with Jimmy Hopkins.. that was the approach he should have taken but these kids weren't like Jimmy, he didn't think they could stab him in the back.

He longed for companionship, against his better judgement, and let them in. They were his bare patch, right over his heart, and if he let them roost there someone may use them against him. No, he decided, no more Mr.Nice-Gary. He had to crack back down, to dfeat James, and not get hurt again. He never wanted to get hurt ever again.

* * *

Okay.. I hope that was clear. Please tell me you got all that. I don't want anyone mad at me for pulling that in. And the thing about Norton, well, he is the one who wanders the game (I just lost) and quotes The Outsiders :D


	12. chapter twelve

Not much to say here. You know the disclaimers.

_DBG- what must you draw? Will you put it on deviant?  
MollyMORPHINE- thank you so much :D  
Raigo- I'm a bit hesitant due to age differences but I can't deny them their romance. Patience. You will be happy... in the end  
Josh- Yeah, well, its Norton's fault XD_  


* * *

CHAPTER 12  
"In Which There is a Wrinkle and Kisses"

SMACK!

"Aie! Hey!" Johnny jumped and spun around, turning to face Gina who looked at him smirking evilly, his hands went over his ass-- which she'd just assualted-- and he glared at her, "The hell was that?!"

She giggled and shrugged, "Well, you had a wrinkle.."

"On my slacks? You don't smack wrinkles out! Perv." he spat in response

"Oohhhh, but you liked it" she cooed, moving up closer to look into his eyes. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and took a few steps back. She slid up even closer, pressing her chest to his

"Y'know this ain't the place.." Johnny murmured looking at her through half-open eyelids, a lazy smirk spreading over his lips

She nodded, "Oh yeah, but, now ask if I care."

"D'you care?" he asked her obediently

"Not one bit" was the response before pastel lips pressed on his, taking his lower lip into her mouth and biting. The King held in a throaty moan as he kissed her back, his arms coming around her waist.

Peanut shut the door on his way out- Johnny wasn't going to be joining them at the burger joint for lunch today.

--

"What're ya' gettin' Gary?" Rusty piped up, hopping up and down at his side, her big brown eyes peering into his, he shrugged. She just came up to his shoulder- she'd grown in the past few months, and had recently announced she'd be thirteen very soon. Gary tried not to be excited- if she was thirteen it wouldn't be as bad- if she were thirteen and he kissed her-- No, he shook his head remembering the promise he'd made himself the last night. No way, no how was he getting interested in this little girl.

"Nuthin" was the casual response

"You're lookin' pretttyyy hungry" she smiled

"Well, I don't eat trans-fat."

"You on some sorrta diet, Gary?" she made a face. Of course she would- that kid ate everyhting in sight. Damn high-metabolism.

"No." he said slowly, "Trans-fat is basically plastic and I don't want that shit in my intestines."

She made a face again, "Ew. I hate biology shut up."

"Hey Johnny's not commin'." Peanut announced as he stopped in front of them, Nicky at his side.

"Why not?" Norton asked

"He got distracted" was the response, a coy smile on his thin face. The other nodded and 'ohhh'd understanding what this meant. However Rusty and Nicky were utterly clueless, and, with their big, kiddy-eyes, they looked to Gary for an explanation.

They started for the burger joint, the other Greasers adding up their loose change. Gary tried to ignore them but its pretty hard because he knew thier big eyes were still staring at his back, with little pouty, bottom lips. Big, glistening, chocolate irisis'. Yes- their master manipulation tool for when Johnny was being too stubborn or Gary was ignoring them. It never, ever failed.

"Fine!" Gary hissed spinning to face them, "Johnny's gettin' action."

"Action?" Nicky repeated innocently

"...Y'know, makin' love?" Gary tried again only to be stared at blankly in response. He really didn't want to say it. "Like.. uhm.." he looked around desperatley and his eyes landed on the porno shop and he pointed. "that!"

Unfortunatley just then a man left (looking suspiciously like Mr. Burton, only he had a hat, and sunglasses) and he dropped a pile of magazines which slid to the childrens feet. These were some drastically inappropriate pictures and Gary quickly covered their innocent eyes before they got a good look. The Burton-look-alike rushed over to them and scooped away his prize and ran off. Reminding Gary of Gollum and his 'precious'.

Gary removed his hand. "Okay. Not like that."

"D'you mean sex?" Rusty asked

Gary paled and nearly had a nosebleed at that. Good God! How could such a dirty-looking little girl sound so.. so hot when she said that- maybe it was the combination of innocence in her eyes and the sensual tone her voice had taken on when she said it. But he nodded quickly and turned before she noticed the blush on his face. Possibly it was how she seemed so smooth and soft, but hearing that made him realize there was a wrinkle on her personality. A wrinkle he terribly loved.

"Why're ya' embarassed?" she asked again, "..wait.. WAIT A MINUTE!" everyone turned to her, "Johnny's having sex, RIGHT NOW?!" They all started laughing, trying to cover the awkwardness of the situation but nodded finally and she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "He's a slut too."

The topic eventually was dropped when they got their food and began to eat and the older boys relaxed again.

--

Walking home Peanut had to go faster with Nicky who was whining about a stain on his shirt, Peanut took over Johnny's mother-hen-role when he wasn't around. Norton, Hal, Lucky, Ricky, Lefty and Vance ran off to fight some Townies before bed. That left Gary and Rusty alone.

"Gary..?" she said

"What?" he replied

"Gary, you like me?"

"I thought we were just friends." he sighed

"B-but.." her voice was weak, "But- Gary! I.."

"Rusty. You're twelve."

"I'm not a little girl."

"Yes, you are."

Tears swam in her eyes, "N- no.. Gary.. _t- ti amo.._"

"What?" he huffed, irritated that he didn't know any Italian

"I love you" she said looking up at him. His heart melted and the patch over his heart throbbed- he did like her, he knew that. He didn't want to like her. It was wrong to like her. Johnny would kick his ass, and their father would kick his ass, hell, he even wanted to kick his own ass for allowing himsel to fester such an attraction. But- he didn't, and he wouldn't lie. He had to give this to himself just once.

She could be his birthday present. His precious. Like Burton and his magazines, and Gollum and his ring. She could be his obsession.

Without another thought, his lips- as inexperienced as they were, found themselves over hers. He felt her lips caress his, this meant something. He knew it. Sparks were flying between them. That, or someone just set off a fire cracker and they were too lost in their first kiss to part.

* * *

Oh, well, I hope that wasn't too sappy.. review!


	13. chapter thirteen

Not much to say here. You know the disclaimers... but, be warned: This chapter is a tad explicit.. I found it rather amusing!

_Raigo- Thank you :D_  
_DBG- dead serious, man, we NEED to petition for Rockstar to make him a game- or at elast make a totally seperate Greasers game!  
MollyMORPHINE- Yes! I'm still hesitant- the ages bother me, but like I said, how can I deny them?  
Josh- Thank you :D_

* * *

CHAPTER 13  
"In Which Things Get Choppy"

The Tenements had three usuable floors, the ground floor-- which was not accessed by a window, but a screen door opening to an alley. The grond floor had a kitchen, more or less, it was old and had a funny smell and all they stored in the fridge was beer. Cheap beer too. There was also a sort of workshop- they kept their bikes and tools in there. There was a large sitting area where they hung-out and drank. The last three rooms were used to sleep in, Hal, Vance, Lefty and Lucky had these rooms. The second floor was the best- a working bathroom, Johnny's room, Nicky and Rusty's room, and Peanuts room, it was also the floor with a slight draft due to all the broken, but covered-with-plastic, windows. The third floor was the worse- it leaked, and the floors seemed ready to give-way. Hal refused to go up there. These rooms consisted of old crap that the guys never touched, and small obtusley-shaped rooms, Norton, Gary, and Ricky got the pleasure of enjoying these rooms.

However, today, there was even more dread when it got too late to sit around on the couches on the ground floor. Of course they'd pulled all-nighters, but didn't want too, and of course there were plenty couches but the three of them were picky bastards and wanted their own beds for the night. So, they stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up nervously.

"Is it safe?" Ricky murmured to the other two, looking at them

"Dunno" Norton replied, "I can't hear nothin' maybe they've stopped."

"Rusty and Peanut went up.." Larry said, "Nothing happened to them."

"Yeah- but they must've been fast asleep when it started again.." Norton replied

"Look, I'm tired- if Johnny wants so much privacy he should get his own house!" Gary said and started up the stairs

Ricky gulped but followed, and Norton didn't hesitate after that. They heard nothing once they reached the top of the steps. Everything was silent, still- maybe too serene. They feigned courage and marched, in silence, down the hall. There was nothing for a while, and the hall seemed longer than ever- and none of the floorboards had even creaked. They nearly passed Johnny's bedroom, foolishly thinking the coast was clear before they got half-way down the hall, when Johnny's bedroom door opened.

"AH! MY EEEYYEEEESSS!!" Gary howled covering his eyes and making a wild dash for the steps to his room, Ricky blushed but felt rooted, and Norton slipped into the bathroom. Johnny's face was red, looking at Ricky, then slowly he stepped back and shut the door. he couldn't believe he had just flashed his friends.

--

"Never again!" Gary exclaimed the next morning on their way to school, Rusty giggled alongside him- she enjoyed Gary's version of the story, seeing as it was extremely profane.

"Oh shut-up!" Johnny huffed, not far behind them, "Not like you ain't seen yourself naked!"

"Ahhh!" Gary covered his ears dramatically, "I can't heaaarr youuu- lalalalalaaaaa!!"

Rusty busted up laughing, Johnny was still red- he would probably be blushing the rest of the day if they didn't stop. If they weren't laughing at him, they were saying how they'd need to disinfect their eyes in acid. Gina hooked herself around his arms, laughing along with the others- he wondered how she was so.. uninsulted! Hell, he didn't even think that was a word. But they'd gona all the way last night and she didn't even care how they picked at him.

"Cool it, babe" Gina whispered into his ear- her arm snaking around his waist, under his jacket. "You're too tense."

Johnny sighed but nodded, he remained silent the rest of the day.

--

Gary and Rusty left the Auto-Shop a little earlier than the others- by the fountain he leaned in and allowed himself to peck her on the lips. She returned it- much more enthusiastically than he'd anticipated. There was a second he was confused, and slid his arms around her waist and held her there too him as they kissed.

"The hell?!"

"Aw fuck, not again!" Gary sighed releasing her as Johnny-- followed by Gina, Nicky and Peanut-- approached

"The hell'd I say, Smith?!" he yelled grabbing Gary by the collar "The HELL'D I say?!"

"Proper grammar really does wonders, Vincent, prehaps if you were more concerned with education rather than that snazzy car you'll never be able to afford, you could form a coherent sentence." Gary replied cooly, looking up into his eyes- fearless

"Gimme one good fuckin' reason not to splatter your brains acorss the pavement!!" Johnny hissed

Gary reconized his chance; Johnny was giving him a chance to present himself and a fair case as to why he and Rusty were meant to be. Yes- meant to be! He was convinced of this. Clearing his throat, he responded quickly, evenly and perfectly. "Gina"

"Huh?" Johnny's grip loosened, "Wha's she got to do with this?"

"You love her." Gary replied

"Yeah..." Johnny said, looking more ocnfused than irritated

"I love Rusty"

"Its not the same--"

"Yes it is."

"You little shit I ought'a--"

"Pound my face in?"

"Yes!" Johnny barked raising his fist

"Can I give you a legitamate reason why its the same thing?" Gary asked

He relaxed- only because Gina, Nicky and Rusty were there. Otherwise, and Gary knew this, Johnny would have killed him and thrown him in the fountain to cover it up. Bloody clever bastard. Oh, wait, thats what he would do. He shook his head and responded; taking Johnny's silence as the go-ahead

"Its the same thing because you love Gina because she complete's you--"

"What kind of Alvin-and-the-Chipmunk crap is that?!"

"Can I PLEASE finish, Vincent?!" he huffed, when Johnny didn't respond, he continued "Gina got you over that slut you were all hung-up on; Rusty got me.. well, she's certainly getting me over my need for domination"

"So, what, ain't you seekin' revenge anymore?" Johnny asked

"Of course I am!" Gary sighed, "But- Rusty is amazing. She's better than any medication."

Johnny glared at him but let go- though it was harsh and he snapped his arm down, causing Gary to collapse onto the pavement- Rusty kneeling at his side. "Fine- but you better be good to her or I'll kick your ass!" Johnny spat turning and storming away to the garage. Gina beamed at them, and then ran after him. Nicky giggled, Peanut took his hand and lead him to the garage, smiling back at the couple.

"Hey, he didn't kick my ass!" Gary smirked

"I just might" Rusty laughed awkwardly- she'd been so worried he was going to be murdered by her over-protective brother for talking back so many times. He grinned and pushed himself up to pull her into a hug. They kissed.

* * *

So? :D Good? Bad? I think this is going to get LONG I can't stop writing these cute scene's! They're distracting me from the main plot!


	14. chapter fourteen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to Forums, Games, Bully its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one- and YES we are DEAD SERIOUS about this one!

_DBG- Thats it! You forgot the plot!! I refuse to speak with you!!  
Josh- Wow! You really want me to have Johnny pummel Gary, huh? XD  
MollyMORPHINE- thanks XD I like you. You're not MEAN (hint hint DBG, hint hint!)_

* * *

CHAPTER 14  
"In Which Gary Sneaks"

Gary always loved it when he was sneaking-- he felt powerful when no one knew he was there. Gollum had snuck around too in later books of the Trilogy. Yes- he and Norton had gone out and purchased the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Needless to say, he and Rusty had been a couple for nearly three months, in that time they'd completed phase two: get the Head to hate Hopkins.

You see, the plan had been simple frame Jimmy for destroying his car. It worked like a charm! He even got a suspension slip and was banned to the boy's dorm for two weeks. Pushing him back signifigantly in all his classes. Hopkins was so mad! Gary was currently crouched in the bushes listening to Hopkins gush his misery and vent his frustration to his girlfriend Zoe. Gary smiled as he listened.

"I saved this whole damn school and he really thinks I trashed his car!" Jimmy raved

"Hey, you can't always win." Zoe had shrugged

"But I saved the school! His school!"

"Jimmy, its a new year- people stop caring."

"I know, Zoe, you're right" he sighed sinking down next to her on the concrete steps.

Gary snickered, on his hands and knees and began to crawl away again back to the Auto-Shop where he could boast about their success to the others. They'd laugh and smile with him as he'd gloat. Heck, even Johnny was beginning to warm up to Gary so long as they didn't do anything in front of him, holding hands was okay when he was in a good mood, but kissing was never okay. Ever. But, its was okay because Gary was still in one peice.

He liked crawling through the bushes like this, it made him feel powerful. No one knew he was there, not even Rusty knew about his obsession with sneaking. It was probably for the best. The ground was cold, hard and frozen, it would be December soon. and the trees, bushes, and the ground was covered in a few thin layers of snow. He got to the edge and hopped down then ran to the Auto-Shop. But stopped.

"What the...?"

He walked towards the window and peered in- Neil was off for lunch, and as far as Gary knew, so were the others. Apparently not, Gina and Rusty took their lunch hour to shop, the other Greaser guys were off at the burger joint getting take-out, but standing now in the garage was Johnny and Nicky. Gary sank down a bit peering through the window at them. He loved observing.

"Hey, buddy, gimme that wrench" Johnny said, leaning half-way into the hood of the chevy he was fixing. He had removed his leather jacket, bullworth vest, and white button-up and stood now in a white cotton t-shirt half-tucked into his tan slacks both having smudges of grease on them. One, Gary noticed, was a small handprint on his ass. Then he saw Nicky rushing up- his little hands caked in grease, and smudges on his cheeks. Ah- the handprint culprit arrived.

Johnny took the wrench, "Good job buddy. Now- see over there- yeah, get that toolbox."

"The whole box?" Nicky squeaked staring at the shiny red thing that was half as big as him, "O- okay Johnny!" he walked over and picked up the ebony handle and half dragged it to the small step between where the tools were stored and the cars were worked on. He made to step down, but his dress shoes slid and he tumbeled down- throwing the tool box several feet away smashing into the pick-up Norton had just restored. Nicky started to cry! Johnny jumped up and smashed his head on the inside of the hood, it hurt like hell, but ran to his brother anyway.

"Nicky! Buddy you okay?" He pulled the boy up into his arms as Nicky incoherently sobbed pointing accusingly at the step. Johnny looked over his brother, looking for bruises "What happened? You hurt yourself?"

"M- my head hurrrttsss!!" he wailed

"Its okay" Johnny felt no blood- so there was just a bruise, and he hadn't fallen far enough to make a concussion. He was okay- more cared than hurt. Johnny held him tight. "Its alright, buddy."

Gary smiled at the scene. "Oh my, my Vincent." he grinned another plan evilly forming in his mind to get rid of Jimmy Hopkins. Maybe it would even be a permanent solution.

* * *

Ah, me and my filler chapters. I swear its a trademark! Tomorrow's tuesday! :X i'm nervous! Wish me luck with the Greaser boys!


	15. chapter fifteen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to Forums, Games, Bully its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one- and YES we are DEAD SERIOUS about this one!  
Also! Please read Dragonballgeek101's story: Forever Loveless :D

_DBG- Ily_  
_MollyMORPHINE- I'm glad you liked them_ :D

* * *

CHAPTER 15  
"In Which Nicky is a Pawn"

"A knight?" The little boy asked, big brown eyes looking upward at the scar-faced teen perched next to him. The curt nod from the older boy sent him into a rant, "But, I'm not big and brave! I can't protect anyone, 'specially not Johnny! Scar-face, you got's t'be crazy!" he wriggled back and forth on the wooden bench where they were seated

"Nicky, Nicky, Niickkyy" he said, smiling, shaking his head "Nicky, you're the bravest of us all!"

"I am?" he grinned, eyes big and sparkling with child-like innocence

"Yes! Buddy, of course, who else could possibly keep big Johnny Vincent in line but his little brother? Who else would even dare come up to Johnny when he was angry and suggesting he 'take a chill pill', hm?" Gary asked giving the boy a friendly punch in the shoulder

Nick girnned "Yeah!"

"So you'll do it?" Gary asked a gleam in his eyes

"Yeah!" the boy hopped up onto the bench and pumped his fists in the air. Gary grinned up at him, watching with glee. Oh yes, they were all coming together now, and, of course, Gary was almost positive that this was not going to endanger Nicky in anyway.

--

"You ready?" Gary asked looking down at the boy, his chestnut hair curled fashionably and flipped over his left eye, the small boy was dressed in an Aquaberry vest, ironed slacks and Gary had spent the last three weeks teaching him how to perfect a faux-British accent.

"Indeed" Nicky sniffed

"Whats your name?" Johnny asked leading him to the fountain where they would part ways for nearly three weeks

"Nicholas Beverly Worthington the Second" Nicky replied

"Good. Why're you only here for two weeks?" Gary asked

"My Daddy, the very rich and influential Millionaire, Mr. Worthington, is on a temporary visit to Bullorth at such time he needs me housed and fed and schooled."

"Very good, now, Nicky- whats rule number one?"

"Never let Johnny see me, ever!"

"Rule number two?"

"Be a good, snobby little boy!"

"Rule three?"

"Do not, under any circumsission--"

"Stances! Circumstances!" Gary cut him short and shouted,

"Right. Circumstances.. beat up the Preppies!" Nicky said quickly

"Okay, good." Gary nodded, now at the fountain. "Go get 'em tiger."

"Reow!" and he stalked off

--

It had been hard getting Nicky into that two-week suspension thing, and even harder to make him have to serve it in the boy's dorm, Johnny had weaseled that some how into the deal. But Nicky was allowed no visitors at all, ever. Only Gary-- by means of weasling from Pete-- was allowed to enter and feed him. Not even Rusty knew about this plan- this was stirctly between Gary and Nicky.

It was his best scheme yet!

Nicky would infiltarte the Preppie hideout, mingle, be accepted and loved in a matter of three days then would weave a web of deception and lies to get Jimmy Hopkins attacked. Once Jimmy was fed up with random assualts and started asking questions, they were to drutally assault him causing Jimmy to attack and, if nessacary, inflict permanant damage upon the Preps. In turn, Jimmy would be expelled.

Hahaha! Yes!

"In the end you're all just my pawns" Gary chuckled as he sat on a part of the roof that hadn't yet caved in.

There was a creak as someone made their way through the hole not far behind him, he made a half turn to look at the newcomer. Johnny was getting his footing and walking towards Gary, being wary of the loose shingles and the soft patches on the roof.

"Gary" he said

"Vincent" Gary nodded as Johnny sat next to him

"Look, I'a just wanted t'say what you're doing with Nicky is cool"

I know it is, he thought, but knew Johnny wasn't referring to his latest scheme with the Preppies. "Yeah?" he replied evenly

"Yeah. I mean, sometimes I think its better for Nicky t'have some other guys around to show 'em the ropes" Johnny said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.. and, 'bout Rusty.. Well, I dunno how m'pop is gonna handle a guy your age datin' his baby, but, 'ey I can try n' work some magic" he shrugged

"You do that." Gary replied

"Hey man what's your problem?" Johnny huffed

"I'm just thinking, King." Gary spat in response, "Just pondering. Wondering. Scheming. Plotting."

"You sound psychotic!" Johnny exclaimed

"Do I?" he smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Johnny rolled his eyes irritably "You're.. just RAH!" he shoved himself up and stormed away going back down the hole into the Tenements again. Gary smiled and turned back to the stary sky and looked out.

He was going to be the winner. He was going to win this game.

* * *

Not too short, not too long. :D Is it good? Wha'd'ya think?


	16. chapter sixteen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to Forums, Games, Bully its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one- and YES we are DEAD SERIOUS about this one!

Also! Please read Dragonballgeek101's story: Forever Loveless :D

_DBG- ur aim is GAY_  
_MollyMORPHINE- Thank you for the review :D Yes, I love Gary's psychosis too!  
Josh- thanks for reviewing; wonder no more! X3_

Hey people: I need more rp! :D Bully rp actually- send me a pm or review and ask what my aim is if you wanna. I'm so bored- no offense DBG but you're not on

* * *

CHAPTER 16  
"In Which There are Preps"

"And who are you?" sneered a tall, well, taller than Nicky, Preppy with auburn hair. He stood flanked by two boys, one was black and the other had black hair. They all had their arms folded defensivley over their chests and were blocking Nicky's path into the Harrington House.

But, Gary taught him what to do.

Nicky sniffed arogantly, "What, what? Didn't Derby tell you? I'm the son of the very rich and influential millionaire, Mr. Worthington!"

"Never heard of him." the Preppy said, and as Nicky squinted up at him he realized it was Tad, Chad, and Spencer. Of course. Those three seemed connected at the hip now-a-days,

"Of course not, he's from an old-family in California. We wouldn't be caught dead in this.. this ghetto of a town."

"Ghetto?!" Chad hissed

"Yes, Dear Boy, ghetto! Don't you know what that is? Oh my, they're all monkey's I'll have to call daddy." he shook his head miserably

"Now wait just a second, you!" Parker spat, "We won't stand these insults! Either you striaghten-up or we'll take you straight to Bif! Another seven-year-old to add to his list!"

Nicky's eyes flashed, "SEVEN?! I am twelve years old, you dirty little twit!" he shouted- he hated it when people thought he was a little kid! He was not a little kid! He thought to go get Johnny and his boys to avenge him, but, then he remembered his mission. He couldn't attack these jerks yet, he needed to wait. He was here to protect Johnny.. thats what Gary had said.

They were laughing at him, but he stuck his nose in the air and pushed through them and into the Herrington House, "I'll find Derby myself! Inform him that he should find a better group of firends!"

They stared at him as he went in, but he stalked inside the Herrington House, and thank God, Derby and Bif were right there. He marched up to them. "Hello! I am Nicholas Beverly Worthington the Second my father sent me to this ghetto for the next two weeks! I am here to tell you those buffoons.." he pointed accusingly back at Tad, Chad, and Spencer who stood mouths-agape, "..are terrible, horrible receptionists!!"

Derby and Bif stared at him, then Derby cleared his throat, "What? Who're you? Who's your father?"

"My father is the good-to-do millionaire Nicholas Beverly Worthington the First!!" he shouted, sounding insulted that they had no idea who he was, probably because he didn't exist..

"Never heard of him" Derby said, looking down corssly

"I'm from California- my father is on a temporary visit to Bullworth because my uncle is in a financial rut, he can't have me along while he conducts business so I'm stuck in this hell of a school for the next two weeks." he said, making sure his voice had an air of arrogance to it, so they thought he'd done this sort of boring hing before. They seemed to fall for it.

"Who's your uncle?" Bif asked

Nicky shrugged, "He's on my mothers side of the family, I hardly know any of them."

"Old or New Money?" Derby asked

"My mothers side is Nouveaux Riche, but my father is Old Money"

"I see." Derby waved Tad, Chad, and Spencer over and turned to Bif. They discussed in low, harsh whispers and Nicky stood pretending not to care as they conversed. Finally they turned to him, "Alright. You're in- for now."

"Good" he smiled and picked up his stuff, Derby made a motion with his hand, and Tad trotted up and lead him to a room

"I say, chap, sorry about the disagreement downstairs. Derby, the snob, has been paranoid since that Smith fellow returned to the Academy" Tad explained turning the corner and opening a door to a room. There was already another bed in there, "I'm afraid this is also my room, Chad and Parker share the one next door. Derby and Bif are further down the hall, Bryce and Justin share as well, but Gord has his own room- right next to Pinky's. We're not so sure why- she's very upset with him for sleeping with that Greaser slut."

"Greaser slut?" he asked carelessly going to the vacant bed and unpacking

"Yes. Lola Lombardi, cheated on the dumbass Johnny Vincent," Nicky restrained the urge to pummell him, Gary promised they'd get it in the end, "I'm not happy with Gord though.. what he's up to with her. I mean, the oil slick is a frustrating spectacle, his best friend is more my issue.. bloody Peanut. But I don't suppose anyone, even poor paupers like him, deserve their heart ripped out and eaten."

Nicky looked back at him- shocked to hear a prep say something so kind about his big brother. He wanted to hug him but controled the urge- after this he would think nothing of Rusty's teasing. Self-control was coming to him- he'd be the only Greaser with it. "I see" he said, staying 'in-character'

"...I'm sure you don't know what a Greaser is" he said

"Not a clue" Nicky replied

"You'll see tomorrow" he shrugged, "I'll leave you to unpack then, ciao"

Nicky giggled when he left hopping up and down. This was fun. It was like when he made Johnny play pretend when he was little- except he'd been a strong warrior and Johnny was the big mean ogre he had to slay to save the pretty princess Rusty! Sometimes they'd even trick Johnny into being a princess, but they weren't allowed to talk about that to anyone. He chuckled and curled up into the bed- it was fluffy but the sheets were stiff, he started to fall asleep.

--

"...'Ey, Peanut?" Johnny broke the silence- the two had been up late that night at the Tenements, Peanut was doing homework, his and Johnny's, bent over a lop-sided table and scratching out equations furiously with his pencil. He looked up when he heard Johnny's voice, the older boy was lying on his stomach on the couch, shirtless in a pair of old levi's that were too big and were tugging down to his hips. He was supposed to be reading the Hobbit- but it was discarded on the floor under his shirt, vest and jacket

"Yeah Johnny?" Peanut replied standing and picking up the book and jamming it under Johnny's elbow

"You like Gina?" he asked rolling onto his back and tossing the book over the back of the couch in one fluid motion

"I think she's nice, yeah." he nodded, walking over and picking it back up, then going behind the couch and looking down at Johnny, "Why?"

"Cause I want my best friend to like my girl" he answered

"You didn't care with Lola" Peanut pointed out

"We see where that got me" he frowned

"It was weird seeing you cry"

"Will ya' shut up 'bout that?" he hissed

Peanut smiled, "Why? Embarass ya'?"

"Yes! I'm Johnny Vincent!"

"Everyone cries Johnny" he rolled his eyes and dropped the book on Johnny's chest, "Now do your homework ya' bum or I'm givin' ya back the math!"

"You act like m'mama." Johnny grumbled, as he opened the book and fell back to read it

"_Ti amo_" Peanut smiled sitting back at the crate

Johnny glanced over at him and shrugged, "_Ti amo, anche_" he replied carelessy. Then the silence was back- the furious scratchings of the pencil tip over paper, and the occasional lazy turn of a page.

* * *

_Ti amo, anche- _I love you, too

No, its not slash; But, those two are bet friends. Its not wrong to say you love your best friend. Plus, Peanut said it to mock Johnny for calling him his mother. See? Okay. Just wanted to justify that. XD

Please review!


	17. chapter seventeen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to **Forums, Games, Bully** its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one  
**Also! Please read Dragonballgeek101's story: Forever Loveless :D**  
Hey people: I need more rp! :D **Bully rp** actually- **send me a pm or review and ask what my aim is** if you wanna.

_MollyMORPHINE- My only reviewers -glomp- I'm glad you loved it!_

* * *

CHAPTER 17  
"In Which the Next Phase is Carried Out"

"Attention students.." Danvers voice was crackling over the loud speaker, the kids in Auto Shop winced, it echoed in there, "...please turn your attention to the American Flag hung on the wall..."

Every morning. Wasn't it enough to pledge their allegiance once? Had to do it ever freakin' monday? The Greasers all sighed and turned their attention to the flag on the wall, in one motion their hands were over their hearts, staring at the flag. Neil didn't look up from the playboy magazine he was poorly disguising as a mechanics guide. Who ever heard of a topless female mechanic in fishnet stockings? Ridiculous.

"I Pledge Allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America..." they recited with Danvers, just wanting to get back to working on their cars

"Oh saaaay can you seeeee everyone is dumb but meeeeee!!" with wide eyes Johnny and his Boys turned to look at Gary who was standing on top of one car hood singing at the top of his voice, his voice was scratchy, but it was a hilarious spectacle all the same

"The hell?" Neil looked up just in time to see Gary begin to dance.. this, shockingly, he WAS good at, and damn Rusty nearly fainted as he repeated the phrase, jirating his hips.

"...Everyonneeee iss dummbb buttt meeeeeee!!" he continued keeping the Greasers attention awya from the ending of the pledge. When there was a screch as the PA was cut off, the recital over, he girnned and bowwed. "Thank youuuu, thank youuuu, no applause nessecary!"

"Smith, you been takin' your meds?" Neil huffed

"Did you know every time you masterbate you kill a cat girl?" Gary responded, cupping his hands behind his head so it gave him the appearance of having cat ears "Think of the caaaattt giiirrlllls Mr. Niiiieelll!!" he cried thrusting his hips again

Rusty was red in the face, laughing with Johnny and the others. Gina was trying not to, because Neil obviously wasn't amused but damn, Gary was in a mood. He was normal yesterday, well, as normal as Gary Smith could be. Neil slammed his fist on the desk and Gary stopped, and looked at him strangley as Neil fumbeled under the counter with something.

"Mr. Neil? Are you jacking off in class?" Gary gasped, throwing his arms back and shreiking before making a dive at Norton, scuttling around, forcing Norton to spin with him as he jammed his torso under the leather from the back so Norton apeared to have four legs

"Sc- scarface.. what the fuck?" Norton gasped

"Sssshh, I'm hidin'.." came the muffeled response

Neil finally pulled out a walkie talkie, "Get Kolbe to the Shop"

All laughter stopped and wide eyes stared up at him. Even Gina, who generally tried to defend Neil and his newly-found-edginess was shocked and gave him an accusing look as he placed the walkie talkie back on the counter. He looked at them and shrugged. Norton knew he wasn't imagining the way Gary was clutching at his vest, still tucked away under his jacket.

"Uncle Niel!" she screeched storming over to him, her cork heels smacking against the cold concrete, "Whats the deal, you spaz?! Gary didn' do nuthin' worng! Just havin' some fun? You're mad 'cause he said you jack off? Well fella's don't buy these sortta 'zine's for research, sweetheart!" She yanked up the playboy and waved it in his face accusingly

"Gina! You back down now or I sw--"

"OH! You swweeeaarr! Get bent, uncle Niel!" she shouted throwing the magazine to the ground and stomping on it, an easy feat because today her skirt was short and frilly, a bright red, matching the tight white stockings which were folded into her heels neatly. Then she turned to him and put her hands defiantley on her black-clad hips, her shirt was a cut-off black vest decorated with knit cherries over a black tutle neck. Very anti-dresscode, she only wore the uniform once and never intended to wear it again.

There was a knock suddenly on the door. Gina glared at her uncle and Gary threw his legs around Norton's hips and hung on tight. The larger Greaser was staggering even when Johnny and the others were trying to keep him steady. Gary wasn't as light as he looked. But, even as all this was going on Neil strolled over to the door and looked at Seth.

"I was called to correct the evil?" he asked

"Yeah, Smith needs to be taken to Nurse MacRae, he's not taken his meds, I think. And..." his eyes glanced to Gina, "And thats it."

Seth nodded and strode in and over to Norton, "Surrender the evil-doer!"

"How do you suggest I do that?!" Norton spat the effort nearly toppling him forward but Johnny caught him.

"Turn around" Seth ordered

"Nooooo!!" Gary howled "Don't give me upppp!!"

"GARY!!" Rusty screeched throwing her own body completely onto the lump on Norton's back, completely throwing off the little balance he'd gained and causing Norton to topple over and land directly on Peanut!

"ow..." the boy groaned

"You can't have Garrryyy!!" Rusty shreiked, flailing. Seth tried to yank her away but she faught him valiantly until after a moment she stopped, went limp and he pulled her up, placing her to the side.

"Next time I'll have to beat you"

She stuck her tongue out and ran over to Johnny, hugging his arm. After much sturggling, and screaming, and Norton's dark face seeming to turn darker from a blush, Gary was squirming all over him as Seth pulled him off. The boy flailied and kicked, threw his weight back causing his legs to fly in the air, nearly striking Vance. The Greasers ducked and moved out of the way as he spun and flailed forcing Seth to spin and bend as well so as not to lose his grip on the boy's wrists which he had fastened on the small of Gary's back.

"_Lungamente vive la rivoluzione! Combatti il potere!_ Aiiyyyeeee!!" Gary howled his head thrown back

In their spinning, Seth noticed Gina. Abruptly he smacked the scar-faced boy in the back of his head and slammed him down to the ground. He looked at Neil, "Call for Max!" he spat and Neil rushed to the counter to do so, picked up the walkie talkie and barked the orders. He wasn't sure why until when Max arrived and Neil handed him the now limp Gary, then he went stright to Gina.

"Your outfit is slutty and against the dresscode" he barked

She giggled and bumped her hips against his, "Makes ya' wish ya' weren't so old, huh? Wanna get in my skirt, huh? Perv."

"Grrr! You deserv beat for that!" Seth shouted grabbing her arm in a strong grip

"Get y'r mits offa' my girl!" Johnny suddenly yelled and shoved Seth violently backwards forcing the now irked Prefect to grab him in a headlock and then bark once more at Neil to call Edward. The flustered, and embrassed, Shop teacher did as told, when Edward arrived he sighed and trudged over to Gina. She scowled but remained silent and followed them, at Edwards side while Gary was pulled along and Johnny was still locked trying to battle Seth.

The three were first sent to the Nurses office. Johnny for ice for the bruise on his neck, Gary for his medication, and Gina for an extra weather-appropriate school uniform. Once this was finished they were sent out in the storm, watched by Kolbe, to shovel the front of the school clear of snow.

"Smith gimme a good reason not to beat your fuckin ass!" Johnn hissed, Gina smacked him hard in the arm

"Because" Gary grinned, his smile stretching wide over his thin face, he reminded Gina of the Chesire Cat "I can finish my plan now"

"Yeah? Get ridda' Hopkins by shovelling him to death?" Johnny spat

"No, silly Johnnycake!" Gary teased nudging him, receiving an evil glare from the other boy, "Don't worry. You'll see."

"Sure, Smith, sure" Johnny grumbeled

"Hey! You three get back to work!"

* * *

Okay! Lots t'say bout this one:

1. I am very patriotic but I could not resist Gary doing that, so any other patriots please don't be offeneded. It was for comedy.

2. The song Gary sings is actually from "The Dumb Song" by Psychostick; I highly recomend it

3. Yes. There was a point to this entire chapter. To every word.

4._ Lungamente vive la rivoluzione! Combatti il potere! _means: Long live the revolution! Fight the power!

Please review :D


	18. chapter eighteen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to **Forums, Games, Bully** its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one  
**Also! Please read Dragonballgeek101's story: Forever Loveless :D**  
Hey people: I need more rp! :D **Bully rp** actually- **send me a pm or review and ask what my aim is** if you wanna.

_MollyMORPHINE- haha, well, he was acting. I explained a few chapters ago (seven or six i believe) that once his body got use to his meds they stopped working and only uping his dosage would do anything to solve it. So, like, he acted normal so they thought he was still effected. Anyway, yes, he was acting for all that  
Josh- Lol its fine :D  
DBG- I know, you nerd_

* * *

CHAPTER 18  
"In Which Nicky is Discovered..."

Nicky buttoned his white long-sleeved shirt up, and then tugged on his Aquaberry vest and left his room, Tad was only a puff of auburn hair under thick Aquaberry blankets and sheets. It was early in the morning but Gary told him they had to meet every morning on the beaten path between the Library and the Harrington House. That morning was freezing and he was bundling up into a thick wool coat which was itchy and uncomfortable! He missed the cool, heavy leather jacket, and this damn Aquaberry scarf made him choke. But he had to do this for Johnny, that's what Gary said.

"Hey Gary" he huffed climbing over the shattered stone wall

"Nicky" Gary greeted placing him on the ground- the kid was too short to get up or down by himself

"What did I hear about you, Johnny and Gina shoveling snow all yesterday?" he asked sternly

Gary chuckeled, "Oh. Yeah, well, it was for this!" he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a baggy of disolving medicine, and stuffed it promptly into Nicky's small hands

"What is it, Gary?" Nicky asked holding up the baggy to squint at the twelve or fourteen pills inside

"Adderall" Gary grinned, eyes bright and mischevious, "My ADD medication- thats about a week's dose."

"What is it?"

"A dexie cocktail" Gary responded slyly

"What? Dexies?!" Nicky gasped, eyes wide

"Yeah" Gary smirked, "Got other stuff in there too, but mostly Adderall is a dexie, and that means the side-effects can be glorious!"

"Gary, you're scaring me" Nicky whispered

"Don't be scared, just do what I tell ya' too and everyhitng will be fine" Gary said soothingly, "Talk the Preps into having one of their snazzy tea party's and inviting Jimmy Hopkins, then just slip this into his drink, and sneak out. Okay?"

"Why?" Nicky asked

"Just do it, Nicky!" Gary hissed, the boy nodded and turned to climb back over the stone wall, Gary helped him over. Wished him luck then rushed off to class, Nicky had just stepped to the main door when Tad stepped out the door.

"Ah! Morning Nicholas!" he greeted cheerily

Despite himself, Nicky had grown to like Tad. He was pretty friendly. "Good Morning Tad" Nicky sniffed in response

"Sleep well?" he smiled, buttoning the last two button about his collar and stepping towards the main building, Nicky falling in-step along his side

"Yes. You?" he asked

"Very well.." he said, Nicky knew he was lying. He heard Tad crying out in his sleep for mercy. He knew very well that he was more abused than any of the other preps. He knew if Tad talker to Johnny they'd be able to connect on that level, and maybe other things, if Tad could just get over how much he disliked Peanut... Nicky never did hear the reson, Johnny just chuckled and waved it off.

"Nicholas?"

"Yes?"

"Whats the plan?"

"Huh?!" he squealed and paled

"The plan, Nicholas, what is it? The one you've concocted with Gary against the rest of us?" Tad asked calmly

"Wh- wh- what d'you mean?!" he stammered

Tad sighed and grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into the small yard along side the Harrington House, he looked down at him quite irritably, arms folded securely over his chest.

"I'll ask you again," Tad said slowly, "What is your plan with Gary Smith, Nicholas Vincent?"

"Ohhh nooo" Nicky whined face in his hands, "How'd you find out?!"

"I saw you talking to him this morning, and I put two-and-two together. Nicky Vincent goes missing the same time Nicholas Worthington pops up. Their the same age. Gary Smith is dating Rusty Vincent. Its rather an oxy-moron." Tad shrugged

"Ohhh nooo!!" he agnozied falling down

"Tell me the plan, I love plotting against Derby! So, just share it with me, let me in!" he smirked

"I can't!" Nicky exhaled

"Well I'm afraid then I'll have to tell Derby you're evil little scheme" Tad shrugged and stood

"Ah! No!" he gasped jumping up and grabbing hard to Tad's coat and yanking him down, "Okay! Okay! You're in! You're in! Just don't tell Gary, okay?!"

"Okay." he grinned happily "Now, spill it!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! :D

Only because I need to re-read so everyhting is wonderful and perfect. Everyhting makes sense next chapter! Stay tuned!


	19. chapter nineteen

Hey! Everyone go look at the forum I've just posted puh-lease! Just go to **Forums, Games, Bully** its the: "PETITION ROCKSTAR VANCOUVER" one  
**Also! Please read Dragonballgeek101's story: Forever Loveless :D**  
Hey people: I need more rp! :D **Bully rp** actually- **send me a pm or review and ask what my aim is** if you wanna.

_Evilchick101- thanks so much! Sorry i didn't notice your review for chapter 17 D: for some reasons the reviews weren't being snet to my e-mail and yeah. It was a bit of a mess. Thank you! :D  
MollyMORPHINE- Tad is the ONLY Preppy I like, because he reminds me of a Soc Johnny Cade lol Yeah- have you read the Outsiders? If not: You must!  
DBG- nerd XD I'm glad you like it_

* * *

CHAPTER 19  
"In Which Tad is Amused and So Are the Greasers"

"Johnny's my big brother and I love him more than anyone else in the whole world!" Nicky gushed, "Gary told me that he didn't like how things were going! And- and, Johnny's still hurt 'cause'a Lola! Gary says since she joined your clique and blew him off. Gary said if we could trick Hopkins into beating all of you up then him, and Johnny would get even all way's 'round and we'd be.. we'd be all square.."

"Well, none of us would be square!" Tad huffed, "Wonderful idea. Its all gain for you Greaseballs and all loss for us!"

"You don't even like Derby! Shut-up!" Nicky shouted at him, "But thats the scoop! Shut up!"

"I happily will aid you in crushing Hopkins and Derby just not anyone else. I hate those two but.. but, I don't think it would be quite fair, you see, chap?" he smiled a bit, "Now, tell me the specific plan. What has he got you doing?"

Nicky was hesitant, gnawing on his lower lip but nodded finally, "Well, you see I'm.. supposed to talk Derby into having a party and inviting Hopkins.. and.. slip this into his drink then high-tail it outta there!" Nicky exclaimed holding up the bag of pills

"What is it?" Tad asked taking the bag into his hands and looking over its contents, squinting in confusion

"Adderall.." Nicky shrugged, "Gary said it was a dexie."

Tad whisteled low, "Wow. A dexie. He must really want Hopkins dead!"

"Will it kill him?" Nicky asked

"No- but it'll have some nasty side-effects: halucinations, severe mood swings.. why, Hopkins may get so peeved he attacks Derby! Oh splendid!" Tad chuckled, "Absolutely splendid! I adore your plan, can I some how be of help?"

Nicky nibbeled on his lower lip thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose you could talk better to him than me. I'm new and all."

"Surely!" Tad stood and pulled Nicky to stand, "Now, to class, yes?"

Nicky nodded happily, "Yes! You won't tell no one?"

"Not a soul" Tad promised, "I'll talk to Derby as soon as possible tonight."

"Thank you, Tad" Nicky beamed hopping up and down, but Tad had to stop him. He couldn't give it away that he wasn't Nicholas Beverly Worthington the Second, the Preps couldn't know he was actually Nicky Vincent, the little brother of the King Greaseball. Relaxing, he and Tad walked steadily towards the main building. Nicky made a gallant show of not looking at the other Greasers, and none of them even noticed him. They were talking about somehting else.

--

"Oh! Baby, let's make the scene, huh?!" Gina was begging Johnny, in her hands was stretched a bright yellow flyer with pink lettering, "Come on, baby, let's do this! Please!"

"Gina- its not my thing" Johnny sighed taking a drag off of his cigarette casually,

"B- but we're jacketed, right?" she pouted looking at him

Peanut and the others chuckled, looking off to the side casually, knowing very well Johnny could never, ever deny anyone anything when they gave him a look like that. But, darn, he was trying! Johnny hated social events he wasn't allowed to drink or smoke during. It wasn't a big deal, not as big as either of them was making it out to be. The shcool was going to have its first dance, and it was going to be a real big bash. Gina, being the ever flamboyant, attention-whore she was couldn't wait to go!

"Yeah, Gina, we're jacketed" Johnny nodded, taking her term for 'together' and using it, hoping to appease her. It didn't work

"Then you should take me, Johnnycake!" she huffed, "Thats what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

"I can't dance" he replied, and the others laughed loudly at that because nothing in the world was more true!

"So?" she smiled and kissed his cheek and pouted, looking up at him with big, batting eyelashes and he huffed.

"3.. 2.. 1..." Peant, Norton, Ricky, Vance, Lefty, Hal and Lucky counted down to when Johnny would give in..

"Oh fine" he rolled his eyes, "Fine. Fine. We'll go. When is it?"

"The weekend after next" she quipped

"Fine." Johnny turned to glare at them, "You're goin' too!" it was shouted in one of his loud barking demands and they all nodded nervously and went on about their own buiness. Johnny was irritated that they all totally predicted that this would happen. This sucked! He griped mentally, it really, really sucked! He couldn't dance- Gina was out of her mind. At least Nicky would be able to go with them. Nicky always liked stuff like that.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	20. chapter twenty

Howdy; I'm a bit depressed lately. Blame the Outsiders. Best book ever: You must read it! It makes me think a lot about death, about life, about people, fights, love, hate, strength. I hate thinking prolly why college is gettin' so hard. I hope my depression doesn't bleed over into my writing but I've got no luck so yeah. Please enjoy!

_DBG- did you get my text about watchng the movie? Man- poor Dally D:  
Josh- I'm glad!  
MobMotherSciath- Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying it  
MollyMORPHINE- It IS priceless! :D You're right! I am very excited for that scene! If you read (and enjoy) The Outsiders I hope you join the fandom- I'm sure I'll be writing more stories about them all very soon.  
lov- Well, the dance isn't for a few chapters yet. Its two weeks away; I may even make it the epilogue! Haha. So you gotta stay tuned!_

Seeing the seventy (70) reviews made me hapy though. Wow. What a big number! This is my most reviewed story yet! I do have to get back to my other fandoms but I'm lazy. Once this is finished I will. Unless the Outsiders takes over my existance. On that note: I'm probably gonna be neglecting this one just a little bit I've got an idea for a one-shot for the Outsiders (no, not the one I wrote yesterday)  
**Also: I NEED AN RP!! ANYONE?!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19  
"In Which Things Come to Pass"

"I say, Tad, thats a capital idea!" Derby drawled, one leg crossed over the other careless and leisurley,

Tad stood before him next to Nicky and he grinned, "Yes- yes, Derby! I knew you'd like the idea!"

"Jimmy won't help us out if he thinks we don't like him. A tea party is required. Tad, tell Gord to organize it. He's so fashionable I know it will just be a blast!" Derby smiled and waved them out

Nicky and Tad left his presence and Nicky scowled over his shoulder at the closing door, "I don't wanna go see Gord! He's the punk who took Lola from Johnny!"

"Nicholas.. Nicholas, patience, dear boy." Tad said placing a firm, but comforting hand on Nicky's shoulder, "You shall have your revenge for your brother. Just a day logner and we'll get to watch Derby, Gord, and Jimmy tripping over each other in a high-brawl. Sound fun?"

Nicky grinned, "Yus!" he yanked on Tad's sleeve and they dashed up the steps to Gords room. Tad made a face when he realized what was going on behind the door, and Nicky only blinked.

"Uhm- we'll tell him soon" Tad said nudging Nicky down the hall, "He's busy"

"BUSY?!" Nicky shrieked

"Yes, busy! Go!" Tad hissed. Honestly! He scoffed, even if Pink got mad about it, couldn't they perform such antics in Lola's room? It was only the appropriate place for it to be done. Why, someone may notice in Gord's room since it was right at the beginning of the hall.

--

"It been two weeks yet?" Johnny sighed propping his feet up on the dashboard of the pick-up truck as Gary sat in the passenger seat tinkeirng away with the wires. Johnny was supposed to be instructing him, but the King was too exhausted from all the fun he'd had last night to even think about work. Gina was tucked up in the back seat, asleep, she too had been busy last night.

"No, Johnny, you've got three days until Nicky is out" Gary replied, he ripped off a strip of electircal tape with his teeth, "Even when he is out- he's going to have to be extra careful, Crabblesnitch is positive he'll be the next Leader of the Greasers."

"Ha!" Johnny spat, rolling his eyes, in the process flopping onto his side, his feet swining to lay in Gary's lap, "I'd let Rusty 'fore I let him!"

"Who will take your place, Johnny?" he asked, ignroing the larger boys' muddy boots and how they were just about to rub on his clean, ironed slacks "You're graduating this year, aren't you?"

Johnny shrugged, "I ain't given it much thought."

"You should. Everyone needs a successor." Gary replied

"The boys picked me when we was Freshman, and when I graduate they can pick again." he replied burrying his face childishly into the corner of his jacket, where his elbow hooked inward. He was fixin' to go to sleep

"You sure you'll even graduate?" Gary asked "You think its possible?"

Johnny peered up at him, a goofy smile spread acorss his face and he shook his head, "Not even a little bit, Scar-face." and he fell asleep

Gary sighed and leaned his head out the window to look at Hal and Lucky who were crouched down to the ground outside the backseat window. They looked up at him nervously and Lucky stammered somehting about not waking Johnny and snitching on them. Gary blinked and turned to see what the heck he was talking about then realized they'd been angled so they could peek up Gina's skirt. He smirked and bit his lip.

"I won't, if you do me a favor" he sneered

"What?!" Hal jumped at the chance to keep Johnny off his back

"Go get Peter Kowalski" he said

"Aye-aye Scar-face!" they snapped sloppy salutes and spun on their heels and ran like the devil out of the shop. He smirked and went back to wiring the dashboard with electrical tape. He wondered vaugley if he'd catch the car on fire if he did it improperly.

--

"A tea party?" Gord yawned, looking at Tad and Nicky, "What ever for?"

"Jimmy Hopkins, of course!" Tad grinned

"I hate him." Gord replied, ending the discussion then and there

"Just do it, pauper!" Nicky sniffed, rolling his eyes, "Thats Derby's orders!"

"Oh! Derby said it?!" Gord grinned, "Well! Go tell him it will be just the most festive tea party we've ever had! Tell him to get engraved inviations and everyhting!"

"Sure thing!" Tad smiled, turning with Nicky to tell Derby.

"This is a lot of stupid running!" Nicky huffed, hopping up and down along side Tad as they ran, "Can't WE just beat up Hopkins?"

"Now, is that was dear Gary said to do?" Tad smirked, one hand aroun the softly crafted golden handle to Derby's sitting room,

Nicky pouted, "No.."

"Then no. Come along!" and he swung the door open.

The date of the tea party was set for the next evening and Nicky was bouncing on his bed in pure joy! Tad smirked, watching him, he had also come to like Nicky. The kid was a doll, and Tad couldn't fathom how when his father was a murderer. He shrugged the thought away, he wasn't evil and abusive like his dad. It must not be a strong trait- he decided.

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed. It sort of was.


	21. chapter twentyone

Howdy; I'm a bit depressed lately. Blame the Outsiders. Best book ever: You must read it! It makes me think a lot about death, about life, about people, fights, love, hate, strength. I hate thinking prolly why college is gettin' so hard. I hope my depression doesn't bleed over into my writing but I've got no luck so yeah. Please enjoy!

_DBG- I need to make a list about stuff i want done in my life! :D One is to watch ALL of Matt Dillon's works- ever! :D_

**Also: I NEED AN RP!! ANYONE?!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20  
"In Which there are Kidnaps and Invitations"

"I'm tellin' ya, Petey! Somethin's up!" Jimmy exclaimed "Somethin's up!"

"What are you talking about now?" Pete sighed, leaning his forehead ruefully against his knees as they sat on the front steps of the main building. School had just let out and Jimmy and Pete weren't too sure what to do with themselves that night. Jimmy was all for going to Come Hither and purchasing illegal magazines- but Pete refused. Then Jimmy went off on evil scheme's and shifty eyes that was when Pete stopped listening. Jimmy had gotten really paranoid lately and, honestly, it was easy to listen to charasmatic Gary rant but Jimmy was another matter, he wasn't as clever.

"I'm talkin' 'bout, Pete!" he spat, "Why haven't the cliques been fightin'? Its nearly Christmas and there're usuall some rumors goin' around!" he huffed, "I haven't heard a thing from Christy that she was spouting last year. Poor girl's probably gone into gossip-withdrawal! I'm tellin' ya, Prete, somethin's up!"

Pete sighed, "I am very, VERY happy that the Preps haven't ganged up on the Greasers- or the Jocks haven't picked on the Nerds! The only ones underpressure seem to be the Freshman and thats only from the Bully's! Please- stop questioning it! Maybe they've grown up!"

"You're underestmating the magnitude of this problem!" Jimmy shouted, earning stares from passing students and Pete wished he could disappear, "Gary-fuckon-Smith is a GREASER! I dunno about you but I think Johnny is the most unstable clique boss in the whole school! I don't want scheming-monkey Gary to fill his empty little head with plots!"

"Johnny has a new girlfriend, he's too busy with her to even talk to Gary!" Pete huffed, "Jimmy you're just being paranoid! There's nothing wrong here!"

"Yes there isssssss!!" Jimmy howled and this time people didn't look- they ran like the Devil himself was at their heels! Pete's face was red- he felt the heat rising to his ears

"Kowalskiii!" bellowed two deep voices

Pete looked up, and huffed, "Oh what now?! I- EEP!"

Lucky DeLuca and Hal Espisito were holding the pink-shirted boy high in the air. They looked at Jimmy who returned a blank, confused stare and there was silence. Finally Hal cleared his throat and spoke to Jimmy very formally.

"We have to take him, sir, he's been asked for"

"Uhm.. well, go ahead" Jimmy shrugged- if Pete thought it was so safe let him go with the psychotic, under-Gary's-indirect-control, stinky, loud, annoying Greasers. Serves him right- Jimmy justified it.

"J- J- Jiimmmyyyy!!" Pete cried flailing

At the same time Hal and Lucky bellowed: "WE WERE NOT LOOKING UP HER SKIRT!"

"N- never said y- you did.." Pete whimpered as the two began to run quite uncouthly away from the other boy who watched them evenly and then sighed. Poor Pete. He was probably going to be sacraficed to the God of Oil so all the Greasballs got good grades this year.

"Erhem." someone coughed behind him, and he turned, seeing Gord

"Hey Gord" he greeted nonchalantly as the other boy sat down

"Hello Jimmy," Gord smiled. "Hear about the dance?"

Jimmy noded, "M'yeah."

"Are you going, old Bean?" he smiled

Bean? Jimmy made a face, but played along: "No. Not this year. Why?"

"Just asking. Jimmy, how would you feel about attneding a tea party at the Harrington house?"

"Tea party?" Jimmy asked, "Naw, I think I'll pass."

"But you must, chap, you must!" Gord begged, "D- Derby even told me to give this to you!" he handed him the engraved inviation. Jimmy took it and realized how important it must have been if they bothered to get engraved invitations, the words: _We, The Preps, Invite Thee, James Hopkins, to the Harrington House, for a Spot of Tea, See You Then, Old Chap!_ in slick, gold cursive. He sighed, well now he had to go or he'd feel quilty.

"Fine" he sighed, "See you tomorrow night then"

"Splendid!" Gord hopped up and ran away. Jimmy sighed, Pete had got stollen by some Greasers and he had a tea party to attend. What the hell was he supposed to wear to a tea party?

* * *

I hope you enjoy this :D Things are winding down now.

I think the story will end them on Christmas Break but I'm not so sure. What do you think? Need opinions! Thanks.


	22. chapter twentytwo

D: I'm soooo sorry its taken me forever and a half to update. I'm such a terrible person TT.TT

_MobMotherSciath- This is for you! :D  
MollyMORPHINE- XD Yay! I'm back! Enjoy!  
Josh- She shall be here!  
DBG- XD poor Darry lawl_

* * *

CHAPTER 22  
"In Which Things Become Full-Circle"

Pete was thumped ungratefully onto the cold ground of the Auto-Shop, he looked up as the door shut and saw a light flick on above him and into the light stepped Gary Smith. His face was shadowed right under his gleaming, cynical eyes, the scar seemed to brighten under the floresent light and his cruel smile twisted up on his lips. He stood, looming, over Pete who nearly fainted. Oh God- he was going to be brutally murdered.

"Well, well, well Petey!" he chuckled, "Long time no punch, huh?" he sneered and knelt down, "You're Head Boy and everythin'.." he drawled

Petey was now getting a good look at him- Gary's hair had grown out and he even took to greasing it back just a bit so it wasn't in his way when he worked on the cars. The end had grown out to his shoulders but was trimmed nicely and looked good. His scar was real pale against his face which, if it was the shadowing or he'd gotten a slight tan, Pete didn't know but it was terrifying.

"Wha'd'ya want Gary?" Pete asked- trying to be brave but failing

Gary chuckled and smiled "Oh Petey, Petey- I missed you're silly little head"

Pete glared at him, "Wha'd'ya want Gary?" he repeated slowly

"Ah- changing tactics? Running scared? I love that, Petey, I admire that. Now down to business. I have a girlfriend, see? And I need to make sure our next date is perfect. What's with that look?" Gary glared and Pete turned his now-pale face away, Gary relaxed, "As I was saying: Our next date has to be perfect- I need you to distract the Greasers for me."

"What? Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Pete huffed, "Gary! After everyhting you did wh- why should I help you?"

Gary smirked and turned, he pulled out an electric razor and flipped the switch so it buzzed. Pete's eyes widened and he gasped, "I will shave you bald-ass-ugly like that troll Jimmy Hopkins if you don't!"

Pete whimpered- he liked his hair, it was real nice now and curly and everyhting. He hesitantly nodded, "Okay Gary I'll figure something out to keep 'em off your back... just- just don't cut my hair off!"

Gary grinned, "atta boy Petey- okay! Hal, Lucky return him to his dorm or Johnny gets to hear alllll about your stunt with Gina" he chuckled as they lifted a flailing Petey Kowalski over their heads and ran away. Ah, pawns. He loved having pawns.

--

Jimmy sighed approaching the Harrington House- he looked up at it miserably. Get it, drink a cup, make idle threats, get out. That was his master plan. That is what would save him from the humiliation of big, bad Jimmy "The King" Hopkins going to a tea party of all things. He inhaled and started to walk inside- the handle clicked and out stepped Tad and the new boy- Jimmy had only seen the kid in passing.

"Ah, hello James!" Tad grinned at him, "Come by for the bash, old chap?" he asked

"Yeah, 'guess so." Jimmy sighed in response

"Smashing. Do come in!" Tad waved him into the fancy foyer and all the Preps stood around casually talking about investments, bonds, and other things about money Jimmy Hopkins would never understand. Pink came rushing up to him.

"Oh Jimmy!" she wheeled him over to a corner and whispered: "Is there anyway you can get that fool Johnny Vincent to take his trashy slut back? I have to share the title of Princess, Jimmy! I am not happy!"

"Uhm- I don't think so Pinky- 'see, Johnny's got a new girl and--"

"I've seen her! Another slut with a wide ass- oh, please, Jimmy do this for me" she pouted at him and he could never resist the ladies, even when Zoe was tugging on his leash

"I'll see what I can do, you stay gorgeous." he winked and she giggled and ran back over to Derby who stood and grinned out at them all

"Welcome fellows!" he greeted in a luke-warm way, "Let's sit down for a spell."

So they all sat and sipped tea. Tad and Nicky were running back and forth with the pots, refilling their cups, smiling and handing out napkins, just like the new boy always did- the only reason Tad was helping was because he voulenteered.

"Which one's the pot for Jimmy?" Tad asked

"This one!" Nicky held up a white and blue pot with floral design and a big brown spot on the side. "Its icky like him"

Tad chuckled, "Oh my, my, my. Aren't we devious?" he said patting Nicky on the head and took the pot to Jimmy and refilled his cup with the Adderall-tainted-tea

"Alright- now we leave" Tad said

"Wait! Weren't we supposed to give it to Derby, Gord and Bif?" Nicky asked

"I don't know- what did the psychopath say to do?" Tad replied

"I can't 'member! I'm twelve!" Nicky huffed

"Oh, thats no excuse!" Tad shot back

"Tad! More tea!" Derby sneered

Tad made a horrible cringing face, and it seemed he'd have a spasm of some sort. He turned and smiled and bowwed, "Right away, Derby. Mhm." then turned back to Nicky, "I'll give it to them anyway- you go to the back and I'll say we're trying to find more sugar- okay? But jsut go out the window."

"Got it!" Nicky nodded as Tad made his way to Derby, Gord, Lola, Bif and Pinky who all sat together like the elite of the elite. He forced a smile as he poured their cups with the tea and then turned away and informed them they were out of sugar and he and Nicholas were in the back looking for more. No one heard him and if they did they didn't fancy to give him a response of any kind so he went into the back and saw Nicky stuck half-way through the window paralyzed with fear.

"Nicholas- just jump- its only a few feet" Tad said removing the suit he'd been wearing to be in his regular Aquaberry- even Nicky was in his old clothes, denim jeans and a leather jacket. He stared out the window in horror. Tad walked over and sighed, "What is it?"

"Johnny said that jumpin' out windows is bad 'cause he did once and he got real hurt" Nicky said

"He jumped out of the second story window of the boys' dorm! Yes- he got hurt!" Tad exhaled in irriattion remembering the night Johnny Vincent and his bagabond group escpaed the inevitable bullying from the upperclassmen when they were all Freshman. He remembered Johnny had landed wrong and twisted his ankle badly and was limping for weeks because he refused to use crutches.

Nicky shook his head- Tad sighed again, grabbed him around the waist and then threw them both out the window. He landed in a high- thick bush and Nicky had wrapped himself so around Tad it seemed the boy was a growth. He sighed and crawled through the brush and placed Nicky shakily to the ground. "Now we run" Tad said taking his hand and they made a mad dash to the Auto-Shop.

Johnny was sitting down leaning against the low, large stone, wall chewing thoughtfully on his fingernails while Gina scolded him for having such a habbit. The next thing he knew was Gary was gasping:

"My oh my is that Nicky and Tad?!"

Johnny got up and ran over to the gate and Nicky made a frezied jump into his older brother's arms. Johnny nearly lost balance but regained it and hugged him, "Hey, _bambino_, what're you doin' here? Thought you were stuck for another day"

"I got out for good behavior, Johnny!" he grined hugging him tight, "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Nicky!"

Tad exhaled and leaned against the one wall, he looked back at the Harrington House and then to Johnny and Nicky, surrounded by the other Greasers and how warm a reunion it was. He'd never have something like that, not at home or in his clique. He thought a moment about Luca Vincent. The man was a cold-blooded killer, yet his little wife had raised these three children with a special love and understanding Tad had never seen before. He may have been rich but money couldn't buy somehting like that.

--

Meanwhile, back at the ranch- er, Harrington House- or, maybe, now it could be called the Zoo. The Preps and Jimmy Hopkins were now having wild hallucinations and were pummelling each other.

"Freeze Evil Doers!" Kolbe hollered

"Shit its the spawn of Hell!" Gord screeched

"Johnny?!" Lola sounded hopeful

"I'M PRINCESS! ME!" Pinky was screaming at Derby who was ignoring her and battling it out with Jimmy and Bif.

"Er... Freeze messed up kids on crack!" Kolbe corrected himself, confused but proceeded, with the other Prefects to bust each and every one of them.

* * *

MollyMORPHINE's story Shattered is a good read and I highly recomend it

_bambino- baby_


	23. chapter twentythree

I feel better- wanna know why? My sister found my Benny and Joon tape -hugs it forever- God, I love that movie!

_DBG- yea, this story is quickly becoming another pm- fortunatley we're coming to a halt  
Josh- Thank you! She was for you! :D  
MollyMORPHINE- XD I love how you pick quotes from my chapters!  
MobMotherSciath- Oh, I'm deifnetly considering it_

OKAY! So now we're winding down, now we're seeing the big deal with Johnny's folks. Josh, you'll see why "And They Say Love is Simple" spoiled this chapter a bit. And, For the record, everyone MUST read _Shattered_ by MollyMORPHINE because how she captures a certain maternal character is pure gold!

* * *

CHAPTER 23  
"In Which There is the Aftermath"

The story was out nearly seconds after it happened and due to some pretty crafty manipulation on Gina's part Christy Martin was spreading Gary's story around so it all seemed like just what Kolbe had thought. Kids messed up on crack, only it was even better than that! So much better, Adderall caused symptoms such as hyperactivity, restlessness, rapid breathing, delusions and hallucinations which were the same side effects as the strong, psychostimulant Dextroamphetamine, which broken down was put into many other perscription drugs which could be gotten and smashed into the snortable, smokable street drug known as dexies. So, Crabblesnitch was mortified to learn that the precious rich kids, and dear Jimmy Hpkins were nothing but druggies.

"This is dissappointing. So dissappointing." he mourned over the loud speaker on monday, "James Hopkins, Derby Harrington, Bif Taylor, Pinky Gauthier, Lola Lombardi, and Gord Vendome are here-by suspended from the school grounds for the next two months- and students caught soliciting with them will suffer the same fate. If, at any time, a student see's these previously named students on school grounds you will be rewarded by reporting it directly to myself, or any school authority."

Gary held the ice pack over his eye and leaned back in the front seat of the green Toyota Johnny was tinkering with. Oh yeah, they'd let him in on it t sunday- the incident had occured on friday and after much debate between Nicky and Gary the older boy reluctantly told the other Greasers what they'd been up to. At which point Johnny thought it clever to slug him right in his left eye. Well, it swelled up and was near impossible to open, but fortunatley no one else had jumped in- it was Johnny's fight, apparently. He was lucky, Rusty lectured as she slapped the ice-pack over his eye, that Johnny had only hit him once. The older boy had been so mad. In retro-spect Gary was glad he only got hit once- it had nearly floored him.

And Tad? Well.. Tad is currently following the Greasers around because the remaining Preps won't speak to him and he gets jumped if he even tries to go over to the Harrington House.

"If I gotta-" Johnny was murmuring, "I'll kick their asses for 'em so the Fairy can fly home"

Gary chuckled, "Oh, poor Johnnycake!" he teased, "Tad's upsetting you that much?"

"Yes! He came up t'me this morning and said if I used less grease, bought some Aquaberry I'd be decent enough for public! I oughta' strangle him!"

"Leave Tad 'lone!" came Nicky's high-pitched shriek, if Johnny even tried to get rid of Tad the youngest Vincent brat, who Johnny really was crazy for, would have a fit. No, no couldn't have that! Couldn't tell the kid no- not even once.

Johnny huffed but fell silent and the rest of the day was pretty much eventless until while they were walking home in silence, Johnny and Gina wrapped up in each other, Rusty ws sort of mad at him so she was walking with Nicky and Tad- and the others had rushed to the carnival to celebrate the beginning of Christmas vacation! It was supposed to start, officially, on Thursday but a lot of students left early. Particularly the Vincent's. Christmas was Mrs. Vincent's favorites holiday and would not hear that her _bambini_ were only spending a week and a half, no, no, had to be two weeks exactly.

Due to faulty timing on the shcool's behalf the dance was pushed back to the week before graduation, Gina wasn't so mad because now she had time to make Neil buy her a real pretty, real expensive dress and teach Johnny to dance. They'd graduate, all the seniors, in April where as all the rest of the students were released in June.

It was all happening so fast, everything was already set in motion and planned.

In April Johnny, Gina, Gary, Norton and Peanut would graduate and not come back. Ever.

In May Johnny was packing his bags and moving three cities over to work in his uncles Garage.

In June Rusty and Nicky would start summer with the last bit of Greasers in the school, and they'd be trying to figure out the new leader all summer.

July would bring Norton and Peanut out to the same Garage if all went well with their Boss.

August would make Nicky thirteen.

By September, when school started back, Gary intened to be safely tucked away in Mrs. Vincent's attic- Rusty had promised him her old bedroom until she graduated.

But where would she be...?

"Hey" Johnny whispered jerking the girl from her thoughts, "Baby you alright"

Gina smiled up at him, "Sure thing, daddy-o."

"Ya'ain't called me that in a long time" he smiled

"Well, I fell out of habit for awhile" she replied and he smiled and they kissed.

--

"Nicky" Tad murmured from his spot on the thin cot next to Nicky's. The younger boy rolled noiselessly to face him and there was silence until the older teen spoke up, "Nicky is it true? The rumors about your father and all?"

Nicky's expression never chnaged, he was quiet for a time before answering, "I'm not allowed to talk about it because I don't know. Ask Johnny."

Tad laughed without humor, "Surely you jest! Your brother may beat me to death if I ask."

Nicky shook his head, "Mama told him he had to know it all, and that me and Rusty didn't need to know nuthin'.. I figure Rusty's weaseled it out of him but I don't wanna know. I got good memories of my papa and I wanna keep it that way."

He rolled over and didn't say another word- Tad knew he wasn't alseep.

Could he just ask Johnny? No. He knew if he, a rich kid, asked Johnny a personal question- especially one about your father who, according to rumors, killed a man who owed him money and ran off leaving his wife and children in a world of debt with a note saying 'don't bother looking for me I'm hiding from you people, not the cops'...

* * *

Okay! So: The science-y stuf about pills in the beginning is true. Trust me.

_bambini- babies_


	24. chapter twentyfour

Wow! Things are getting dramatic! You know the rest will probably be pointless drama, right? I had my Gary scheme (of course he'll still scheme but it won't be as big a deal) so time to move on to something else. Something I love the thought of: Murder, angst, parties and problems. Ask DBG if I adore those things, she'll tell ya'!

_DBG- I wanna kill him too!  
MobMotherSciath- Absolutely! Attics are great fun! I'll be on yahoo soon- promise! Just been so darn busy its a wonder I got to this!  
MollyMORPHINE- I like it too :D Nicky needs another friend_

* * *

CHAPTER 24  
"In Which There is a Very Itallian Mother"

Buses are probably the root of all evil in urban societies- think about it. In the summer you need a big winter coat just to stay a little warm because for some reasons each bus is equipped with the air-conitioning for a giant corporate building right in the back! Also, what kind of people ride the bus? Creepy ones. Creepy people generally ride buses! They sit there and just stare it you, their upper lip curled back revealing yellow, buck-teeth and their glasses slide down their lop-sided nose while the drool trickles over their chin. Ew. Johnny shudders at the thought- he hates the bus but its the only way to get to his house aside from walking and Mrs. Vincent just wouldn't hear of that.

The Vincents live outside Bullworth. The highway braches off, one exit leading into the city of Bullworth and if you drive another ten minutes there's a second exit to the left and turning down that you come to a small community of lop-sided houses along a paved road full of holes and sidewalks broken into chunks. It wasn't on any map, and Bullworth didn't consider it a province of theirs. It was nameless, belonged to no one, and the people there weren't very rich. But, it was a nice neghborhood nonetheless, the people were kind and all knew each other- however they left the Vincents to themselves most of the time. It was here that Luca Vincent lost his mind, the same place Johnny had first greased his hair back, the same place Rusty learned to walk, and the same place Nicky had manipulated with his cuteness.

The bus chugged along its route with the Greasers in the back along the long bench seat completely taking it over. Johnny sat near the window with Gina who was holding Nicky close on his left, next to him was Tad, and on Tad's left was Gary who had his arm around Rusty's shoulders as they drove along, she was also staring blankly out the window like the brother. The bus screeched to a halt and they stepped off into the cold, snow-coveed street corner of their neighborhood. Johnny exhaled a cloud and snagged his arm around Gina's waist and they began walking.

"Hey- Johnny" Gary said suddenly and everyone stopped, as the Greaser in question turned to face him, but Gary wasn't concerned, "When I started dating Rusty you told me your 'pops' would be mad about it- how can he be mad if he ain't around?" he asked

"That was just to scare ya' off now shut your trap and don't mention that prick 'round my ma!" Johnny spat at him- he'd been in a really horrible mood lately and only Gina in her infinit wisdom was able to calm him down. She slid a gloved hand under his jacket and t-shirt, dancing over the small of his back and Johnny allowed himself to be turned and they started to walk again.

Rusty gave Gary a sharp look, "Don't mention papa around mama, you understand?"

"Yes- I know!" Gary sighed, arm back around her shoulder as they walked to the house- it was the one at the very end of the street, white with black onnings and shutters, a front porch and bright Christmas lights. It didn't look like the sort of home Johnny Vincent would walk into, Tad thought, it actually looked very nice. It wasn't as crooked as the other houses on the street.

They walke up the five, short steps to the porch and Johnny shook his hair free of snow and knocked on the door. There was silence before the door was clicked unlocked and swung open revelaing a short woman, she only came up to Johnny's shoulder, she had bright brown eyes like her son. In fact, Johnny looked almost exactly like her if you didn't count her thick, wiry black hair which had been passed onto the two youngest Vincent children. If you thought long and hard enough you can picture Luca Vincent- he must have had brown, smooth hair, and carmel eyes, he was tall and broad too like his son. It was amazing, to see how smilar they were- at least, Gina thought so.

_"Johnny! Il mio bambino! Oh, Roxanne, Nicky, mamma di elasticità un abbraccio!"_ the woman gushed her arms around Johnny and soon Rusty and Nicky joined the hug too. Gina grinned at Gary and Tad who just didn't seem phased by the embrace.

_"Oh, mamma, mamma voi won' congettura che cosa ho appoggiato alla scuola, mamma di t!"_ Nicky gushed, wide-eyed and hopping up and down

_"Dicagli la mamma interamente all'interno, il mio dolce"_ Mrs. Vincent smiled at him, turning to pull them inside but Johnny stopped her suddenly

_"La mamma, queste è i nostri amici. La mia amica Gina. Ragazzo Gary di Rustys ed amico Tad di Nickys. Possono rimanere per il Natale anche?"_ He asked her

_"Naturalmente possono, il mio piccolo uomo!"_ She gushed in response and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him

Johnny's voice dipped low, he whispered to her _"Mamma, don' la t parla italiano. Potete arrestarti?"_

Suddenly she looked up at Gary, Gina and Tad, she smiled, "I'm so sorry! I'm just so use to speaking with my babies in the old language, you understand? Yes?"

They all nodded, "Sure. I'm Gina!" the girl grinned grabbing Mrs. Vincent into a hug, "And someday I hope to be your daughter-in-law!"

"Daughter-in-law?!" she grinned, returning the hug then looked at Gary, "Are you the boy dating my little girl?" she asked

Gary nodded, "I am and I'm solidly in love with her!" he slammed his fist into his palm to emphasize this point. "I promise to treat her right"

"Oh cut the crap" Rusty rolled her eyes, "Mamma if he makes me mad I'll just give him the ol' one-two" she jabbed the air playfully with her fists and smiled up at her mother

"I'm sure Johnny will too. Come on! Let's stop standing in the cold and go inside!" she ushered the kids in and Tad was shocked to see how finely her house was decorated and how delightful and roomy it was. She then assigned rooms- Gina and Rusty would share, Johnny had to split his room with Tad, and Gary and Nicky could also bunk togehter. She had dinner ready too and the first thing they did was stuff themselves on food- really good food too- the woman was an excellent cook. Then she asked them to go unpack and get reay for bed. They'd arrived there around seven and after eating it was almost ten.

Nicky ran into his room and tackled his stuffed bear- "FUZZY! I missed you!" he cried hugging it tightly and Gary couldn't help but smile. Nicky had a bunk bed but slept on the bottom

"Whats up with that?" Gary asked

"My Fuzzy!" he snapped possesivley, reminding Gary of Gollum

"Okay- your Fuzzy. I meant the bunk-bed."

"Oh! It was Johnny's when he was little and our cousin lived with us an they shared a room." he explained and shut his eyes "Oh- I missed you Fuzzy!" he sighed and fell asleep. Gary sighed too and climbed up into the top bunk and layed down. His eyes fell on an obsene picture of a naked woman carved into the side- he grinned seeing the sharp intials beneath it. J.V. Johnny was such a pervert.

--

"Whoa." Gina exhaled entering the lavishly furished, plush bedroom. Rusty usually wore a lot of drab colors, but it was so bright in there! Rusty plopped down onto her bed and looked up at the gaping older girl.

"what?" she asked

"This is incredible!" she gushed "I love your room!"

"Its okay" she shrugged and pointed to a large pile of pillows, stuffed animals, and bean bag chairs, "I'll sleep there yo can have the bed"

"You sure?" Gina asked

"yes" Rusty nodded going over to the pile "Its more comfortable"

Gina went to the bed and poked it- ew. It was firm like no one ever slept in it. She sighed- she was so used to Johnny's matress which was nice and soft from all the action it saw. She fell down and wondered if Rusty would let her wear it in..

--

"Egad!" Tad fell back- the first thing he was greeted with from Johnny's room was a picture of a girl in a string bikini. Johnny gave him a look and he entered the room and looked around and paled- there were several posters of girls wearing almost nothing. Other posters of cars and motorcycles and then there was a majority of the posters were of the half-nude girls and some form of 'tuff' transportation.

Johnny dropped his duffel bag onto his bed- two matresses on the floor covered with a mass of blankets and pillows. There was a couch by a small, foggy window and Johnny pulled it out to a bed and motioned for Tad to sleep there. Tad sighed and watched Johnny toss a blanket and few pillows onto the couch then the Greaser flopped back and sank into the sea of pillows.

"Uhm- Vincent can you take down a few of these posters?" Tad asked

"No" Johnny replied- Tad noticed he was almost imposible to see, but if that was because of the shadows or bed covers he didn't know

"Why not?" he huffed

"Why you want 'em down? Switchin' teams? Don't try and pick up Nicky." he warned

Tad rolled his eyes, "You foolish-"

"Shut up. Its my room don't like it go away!"

Tad fell silent for a few hours- he found a remote. Well, it found him by unearthing itself from its rooted position in between the couch cushions and prodded him in the butt a few times before he pulled it out. Curiously he pressed the on button and shreiked when a TV he hadn't noticed flipped on. Johnny was in bed but Tad didn't think he was asleep. He was watching a program about sewing machines and their uses in the home in the nineteen-twenties. It was incredibly dull. That was when his eyes landed on a framed picture, the glass was smudged and cracked probably because it was lying on the floor. Tad reached down and picked it up, he couldn't see the picture and remvoed it from the glass and out with it fell a slip of paper. He picked it up and read:

'Hey boy,

By the time you get this I'll be long gone. Tell your ma not to come after me, boy. I don't want nothing to do with you people ever again.

Sincerely your ex-father, Luca Vincent.'

Tad's eyes were wide and he turned to the picture in his other hand, he felt his throat constrict. There was a man, a tall man with chestnut hair and light carmel eyes but he had a grim, square jaw and a firm, forced smile, he wore a suit. On his hip was a little girl, maybe two or three years old with black hair pulled up into pig tails on the top of her head, she also had bright carmel eyes and wore a little floral pink dress. Next to the man, she came up to his chin and had thick curly black hair, not wiry, her face was soft and angular and her chocolate eyes were shining with youth. In her arms was a little boy with black fuzz on the top of his head nad he wore a little pair of jeans and a t-shirt. In between them was a boy with shaggy chestnut hair, deep carmel eyes and a huge grin, he was leaning forward a bit, probably had been rocking on his heels when it was taken and didn't have a care in the world.

Tad's eyes kept moving from face to face but finally lingered on the man.

His jaw dropped.

Oh God no.

"Dad.." he exhaled tracing the face of the cold man he knew so well.

* * *

Weren't expecting that, were ya'?! XD

Wow! I never had so much Italian before :D

_Johnny! Il mio bambino! Oh, Roxanne, Nicky, mamma di elasticità un abbraccio!- Johnny! My baby! Oh, Roxane, Nicky, give mommy a hug!_

_Oh, mamma, mamma voi won' congettura che cosa ho appoggiato alla scuola, mamma di t!- Oh, mommy, mommy you won't guess what I did back at school, mommy!_

_Dicagli la mamma interamente all'interno, il mio dolce- Tell mommy all about it inside, my sweet_

_La mamma, queste è i nostri amici. La mia amica Gina. Ragazzo Gary di Rustys ed amico Tad di Nickys. Possono rimanere per il Natale anche?- Mom, these are our friends. My girlfriend Gina. Rustys boyfriend Gary and Nickys friend Tad. Can they stay for Christmas too?_

_Naturalmente possono, il mio piccolo uomo!- Of course they can, my little man!_

_Mamma, don' la t parla italiano. Potete arrestarti?- Mom, they don't speak Italian. Can you stop?"_


	25. chapter twentyfive

_-grabs a nice, big rock and hides. Begins to speak- _Hiya' guys! My, my it has been awhile! Oh, you know. Things came up. School, boys, roleplays.. a new confidence in a new fandom. . I'm sorry! But I'm back! Please don't throw things at me!

But mostly all this is because of a certain terrible girl not writing anything: DBG's fault entirely- blame her for the long wait!

_MobmotherSciath- Hello :D Long time no talk. I'll be on yahoo tomorrow. Or thurs.. promise.  
Josh- I'm glad XD  
MollyMORPHINE- go check out the 'ninja glare' on youtube! And, are you going to update Shattered soon? :D_

* * *

Chapter 25  
"In Which there is a Whispers in the Dark"

It stormed that night- the wind howled, whipped and shrieked through the creaks of the old house, the branches of the trees tap-tap-tapping on the old, dirty glass of the attic windows. The sky was dark, almost black from the clouds, there were no stars out and the snow was falling in heavy drifts from the sky. They were going to be snowed in tomorrow that was for sure. Tad didn't think about it though, he didn't want to do anything right now. He glanced across the room at the other boy, lying in low-cut jeans and a no shirt, messy chestnut hair... how didn't he notice? They had the same square jaw, same sharp eyes.

He shook his head. No. His imagination was getting carried away- they looked nothing alike. He never noticed it before because there was no way it was true.

He was lying on the folded-out bed, ignoring the itchy fabric of the stitches under his arms- he wore a t-shirt and Aquaberry pajama bottoms. He'd been lying there, shivering, his arm aching and sore from holding that picture up over his head and squinting at it in the darkness. But, he knew. He knew that was his father. He looked over at Johnny- his throat constricted.

Johnny Vincent was his half-brother.. so was Nicky, and Rusty and some day he'd be related to Gary Smith and Gina.. he shuddered. Oh God. No- he had to talk to Johnny and make sense of this! He forced himself up and crawle over the bed. The couch and Johnny's fort of pillows, matresses, and blankets making a bed were about three feet apart. Johnny was on his stomach laying half-off, Tad's fingers brushed his elbow if he leaned a little. If he leaned a lot he could grab his elbow and shake him awake.

Tad squeezed his eyes shut.. one, two, three. He shook him hard. "Johnny wake-up!" he gasped

"Fairy!" Johnny snapped batting away Tad's hand. Tad wondered at the contrast, his skin was smooth and Johnny's was hard and tough. "I don't care if it scares ya'! Keep offa' me when I sleep!" he barked, rolling away.

"Johnny! We need to talk!" Tad finally hissed, eyes shining dangerously

"This better be good!" Johnny sat up striaght.

They couldn't be anymore different. Johnny was so Itallian, he had dark hair and eyes, a strong face, working hands, tone mussels, dark eyes that had seen so much hurt they were narrowed but flighty- paranoid because of women and circumstances, confidence radiating off him because he was just fine wandering around naked. Tad was nothing like him, pale and thin, with soft hands and perfect hair- he'd never go anywhere without a shirt and pants because he just wasn't filled-out with wirey mussels like Johnny was- like his father was.

"This man.." he bit his lip, pulling out his wallet and held up a picture of their father. His hands were trembling and Johnny only blinked, not understanding. "Doesn't he look like.." he held up the family picture

Johnny's jaw dropped and he snatched both from Tad's hands. Eyes wide. He started to breath heavily and looked up at Tad, back to the pictures, then to Tad- going between the two- making the same comparrison's Tad had. Only, Johnny was taking it a lot worse.

"_Oh, mamma della mamma oh il mio Dio. Oh Dio._" Johnny stammered in Itallian

"Johnny!" Tad spat- jerking the other boy into reality, "Please for just a moment speak in English and keep your wits about you!" he sighed

Johnny glared at him, "We've got to go talk to my mother- she's the only one who knows!"

"Johnny, you're a wretched liar" he said, smiling a bit tensley, "Really.. your eyes are like books I can read them perfectly."

"Whats your mom?" Johnny asked suddenly

"M- my mom? Why do you need to know anything about mummy?!" Tad hissed, getting defensive

"What is she?! My aunt?!" Johnny yelled

Oh. Tad shrank back, the in-breeding. Thats what he was talking about. "Uhm, they're cousins.."

"...Why'd he leave my mom for your mom?!"

"Oh I don't know!" Tad hissed, "Look- it's obvious your fa- my fa- OUR father is the problem, not our mom's."

Johnny sat back down, looking down. There was a long, terrible silence until Johnny finally spoke, spilling out the whole, terrible story.

"Mamma and dad met in Yum Yum Market about sixteen and a half years ago, after six months she found out she was pregnant with me and they got married. Apparently he always had something to do up in Old Bullworth Vale- five days a week and that left no time for her and me. After five years like this mom had Rusty and Nicky- then dad moved back in with us. Then.. I was eight when he left for good after killing somone and leaving that damn note!"

Tad stared at him and sighed, "M- my.. oh my. My father lived the weekdays with us and ran his Shipping company but on weekeneds he went off camping alone. When I was five my dad left us for three years and he came home just after Chad's father was murdered and he's been home ever since."

"He didn't even leave the fuckin' city!" he spat, slamming his fist into the matress, "Bastard!"

"How didn't they catch him?" Tad exhaled, eyes wide.

"The bastard! I hate him! Hate him!" Johnny jumped up stomring back and forth. "I need to tell mamma now- okay?!"

"Yes- okay" he nodded.

Johnny stormed out and Tad slumped down and hid his face in his hands. Oh my God. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Some more things need to be explained; this is the tip of the iceberg.  
There will be no updates from here-on-out until DBG writes me a new story in the Bully or Outsiders fandom so there. If you want a new chapter hassle her.

_Oh, mamma della mamma oh il mio Dio. Oh Dio- Oh, mom, mom, oh my God. Oh God._


	26. chapter twentysix

"If I kill White Eyes forever I am still Geranimo. I am still Appache."  
Damn what an epic movie. Okay, anyway: I love Apapche's! :D I'm totally goin' Kiowa now.. okay if anyone figures out what the crap I'm talkin' about feel free to send me a review saying so and a virtual cookie shall be bestowed.

_DBG- well, you left me. I understand its kind of late and we've been up so much the last few nights and all. So here ya' go. Hurry up with that new chapter.  
Josh- Well, you see, DBG is supposed to be updating an Outsiders fic for me but she HASN'T DX  
MobMotherSciath- Haha. Thanx- me too.  
MollyMORPHINE- Hey, aweosme update btw- you inspired me :D_

OKAY: Well, here I am whoreing people again: Read "Johnny's New Dame" its MobMotherSciath's and I's rp and "Shattered" by MollyMORPHINE which is just super epic and wonderful.

* * *

Chapter 26  
"In Which They Speak"

Tad's eyes widned when he saw Mrs. Vincent, all five-foot-nothing of her thin, Itallian self rasie her hand and let it come crahsing down across her son's face a loud, sharp smack echoed in the walls of the small room. Nicky gasped, covered his mouth with his trembling little hands while Rusty looked down, unable to watch the soft, red swelling on her brother's pale cheek. Their mother, teary-eyed, and trembling, giving him a horrid look. One that could make the strongest man slink back into a dark corner, and it was certanly making Johnny shiver and wish he wasn't taller than her because then when he looked down he wouldn't be staring into her soft, sorrowful eyes.

_"Chiuda in su! Non conoscete di che cosa state parlando, Johnny, appena avete chiuso in su!"_ She hollered, tears rolling down her thin, gentle cheeks

_"Mamma, prego, dovete dirmi circa questo! È il mio padre! Il mio padre! Dicami, mamma, per favore. Voi can' la t lo manterrà nello scuro più."_ Johnny begged her, grabbing her small hands in his, tears beginning to brim in his carmel eyes, "Mamma, please, speak English.."

She let out a shakey breath and reached her hand up gently to lay her hand on his reddened cheek, she watched him wince, "Baby, I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to hit you- Johnny. Johnny look at me." her voice was smooth and softer and sweet and she coaxed his big, carmel eyes to look up into hers, "I'll tell you.."

So she went into a long tale, it was the same Johnny and Tad had peiced together, she had beenable to realize he was two-timing her for a richer woman, though she had no idea he had a second child. Tad turned out to be a whole month and a half younger than Johnny almost exactly. She had thought he stopped when Nicky and Rusty had been born but nothing could descirbe the anguish she felt when she read in the papers about Luca Vincenct murdering someone! Someone who, as far as she had known, had little to do with his life. Wrong. Tad's mother had been cheating on him with Chad's uncle so he left for a time, to be with Mrs. Vincent and Johnny, Rusty and Nicky, until no one expected him to come back so he killed Mr. Morris as Luca Vincent and then dropped his birth name Luca to go back to being the ever-famous: Markus Spencer.

Markus Spencer was his assumed aliace for the rich people- Tad's last name should actually have been Vincent. If you wanted to get real technical then you could say Tad shouldn't even exist.

After listening to the whole complicated, long-winded, and heart-breaking tale Johnny stood silently staring with perplexed interest at his mothers soft pink shoes. Gina came over and took his hand and cooed softly at him, pet his hair and looked into his eyes. Johnny pushed her off.

"He thinks he's too good for my family?" he spat finally, looking between his mother and Tad

"Johnny-" his mother began

"Fuck him! I'll teach 'em!" Johnny shouted, the next second he was storming for the door, shirtless aside form his leather jacket and went into the blizzard. He was mad. It didn't matter, the blizzard didn't phase him- he didn't care. No. That bastard! That no good bastard!

"Johnny, _bambino, _stop this please!" his mother begged, slipping down to her knees by the door frame watching her son storm through the thick snowdrift. Gina rushed past her, the girl in only a pair of loose pink pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. She ran barefooted after him into the storm.

Mrs. Vincent stared in horror after them. They were surely going to get sick! She stood and looked back at Rusty, Gary, Nicky and Tad, she couldn't run out on them too. Sighing, she knew Gina would manage some sense into his thick skull. She stepped back into the house and shut the big oak door.

"...I'm sorry" Tad choked out, pushing up to run upstairs, a hand cupping his mouth

"Tad!" Nicky gasped and ran after him

Mrs. Vincent looked at Rusty and Gary who sat in silence, their hands loosely cupping the others, fingers lazily entwined. She watched them, Rusty looked up, her thick brown eyes glistened.

"Go to bed, Mamma. If Johnny comes back I'll wake you."

"If?" she choked, mimicing Tad, covering her mouth with her hand

"When" Gary clarified firmly, "We promise."

She nodded mutely, kissed each of them on their foreheads and walked numbly upstairs to where Tad and Nicky were crying in Nicky's room. She slid into the spot next to the boys. Wrapped up in each others arms, crying. She watched them a moment, shocked- they cried the same. Slow, pathetic sobs, shivering and snivelling, faces scrunched unattractivley. They cried like Luca. She knew Johnny didn't cry, and the few times he had as a child it was like her. Rusty never cried- not once ever. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't cry. Rusty was the storngest one when it came to handelingsadness and anger.

"Come here, _innamorati_" She cooed and pulled them both into her arms and they doubled up and cried in her lap and she sat and watched them, petting their hair back interchangably, going from Nicky to Tad.

What a Christmas, she mused looking at Tad, his long eyelashes bright with tears, her eyesflickered down histhin cheeks to a perfect jaw, so handsome like Luca and Johnny. She sighed. He was crying for them- he was an empathetic boy. He felt. He understood.

He was so much like Luca.

--

"Rusty?" Gary looked at his girlfriend as she jumped to her feet, eyes blazing with tears but not a single one would ever fall. Her black hair fell down past her shoulders to her mid-back, so much longer than when she first came to the school. She stood with her back to him, her small form quivering under the long, black hoodie she wore. He placed a hand on her thin shoulder.

"Why?" she spat at him, turning to glare light brown eyes at her scar-faced beau,

"Why what?" he asked her, trying his hardest to keep his sparodic voice even,

"Why should I take your hand when you can't promise me a happy ending?!" she snapped, voice cracking, choking,

Gary looked aside for a moment, then back to her, "I can't undo this.."

"Oh, shut up!"

Gary looked down and slid his hand down to gently hold her hand but she jerked it back, turning around to glare at him. Her tearful eyes made him so sad. "We can't take back what's happened, Rusty. You can just look ahead and hope, and live."

She'd taught him that. Sitting in the Tennements, listening to his rants, and she'd throw in a splash of hope and he'd melt and look at her and there was understanding and not a word spoken. Perfect. But here she was.. questioning.

"This is just another time where we can't control our lives, Gary!" she hollered at him, "I can't control this! I can't do anything! I can't do it! I can't!"

"No one's asking you to," he said simply

She choked a cruel chuckle, "Right! Like Johnny and them don't need me to- to be here? All calm. I can't! M- my father really is a murderous bastard and- and you know what that means?!"

"Nothing. You don't kill people," he shrugged "Johnny's a big boy, everyone's okay"

"They need me! Damn you, they need me!!" she was screaming, "I've got to hold Mamma and Johnny up, I've got to keep Nicky safe- I've got to be hard and mean and cold so they can all be happy!"

"That's Johnny's job" Gary said

"I can't expect you to spend forever with me!" she shouted, "You just don't understand! I shouldn't think you'd understand!"

"...What's that mean?" he asked keeping his voice steady

"It means--" she stopped because Gary brushed his hand over his eyes. Her heart stopped. "G- Gary?"

"Gonna just.." he let out a trembling sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore-finger and thumb, head bowed, one arm corssed, "..just leave me, huh? What the hell am I supposed to do? You want all the things I can't give to you! J- just take it all and.. and I'll go on reaching for something.. something that wasn't even there in the first place!!"

She shook her head and looked at him gently, "Gary.." she reached out and took his hand away from his face, "..am I all you have?"

He snapped a glare at her, his eyes as watery and red as hers were, "Yes!"

"I'm all you've thought you've ever had..." she continued slowly, he watched her, "Thats how it is with me, Johnny, Mamma and Nicky.. and all I can see is us falling apart.. because of stupid Papa..and now.. I'm scared.. and now I'm scared, Gary.."

He bit back a sob, "I'm scared too."

She threw her arms around his thin waist and cried. Gary had to step back a little bit so he didn't fall,and he held her close to his chest, running his nimble fingers through her unruly black hair.

"I got you. I got you. And I'll always have you." he whispered to her

"I got you, too." she whispered, sobbing. "I got you."

--

"Johnny?" Gina broke the silence

"Go home ya' dumb broad!!" Johnny hollered back at her

Gina stopped and stared at him, eyes wide, and she slapped him without a seconds warning. The second time in one night, over the exact same spot, sharp, quick and she turned on her heels and stormed back into the house. They'd only been a few feet away.

"No good comes from worry.." he muttered to himself and turned back on course.

Going straight for Old Bullworth Vale.

For his father.

* * *

It was all absolutely nessecary. Every single scene. Every single speck of dialect.

_Chiuda in su! Non conoscete di che cosa state parlando, Johnny, appena avete chiuso in su!- Shut up! You do not know what you are talking about, Johnny, just shut up!_

_Mamma, prego, dovete dirmi circa questo! È il mio padre! Il mio padre! Dicami, mamma, per favore. Voi can' la t lo manterrà nello scuro più.- Mommy, please, you have got to tell me about this! He is my father! My father! Tell me, mommy, please. You can't keep me in the dark anymore._

_innamorati- sweethearts_


	27. chapter twentyseven

Wow- again! Its been a long time huh? :D Sorry guys. ^^; I'm working on another one-shot (of a sorts) for Bully (its a surprise for someone- the contents I mean) So I've been preoccupied. Technically its not Halloween anymore 'cause its 12:15 a.m. when I started this so its sort of November 1st but oh well. This is your Halloween chapter!

**Happy Halloween! :D**

_Josh- Thanx ^^  
DBG- I hate you  
MobMotherSciath- Just wait- so much more emotion to come!  
MollyMORPHINE- Who doesn't love drama?!_

* * *

Chapter 27  
"In Which They Fight"

7:00 a.m.

"Damn" Johnny cursed, shivering in the cold, the cigarette was hanging from his full lips. He was crouching in a snow-drift outside the Spencer Shipping facility and he was bent on seeing his father who apparently was at work every morning directly at seven-thirty. He'd stolen a pack of cigarettes and was currently on his second one. It had been half an hour since he left his house, his cheek smarting from two seperate assaults. He deserved each.

7:10 a.m.

No one had even passed him. The snow was piling up higher and higher and he was sure that by the time someone did bother to venture this deep into Blue Skies he'd be frozen to death under a bank of snow.

7:15 a.m.

"Dammit!" he jammed his third cigarette into the frosty mound of snow around his knees and stepped out. He was shivering and shaking from the cold- he thought it may have been a good idea get a shirt. But from where? His pants were soaked from the knees down and his legs were frozen. He was sure his legs were frozen- he couldn't feel them.

7:20 a.m.

"Where is he?" he lit the fifth cigarette and jammed it between quivering, cold lips.

7:25 a.m.

"I can't feel anything" he sighed wrapping his arms around himself and hopping up and down impatiently to revive the feeling. No dice. He sneezed- dammit! Now he was sick? Could it get any worse?!

7:30 a.m.

There wasn't a car in sight.

7:35 a.m.

"He'll come. He's a workaholic- he'll come!" Johnny repeated to himself over and over.

7:37 a.m.

A shiny black car rolled up and a man stepped out of it. A strong square jaw, chestnut hair, carmel eyes; he wore a brown suit, matching hat, and carried a breifcase. Johnny hated everything about him. But- it was his father. He'd know that face anywhere.

"_Papà_" He called to the man, assuming he spoke Italian- even though Tad didn't a man named Luca Vincent probably did.

"I'm not your father, kid." he said, not bothering to look up

"Yes you are!" Johnny suddenly felt strong and stormed over, "Yes you are!"

"I was, kid!" Luca spun to face him, glaring, "But I'm not anymore. I can't be. Markus Spencer has one useless son- and he doesn't want two more!"

"Thats what I am?!" he screamed "Just somehting you can throw away?! I'm your son!"

"YOU were a mistake, Johnnathon. You will always be a mistake. I did not want you. I do not want you. I left so I wouldn't have you. You mean nothing to me Johnnathon! Not a thing!" he shouted and it echoed off the dense brick walls surrounding them.

Johnny stared at him, eyes wide and hurt. He'd known that- he had. He kne deep down that that's what his father always felt but that didn't mean it hadn't stabbed him in the heart like a cold knife. He didn't want him. There was nothing. No love. There was nothing in his eyes except cold, heartless truth. God- he exhaled. Oh God.

"You- you can't mean that _papà_!" he begged, eyes wide, "You can't! You're my dad!"

"I'm only the reason you were created, Johnnathon, I'm not anything more. I don't love you." he stated it flatly

"...n- not even a little?" he asked, his voice only a whisper- he felt cold and miserable.

"Not even." he shook his head

Johnny felt tears- hot, wet tears- spring into his eyes and he turned away from him to hide it. Luca wasn't fooled but he didn't care enough to wait there a second longer. He fixed his hat so it sat perfectly on his head and he walked into his building. Johnny watched him go- waited a second as his knees weakend and turned and started to run back home. His heart pounding in his chest as the tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes but not a single one fell.

Johnny Vincent didn't cry.

* * *

There ya' go. Now... here's a question:

Johnny angst or no? :D


	28. chapter twentyeight

I really don't like the sights new format. DX Its sooo confusing. Man. Oh well. ANYWAY I'm updating a lot more frequently because I'm really, really sorry that it took so long to update.

_MobMotherSciath- Sally should kick his ass XD We could throw it into the rp, huh?  
MollyMORPHINE- Me toooo- he's sooo cute.  
Josh- Its worse this chapter  
lov- Oh you know all that's gonna happen :D_

**WARNING**: Johnny angst ahead!

* * *

Chapter 28  
"In Which He Breaks"

"Rusty is Johnny still not home?" Nicky mumbeled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with his balled up fist. His sister was sitting with Gary on the couch their hands entwined by bright green string, Rusty had the strings going up and down laced through her fingers, Nicky couldn't remember if they were called candles or ladders. He hated the string game because she only knew the really, really hard one. Cat's Cradle.

"No." she said, not looking at her brother, then glanced up at Gary, "Right pinky finger, hook it around the top left one and hook it over the right."

Gary did as he was told. Nicky sighed- great- now the Sociopath understood how to make the stupid cradle. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. Gina was sitting at the table, her hair falling over her shoulders as she stared sadly into the hot cup of coffee she held inbetween two loose hands. She wore a red dress with small, black polka dots all of it, a sash of lace around her thighs from the hem underneath. The dress was strapless but she had one of Johnny's old black zip-up sweatshirts on as well, and matching black pumps and fishnet stalkings. Her hair and make up was done as perfect as usual but she looked miserable and sad.

"Gina" he whispered softly, and she looked up, her eyes were hard. "You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, baby. You want some coffee?" she stood and walked over to the machine and started to make a second mug

"No, but thanks. I was act--"

"You sure? How about some hot chocolate?" she moved to the cupboards

He sighed and shook his head, "No, I--"

"I could make you some food. Are you hungry?"

"Gina!" he yelled, she turned quickly to him, "I just wanted to know if you and Johnny are still a couple"

"Oh of course we are!" she gushed and pulled him into her arms in a tight hug, "I love my baby!"

He smiled and hugged her back, "Good."

There was a creak on the steps and Tad stepped down into the room, his hair a wild mess on top his head. He looked over at each of them, "Oh- hello" he yawned

"Want some coffee?" Gina asked letting go of Nicky and rushing back to the machine

"No thank y-"

"Hot chocolate?"

"I'm fine there's no nee-"

"Breakfast?"

"Gina. Stop." Tad sighed finally and slid into a chair next to Nicky, he smiled at the smaller boy and rubbed his hair good naturdley. "Has Johnny come back?" he asked

Gina shook her head, "No.." she took up another mug of coffee and piling in the sugar, spoonful after spoonful.

"Gina..." Rusty sighed, she came into the small kitchen with Gary- they'd given up on making the Cat's Cradle. Gary just didn't have the patience for it. "You've had enough coffee. Why don't you lay off and go to sleep?"

"Not until he's home." Gina murmured picking up the mug and drinking, "I won't sleep a second until he's home."

"But that could be a long time," Rusty said evenly, "I think you should go to sleep.."

"No! I-" the front door suddenly slammed shut, "JOHNNY!" she ran into the living room and tackled him!

Johnny was frozen, he was numb and shakey, and when Gina tackled him with all her strength he toppled over onto the ground under her. He could hardly move and felt stiff but she was very warm and didn't seem to reliaze how weak his grip was around her waist, and for that matter she didn't seem to notice they were flat on the floor.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you so much!" he gasped and held him tight, "I'm so sorry I slapped you- how's your face?" she finally looked up and gasped, "Oh my God! What have you been doing? Get up right now!" she scrambeled up and yanked him to stand- he wobbled but she caught him and held him up. "Come on" he whispered, leading him to the steps. "You should take a hot shower.."

Johnny's wasn't sure if his brain had frozen or what but he found it impossible to form any words.

She was able to help him upstairs and was fussing over how cold he was for the longest time before she turned on the shower and got it ready for him. He was shivering a little less now- which made her happy. Though his fingers were numb and she helped him undress and practically shoved him under the hot stream of water.

"So where'd you go?" Gina asked him suddenly

Johnny had his eyes shut and his face tilted back to the water hit the entire length of his body, he turned his head a bit to look at her. "I went to see my dad" he said slowly, in a hoarse voice.

"Oh.." she looked down, "At the Shipping place?" she asked

He nodded, "Mhm"

"Did you see him?" she asked carefully

He nodded, "Yeah.."

His head was bowwed now and the water dampened his chocolate hair and made it hang down around his face. She stood and went closer- not caring she was getting a little wet. This wasn't like Johnny. He never stopped talking- all he did was talk, brag, complain. He never shut up. She placed her hand on his wet shoulder and he looked at her. She bit back a gasp, his eyes were red, like he was crying, and there was an undeniable wetness in the corner of his eyes.

"Baby?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek, "What he say?"

"S- said I was mistake.. 'said he d- didn't love me.." Johnny said shakily and reached up to rub a wet fist at his tear-filled eyes, "I knew.. I did know that but.. but ain't the same... knowin' sumthin' and then hearin'..."

She threw caution to the wind and stepped into the shower and hugged him, "You don't need him, baby, you're a great man without him!"

"But he's my dad" he exhaled, arms going immedealty around her waist. She was stroking his damp hair and his head bowwed to rest on her shoulder. She didn't know what to do when he, Johnny Vincent, actually did start crying! Instinctivley she pet his hair and held him tightly letting him cry. It made her miserable to see him this way and she was dead set on getting revenge against his father.

--

"What's going on up there?" Rusty asked when Gary came creeping back down the steps

"Johnny's cryin'.." Gary sighed, "Saw your dad.. said some stuff.." he shrugged and grabbed the mug of coffee Gina had left on the table

"Thats loaded with sugar!" Rusty gasped snatching it away from him- she didn't know how to respond to the thing about Johnny, so she didn't.

"I'm gonna need it" Gary told her

"Why?" Rusty huffed as he took it back and sipped it

"Gina."

"Gina?"

"I love revenge." he said simply, going into the living room, leaving Rusty to stand in his wake confused.

* * *

Oh, maybe it wasn't sush a good chapter- huh? DX

Review please!


	29. chapter twentynine

There are roughly 3 reaons you're reading this story right now.

1. I am being forced to RP and cannot focus otherwise... (please thank DBG then kill her)  
2. I am thinking a lot about a certain fella' and the song "Kiss the Girl" (Little Mermaid) and I hate having weird dreams  
3. I got 100 AMAZING reviews :D

Does anyone here dig the Gorillaz besides me? I need to stay awake and coffee's doing squat (-gasp- i love my coffee) Anyway- I wanna make a Gorillaz fanfic. Will ya' read it?  
ALSO: We are winding to a close. Please brace yourselves.

_DBG- I told you! Breathe. Dummy. You NEVER updated that fic and I was out ALL NIGHT so there is no excuse kiddo!  
MobMotherSciath- (as above) I was out tonight so I wasn't on... obviously XD but I'mma try and be on this weekend ^^; so we can RP then and have some super mega RP!  
lov- Oh, no worries, this story will see an end :D Just soon. I REFUSE to go over 35 though. I can't imagine dragging it out any longer though.... we're almost done :D_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 29  
"In Which they Plot Cunningly"

Gina sat, she wore a pink shirt that fluffed out around her thighs over layers of frilly mesh underneath, black fishnet stockings, no shoes only white socks with pink pom-poms attatched, and a matching black mesh blouse over one of her many white sleeveless shirts. She had one leg crossed over the other and was smoking a cigarette, nearly sinking into the sea of pillows and blankets that was Johnny's bed. Gary and Tad sat away from her on Tads fold-out couch-bed.

They may have been in Johnny's room but none of the Vincents were there. Under some frenzied haze Mrs. Vincent decided it wise to pray- and so she had gotten her children (giving Tad, Gary and Gina the option to come along) and they'd gone.

Now it was time for revenge.

Gary donned a pair of blue jeans, cuffed on the bottom and held up by a pretty black leather belt, deocrated with pyramid studs, he had a leather jacket lying on the couch but right now had on a button-up polo. He couldn't get over his love of collars and buttons- it was too much to expect. He refused to wear t-shirts. The very thought of that gentle cotton fabric anywhere but in his underwear made him twitch. And, Tad, of course, wore nothing but Aquaberry- conflicting in every essence with the ffties time-bubble that seemed to just weave into every fiber of the Vincent's home.

"So.." she blew a smoke ring from her lips and peered at the other two, "..the plan?"

"I love plans," Gary grinned at her,

Tad gave him a look, "Of course you do, Smith, you're a sneaky bastard."

"I ain't no nerd!" he jumped up and raised his hand to slap Tad who flinched. Satisfied, Gary settled back down

"Gentlemen," she rolled her eyes, "Now listen. Luca. Markus. He must die."

"Agreed," both boys chorused and nodded

"Good." she jammed the cigarette out in the ashtray near the foot of the bed and sat up to look at them. "How?"

There was silence, all eyes on Gary who stood, grinning smugly. They knew he had a cunning and evil plot mulling around in his noggin- getting it to come out was the hard part. So, they sat in silence, staring at each other, waiting for him to crack. Eventually, he heaved a mighty sigh, cocking a messy head to the side in thought.

"Well," he began, "I've always been partial to a Hopkins-approach"

"Eh-huh?" Tad choked, staring at him with wide eyes

"Mhm," he nodded, "Show him he massivley underestimated the force he was dealing with."

"Cunning." Tad nodded

"Huh?" Gina stared at them blankly, but the two forgot she was present and were engaged in heated conversation.

"The vent? No. Daddy had that covered. Why not the front door?" Tad was saying

"They'll SEE us!" Gary exclaimed, waving his arms around almost wildly, "You idiot!"

"Then... my bedroom window?"

"I like!"

"Splendid!"

Gina gave up, stood, shouted her farewells over their argument. She didn't know they were telepathic and could communicate without so much as a glance. She hated it. And, to be honest, it was sort of creepy thery were telepathic. She made a mental note to tell Johnny, Rusty and Nicky the moment they returned. She was passing the large window in the living room on her way to the kitchen when she saw footsteps in the snow padding up to the porch- her heart stopped. She stopped and looked out- but saw no sign of any person. Oh well, she thought. No big deal, probably someone just fetching something from their yard. A lot of neighbors had dogs.

Yeah. Thats it.

Not the six foot, three inch of a man lurking just outside the big bay window, crooking a finger at the door and slowly mouthing the words:

"Let. Me. In."

* * *

Well.... I just scared myself.


	30. chapter thirty

Hehehe... hiii... _-hides-_ SORRY DX I've been SWAMPED with college and stuff DX i'm really really sorry!  
So here we go CHAPTER 30!

NOTE: this story will be finished over x-mas break! No if-ands-or-buts!!

* * *

Chapter 30  
"In Which is it screamed: "Who the hell are you?!"

Gina's hands were trembling as she approached the front door, she didn't know what to do! He didn't look like a bad guy, he was clean-cut and tall, but who the heck just came up to a random house and demanded entrance like that?! She felt nervous though and she didn't know why. After a long moment of nothing she managed to get her trembling fingers around the lock and undid it, opening the door to allow the stranger inside.

He was very tall, but she was sure he was only a few inches taller than Johnny who was just a little over six foot. Then it hit her! This boy was thin! He had removed his long tan trench coat and had long, abnormally skinny arms lined with lean, firm mussels, thick knuckles on each hand and long legs. His face was thin and on top of his head was wild, short, spikey red hair.

"Hello" he said in a very polite voice, "I'm sorry to have barged in- I got lost- haven't been here in years!" he exclaimed to her, "Wait a second, Rusty can't possible be your age- who're you?"

Gina blinked, "N- no.. my names Gina, I'm Johnny's girlfriend.. who're you?"

"Johnny's girlfriend? I thought she was a skamp names Lola!"

"Thats his ex-grilfriend. I'm his new girlfriend. Who're you?"

"They certianly did keep this place in its cozy little bubble, huh?" he grinned, striding through the first floor, marking things down on the clipboard he'd pulled from his satchel. "Absolutely fifties- look at those curtains! How retro!"

Gina made a face, "Yeah. Cozy. Who're you?"

"And the kitchen! Oh! Mary bought a dishwasher- finally! Johnny never did do the dishes, well, boys will be boys.." he marked something down and continued trough the house.

"Yeah, Johnny's a bum. Hey, who're you?" she continued to follow him

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Rusty's shoes-" he picked up Rusty's dirty pair of sneakers, "She's still such a tomboy."

"And Gary loves it. Who. Are. You?"

"Ah! Look!" he stopped in front of the wall with all of the pictures- Johnny wouldn't let her even look at his old baby photos for anything! He blocked her view, laughed nervously, then shoved her upstairs and away from them. Now, she knew why. Johnny really had a thing against clothes as a baby! She smiled looking at them and then looked at the guy who seemed interested in Johnny's senior photo. He looked so cute and pouty, as usual.

"He's a real ladies man, huh?" he asked her

She nodded, "Uh-huh. Who're you?" she continued to repeat the question because what if he wasn't supposed to be here? Or maybe he was family? She didn't know- he was certianly a basket case!

He ignored her and headed for the stairs to go up a level- she rushed over and bocked his path- what if he wasn't supposed to go upstairs? What if he was some weird figure who was going to try and take Rusty, Johnny, and Nicky away from their mother?! She would never, ever let that happen!

He loooked up at her, "May I pass?"

"No." she said, jaw set firm,

"Why not?" he asked

"I dunno who you are!" she spat

"Doesn't matter. Let me pass." he said evenly

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she screamed in his face

He took a step back and sighed, marking somehting on his clipboard. "I am Anthony Vandelli- I'm here to help keep Johnathon, Roxanne and Nicholas safe from their radical father."

She blinked, "So you're a friend?"

He nodded, "Very much so."

She was hesitant and ready to ask more questions- Vandelli. Where had she heard that name before? She wasn't sure. Then the front door swung open and she saw her boyfriend drag himself through the door flanked by his family. He told her before his mother was very religious and a slight fanatic and praying exhausted him. He never really prayed, he was is religion because he always had been and didn't see a reason not to be.

"Anthony!!!" Nicky squealed and ran up and hugged him tightly, Rusty followed his example and the twins crowded at his legs and hugged him and he hugged them.

Was he family?

Johnny looked over, past Anthony to Gina, "How long's he been mucking around?"

Mrs. Vincent layed a sharp smack on Johnny's unsuspecting rear (causing him to jump and blush) and she glared at him, "Behave! Anthony is a friend of the family!"

Johnny grumbled something in annoyance but didn't say another word. Gina smirked at his pouty face and opened her mouth to taunt him but Anthony cut-across her: "I heard about your run-in with your father."

"Cram it, Vandelli!" Johnny glared at him,

Anthony sighed, "You know we just want to help."

"The Vandelli's can suck my c-" but he stopped and glanced at his mother, "candy! I'm NOT interested!"

"The Vincents have helped the The Vandelli's for years, Johnnathon- can't you give us a chance?" he asked

"I'm not into the Mob thing, Vandelli!" Johnny hissed

Oh, Gina blinked and stared at the gangly-armed boy before her, being cuddled to death by the youngest of the Vincents. Thats where she knew the name from. The Vandelli's were the richest family in the area, even though they now resided in a small town miles away Mr. Vandelli owned most of Bullworth- he also ran a small gang in the area, which branched into the larger cities on the Eastern side of the Country.

The Vandelli's were mobsters and so was this basket-case.

* * *

I thnk it was worth the wait!! :D


	31. chapter thirtyone

:D Chapter 31 is named because we are coming to a close! Let's go!

I'm thinkin' we haven't had much Italian lately!!!

* * *

Chapter 31  
"In Which we Descend"

It took Gina about four seconds to decide that Anthony Vandelli was not her friend- especially when Johnny went stalking off alone and he followed him. That was her job! She had tried to go and stop Anthony from talking to Johnny- because Johnny obviously wanted nothing to do with the spaz but no-way-José, Anthony could not be stopped. The older red-head was dead-set on getting Johnny to accept help form the Vandelli's. Gina couldn't believe Mary was turning away from this- the boy was an absolute nut and he was a mobster! How could she let her son even look at such a low-life? It upset her but since no one was doing anything and Johnny was handling it with the patience of a five-year-old Anthony would porbably give up soon, so she went back to plotting with Tad and Gary.

"Listen to me, Johnnathon!" he said calmly, "The last time the Vandelli's helped the Vincents your fath-"

"My father left my mother and made a shipping company, changed his name, and abandonned his family! Thanks a lot you fuckin, mobster!!"

Anthony gave him a sad look. "Johnnathon, honestly, must we resort to bickering?"

Johnny gave him a blank look and he spun around- muttering curses in Italian: "_Il capretto maledetto non ha idea che cosa sta dicendo! Dovrei battere la sua testa dentro! Quel capretto maledetto! Quel capretto maledetto e maledetto!"_

Gina came rushing in the moment Anthiony left and hugged Johnny tightly- "How was praying?" she asked, smiling up at him

He kissed her lightly, "Same old same old." he shrugged.

--

"Wait! I thought you said there was a closet at the top of the steps!"

"There is.."

"Closets don't hold three people- let alone three full-grown people- not well enough for an assault anyway!"

Tad glared at Gary, "Not all closets are tiny and pauper-sized!"

Gary glared at Tad, "Not everyone calls a bedroom a closet!!"

Tad waved him off, "Anyway! There's a closet. A room, fine! A room! Its vacant more or less and we can do it in there!"

"Are you sure he won't suspect anything?"

"No- I ask him to come in the closet all the time."

That was when Rusty entered, she stared at them- "Gary, Tad, is there something I should know?" she asked slowly

They looked up at her- and realization dawned and they both blushed, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!! WE'RE PLANNING AN ASSAULT!!"

"An assault.. in a closet..?"

They bobbed their heads feircley and she left- leaving them to continue plotting. The mad men.

They were crazier than Anthony.

--

So the week wore on- Anthony made himself welcome but mentioned leaving the day before Christmas Eve- no one argued with him. Johnny was glad to finally have the room all to himself- Tad had moved into Nicky's room and Gary slept on the couch during Anthony's not-so-breif visit.

Unfortunatley the three nutters liked each other.

Even Mary knew this was bad.

They would sit upstairs and form a perfect triangle with their knees touching, and would chatter silently for hours. Johnny saw them do it once and told Nicky he'd "Kick his ass if he saw him in a perfect-freakin'-triangle with those nut cases!" Needless to say Nicky was not tempted to push his brother over the edge. He behaved just like Johnny expected him too- but he did really want to know what they were planning.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and they were in their triangle, just three short hours until Anthony took his leave. Apparently he was very nervous to face his father after failing to convince a Vincent into aiding him. What they did not know he had convinced a Smith and Spencer instead.

"Let's go over it one more time.." Anthony said, poking the hardwood floor with his long-spidery index figner,

"First Tad's gonna shimmy us up into his bedroom using a rope," Gary said

"Then we are going to creep down the hall into the closet--" Tad said but, after recieving a vicious glare form Gary changed his wording, "--into the room at the top of the stairs"

"You'll be inside to bash him over the head!" Gary exclaimed

"Once unconsious we put him in his care," Tad said- a smile stretching across his face

"Which you'll have rigged so it won't go out of neutral and so the gas pedal will be pressed down." Gary said- and on his lips there was just a knowing smirk

"And he'll zoom down the hill,"

"Over the highway,"

"Into Bullworth proper,"

"And into a building!"

Anthony grinned, "Or the river."

"Or the river" they agreed

"See you January second, boys" Anthony said as he stood and put on his long coat and handing each a fifty dollar bill before turning- saying his eccentric good-byes, and hurrying out the door.

They did not know a very small pair of brown eyes had been watching- and they did not hear Nicky crawl away from them to hide in his room and try to figure out who they were talking about.

* * *

There you go :D

_Il capretto maledetto non ha idea che cosa sta dicendo! Dovrei battere la sua testa dentro! Quel capretto maledetto! Quel capretto maledetto e maledetto!- Damn kid- has no idea what he is saying! I should beat his head in! That damn kid! That damn, damn kid!_


	32. chapter thirtytwo

I've got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.. prepare for the real intensity!

DBG- i knew you'd like that  
Josh- Its ok :D glad ya' still like it!  
MobMotherScitah- Hehe. 3

* * *

Chapter 32  
"In Which They Celebrate the Calm before the Storm"

Nicky sat awkwardly around Gary and Tad Christmas Eve and Christmas Day- he felt out of place because he knew their plot for Luca- his father- Johnny's father- Tad's father.. how could they kill him? He knew he wasn't a good guy but.. but damn! Damn.. he had helped bring them all into the world and thinking they were capable of murder made his toes curl and his blood run cold. How could they? Why? He went to Johnny's room and ignored him and Gina snuggling under the covers and left in a hurry if he heard a moan. Sometimes he was sure he was there when Gina sucked him off.. why else would the covers have set like that? It made him disgusted so in the end he and Rusty played Go Fish a lot. And he always lost.

In fact, that's exactly where they were the night of Christmas Eve right before bed.

"Have ya' got a two?" Nicky asked

"Go Fish." she replied in a bored tone

He huffed and drew a card.

"Got any fives?" she asked

Grudgingly he handed her one of the four cards in his hands- and she placed down her final match, "Eight matches to your three, I win!"

He glared and got up and stomped away, "I'm goin' t'bed!!" then slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

Gary came in and pecked her on the cheek, "The hell's wrong with Nicky?"

She shrugged, "Sore loser."

He nodded and sat down, "Can I intrest you in a game of strip poker?"

She cocked a brow, "Oh Christmas Eve?"

"..'Tis the season to be jolly," he smirked at her and shuffled the cards,

She grinned, "Oh yes."

--

The next morning Nicky was racing Johnny down the steps to get to their presents, Gina followed calmly. But, unluckily for them Rusty and Gary were already there with Mary waiting for everyone else. Then- the two hyper boys were forced to wait for Tad, who took his sweet time. But the moment his feet stepped to the plush carpet of the bottom landing Johnny and Nicky turned to Mary:

"Can we open 'em noooowww?" they whined together as one

Looking a little unnerved, Mary nodded, "Go on."

They jumped and handed the brightly wrapped parcels out- once unwrapped and each person got a present Mary forced them all to go to the sermon at her church. No one argued because Mary was sort of intimidating. It was a very boring sermon with a lot of praying and the preacher babbling and repeating himself- Johnny nearly fell asleep twice and Gina kept shaking him awake. They went home and it continued like a more or less normal day.

--

The week rolled on and they stayed as happy as possible- Tad and Gary shared knowing cackles when they happend to catch one another's eye, and now everyone knew they were up to something. Especially when Anthony called and asked for one of them and they both wound up talking together and sharing the conversation as they whispered into the phone.

New Years Eve ended with the two drunk and they nearly spilled it to Johnny who may or may not have cared if he wasn't as drunk as they were. And, unfortunatley, Nicky was the only one who heard the exchange- it only confirmed his fears.

"We are gonna kiiill our father, Johnnathon! Ain't that grand?!" Tad laughed,

Johnny threw his head back and laughed, "Aw, man!!"

That was it, Nicky decided, he was the only sane one.

--

The second came too quickly and Nicky had sat by the phone. Waiting and when it rang he picked it up and slammed it back into the cradle. No way was Anthony's call going to come through. He sat there all day long until after a long while he really, really had to use the bathroom.

Just two minutes. What could happen in two minutes?

No one had called for the last two hours!

But, he just got his fly down when he heard the ring- he tried to hurry but nope it was answered.

"Hello, this is Gary- oh! Hi Anthony! Yup! All set! See ya!"

He groaned and hit his head on the wall, "Oh woop-dee-fuckin-doo!"

And the front door shut.

Mission failed.

* * *

Short filler-chapter.

Oh well.


	33. chapter thirtythree

Arrgghh w I chose:_ "Augen Auf" by Oomph_! To play over and over (and over and over and over) as I wrote this.. so.. it's AWESOME!

So! I'm determined to have this ALL DONE by the 5th! It'sNew Years Eve (10:00p.m. exactly as I start this) and I've got a lotta work to get done! xD Chances are: This is gonna be over 35 chapters -sigh- But, oh well!

sunflowercookie- you're thirty chapters behind! Huryy up and I sincerely hope your inner grammar nazi isn't crying! Though, it probably is. My grammar is terrible!  
MobMotherScitah- I hope you love it! You really helped me decide the last few chapters!  
DBG- He's exactly like you!!!

* * *

Chapter 33  
"In Which There is that Storm I Mentioned"

Gary stood with Anthony in the dim twilight, their breath coming out sharply as the cold sucked through their nostrils and chilled their lungs. They waited, pressed against the walls of the mansion, waiting for the rope to be lowered so they could climb up and in to complete their plan. The sun set- leaving on the outline of clouds on the dark blue sky and a rope entered their vision. Anthony grabbed it first and started to climb, Gary exhaled and climbed after him.

Tad helped them through the window, "Did you get the car?" he asked Anthony,

"Of course I did!" Anothny spat in a whisper, "What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

Tad smiled, "Oh, hush, come on. Anthony, Gary, follow me.." he lead them down the hall to the 'closet' and it really was the size of a small room. He shut the door on them just enough so he could lean halfway out, "Father! Oh, father!" he called,

"The hell you want boy?" Luca (or Markus as Tad use to know him as) shouted, looking out from his study and down the lit hall to his son,

"Could you come here a moment? Parker and I are iintending a ski trip and I want my Aquaberry ski's.. but I seem to have misplaced them. Help me look, please?" Tad lied, and to his luck Luca rose and stalked down the hall.

He opened the door and entered, "The skis're on that damn wall, boy, what are you talking abou--" and then, he was met with a baseball bat landing square on the back of his head! He stopped abruptly, his legs lost themselves and he collapssed- Gary caught him.

"Help me!" he grunted from under the man's bulk,

"For Johnny!" Anthony smirked and yanked the old man up and they all three took a limb- Gary and Tad each had a leg and Anthony took most of the weight of the man's torso onto himself by taking his arms- and they started down the stairs and out the front door.

They sat him in the car and made it look like he bashed himself up and fell unconsious and jammed his foot onto the gas pedal. Shutting the door the boys got behind it and pushed it to the arch in the hill, then they watched it come to life and roll.

Gary looked smugly at Anthony, "Ten he hits the wall."

"Twenty he lands in the river." Anthony replied,

"You're on."

--

That night they were watching the news, Johnny had his chin in his hands, eyes drooping in a bored way as Gina knelt behind him- working the longer strands of his hair up into pigtails on the top of his head. This sucked- he kept thinking- he probably looked like an absolute idiot! But, she had put up such a cute fight to 'do his hair' he just had to let her. Anthony had come over and, upon seeing this, Nicky had gone to bed early without a word to anyone. Rusty said she thought he was crying but Gary hadn't let her finish her thoguht because currently they were on the recliner sucking face.

"A shocking update!" the TV shouted,

Johnny jumped and Gina smacked him on the head and yanked out all the pigtails roughly- giving up because he never sat still.

"Stop stop!!" Tad exclaimed throwing the remote at Gary who looked up smugly.

"Earlier this evening a run-away car came crashing through Bullworth and just barely odged citizens! The car flew off the bridge in a frenzy and crashed into the river!" while no one was looking Gary slipped Anthony a twenty dollar bill, "The driver, who was identified as Markus Spencer of Spencer Shipping, was pronounced dead on the scene. Some suggest foul play, but it's being ruled as a blow to the head, where he lost consiousness and contorl of the car and then drowned underwater."

"Where else does a person drown? In the sky?" Gary mocked and expected a big laugh. But no one laughed.

"Luca's dead..?" Mary exhaled shakily,

Johnny was staring at the tv, as was everyone else in terrible shock feeling a retching pain tingling through their veins. They may have disliked him, resented him, even hated him but none of them had actually wished him dead- even if they'd said it. And they had said it.

Many times.

--

"It's not right. I won't go." Mary said the day of the funeral, and she sent them on their way. After the funeral they were going right back to Bullworth, and Johnny was not so keen on leaving his mother in such a sour mood. He wanted to stay another day and help her out but she wouldn't hear it, and reluctantly Johnny obeyed and left with them to the funeral.

It was an elaborate funeral, all the rich snobs made an appearance and sneered at his forgotten children- apparently the Vincent's and Tad had been the only one's in the dark all these years. Even that bastard Derby knew!

The chair were fine wood with soft backs and cushions, lined in perfect, striaght rows. His coffin was made of some sleek shiny wood complete with padding along the sides. There were rich bouguets of flowers all through the funeral home, and even a long table of drinks and pastries was elogantly set out along a wall. But, none of them bothered to take in all this- they just sat, Tad on the far left, then Nicky between him and Johnny who sat on the left of Gina, on her right was Rusty who ended the chain with Gary on the opposite end of Tad by the wall.

Johnny didn't expect to feel so empty as he listened to the ulogy. There was no remorse, or sense of loss, he didn't believe a word they were saying.

Gina held his hand.

Nicky sobbed into Tad's lap and the younger boy didn't know how to feel- relieved or sad.

Tad held him and exhaled- this was his fault. He wished he cared.

Rusty was glaring around at the fancily dressed girls and wanted to beat them- she didn't remember her father and didn't care too.

Gary watched with a distracted amusment. He had caused these people pain- it felt nice.

Then the ulogy ended and the little fat man looked up, "Would anyone like to say some final words about Markus Spencer?"

Johnny stood and snapped Gina's hand out of his and he nodded, "I would!"

The man looked bewildered but stepped aside as Johnny stomped forward. His eyes were set in a nasty glare.

"I'm Johnny Vincent, the prick you're mournin' over t'day's other son! His real name's Luca Vincent- and he ain't a great, wonderful guy like ya said! He was a jerk and left my ma for his damn cousin! He deserved what he got!" and he tossed the pretty podium to its side- shattering the vase of flowers which wobbled atop it and he stonped away. Gina, Tad, Nicky, Gary and Rusty followed him eagerly.

"Was I too mean?" Johnny asked outside lighitng up a cigarette,

"Naw." Tad shrugged,

"Nope." Gary smiled, "I loved it!"

Johnny grinned, "That's the price they gotta pay! That's the truth and people hate hearin' it."

"Well said, now can we go get some food? I'm starved!" Rusty exclaimed!

"Yeah!" Johnny smiled and grabbed Nicky's hand, "Let's get some burgers!"

* * *

Hehe. You like?

The ending was written while listening to: Geoffery Rafferty's "Baker Street"  
I think the feeling changed dramatically just like a songs :D

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :D


	34. chapter thirtyfour

There may only be 35 chapters after all!! :D

DBG- I wonder where the other, like, four reviewers got to. You ought go get them.  
MobMotherScitah- Haha. Yeah. He's over-dramatic!

* * *

Chapter 34  
"In Which They Dance"

Tad found himself sneaking into the Auto-Shop more and more often than he intended. At lunch he sat with the Greasers and endured the glares from Derby and the others. Johnny smirked and slid his arm over Tad's shoulder, looking Derby quare in the eyes:

"What? Got a problem with my brother?!" he spat openly and no one said another word,

Tad was grateful.

--

Gina stomped up to him, "Johnnathon Vincent!" and she slapped a peice of paper down on the hood of a car he was leaning over, "I want. To. Go!!"

Johnny looked down at the flyer and sighed, "Seriously? Gina. It's just a stupid dance... why ya' wanna go so badly?" he asked

"I am a girl. Girl's like to dance. You are my boyfriend. This is your obligation." she stated in a slow matter-of-fact voice

Johnny groaned, "Alright- alright! We'll go!"

She grinned and grabbed Rusty's hand, "Dresss shoppiiinng!!" she sang and rushed out of the Auto-Shop ignoring Rusty's cries of protest.

Gary sighed, "Women."

Johnny nodded, "..'lest Rusty ain't forcin' ya't'go.."

"Gina's forcing her to go too.. so I gotta go along too.." Gary replied in a sad voice

Johnny smiled, "I'll keep ya' company."

"That makes me so happy" Gary sneered sarcastically.

Peanut, Norton and Ricky entered, they looked at the two bickering boys and ignored it. Johnny and Gary argued near-every-day. This was no different than usual. But, even if it was different they wouldn't have cared- they had their own rousing conversation right now.

"Why does everyone just run-off school grounds so easy?" Ricky huffed, "..'ccept me!"

Norton smiled, "Maybe ya're just too slow and can't out-run the Prefects!"

"...maybe" he sighed and nodded

--

The night of the dance Johnny nearly vomited from the nerves- he and Gina danced, dressed in their finest. He didn't wanna know where she got the money for he dress- it was a bluish-green color and sprakled under the disco ball. Rusty, Gary, Nicky, Tad and the others were sitting at a vacant table and watching them dance.

"He's a clutz- bet he'll break her toes." Tad smiled

"Sure- 'cause hers ain't webbed like yours!" Nicky smiled and Tad bit back an insult. He was a little sensative about his toes 'since he was the only person he knew to have webbed toes.

The music picked up and everyone was on the dacnefloor except Gary and Rusty who sat at the table. He hair was up and her make-up was done- she wore a sleeveless red dress that shimmered a little less drastically than Gina's. Gary smiled at her and was syaing something about her hair- he liked it out of her face, or something- it didn't matter because she didn't care.

"So, did your big scheme work in the end?" she asked, interupting him,

He blinked, "No, not really. I got Jimmy and the Preps in big trouble but it wasn't near as intense as I wanted it to be.."

"What about killin' my dad?" she asked

He exhaled, "Y- you know about that?" he asked

"I may be twelve but I'm not an idiot." she scoffed

Gary smiled, "I know." and kissed her, she kissed back.

* * *

Crappy DX sorry. I wanted to make the dance better but I think I'll write it in a seperate story for you guys :D

Next chapter is the last,


	35. chapter thirtyfive

Here we go! The last OFFICIAL chapter :D okay, so you know that means I'll have an epilogue chapter- RIGHT?!  
Yes. So. Thirty-six chapters and then we're done. Finito.

_thehumbleone-_ Thank you, honestly, yes I did work hard on it and was dedicated but once I had a 60-chapter-story with its 60-chapter-sequel and I hated it and I vowwed never again anything so lengthy and outrageous! If you liked this prehaps you'll enjoy my other Bully fics! They're all centered around Johnny (one is around Gary) Enjoy!  
_MobMotherScitah_- Again I really must thank you for all the help :D  
_DBG_- i got your review last night via text XD you're a nerd, kid. Honestly.

* * *

Chapter 34  
"In Which We End"

"Graduation's tomorra'.." Gina mumbled looking up- she had he hair was wild, she had a pink and black zebra print band around her forehead and wore a short skirt over flamboyant knee-length tights, a pink top and several beaded necklaces, under a light brown vest that had elaborate embroidery all over it. Her make up was as thick as always. Johnny said she looked like Madonna- she said she looked like Janis Joplin. He let the argument drop.

He nodded, "I know.."

"We gonna go, daddy-o?"

Johnny shook his head, "I wasn' plannin' on it."

"...ya' wanna do somethin' else?"

"Like what?"

"...skinny dip?"

Johnny grinned, "Oh hell yes."

--

Norton, Peanut and Gary were in the one stting room in the Tennements, looking thoughtfully at a map of the school, Gary jammed a long finger down to the hallway right outside the Head's office, "There." he said, eyes bright and mischevious.

"There?" Norton asked, "Ain't that risky?"

Gary scoffed, "Not with Russell!"

"I don' like Russell." Peanut mumbled, moving deeper into his jacket,

"Then don't help!" Gary barked at him but when the smaller boy snapped up, glaring, he knew he'd be helping out the next day.

"So we ready?" Gary smiled cruelly recieving two curt nods, "Awesome."

--

Nicky looked over at Tad, "You still be here next year?" he asked

Tad shook his head, "No.. but, I dunno what I'll be doing

"...could ya' stay in town?" the younger boy asked shyly, "Til I graduate?"

Tad thought a second then nodded, "I think so" he replied, "I mean, where else could I go?"

Nicky hugged him, "Gee, thanks Tad!"

Tad hugged him back, "You're welcome, little brother!"

--

The graduation ceremony was long and solemn, Derby made a snide speech about going on and working under the better-class-of-alumni. Crabblesnitch mentioned openings for Prefects and how they'd be proud to keep in-touch with the graduates. Then the music started, pomp and circumstances began to play, the graduates in attendance wore their robes and walked in single file, slowly, to take their diploma's one by one. Parents sat in silent anticipation, holding their breath and snapping photos or cheering (Juri had a loud chorus in a different language.) Zoe was the last one stepping past Crabblesnitch when a giant wad of wet paper was shot from a straw into the Head's ear.

The audience errupted into laughter as Crabblesnitch turned and looked up into the balcony nearest to the stage, Norton, Gary and Peanut grinned at him, waved, shouted profanities and spun around, dropping their pants. Crabblesnitch sputtered and pointed, "KOLBE! GET THEM!!" he cried as the three boys cackled and ran for their lives, Kolbe running after them, shaking his fist.

Kolbe didn't chase them too far, and they got away.

--

The Tennements hosted a large party that night- it was the first time Nicky had ever gotten drunk and he never wanted to do it ever again. They drank and play-fought, and drank some more, arm wrestled and other typical 'drunken-tough-guy' stuff.

Gina sat next to Johnny who wasn't partaking in the other's activities. He was sipping from a can of beer looking distant. He felt Gina's long fingers tracing the veins on the back of his hands.

"What's gonna happen t'us?" she asked,

"You're commin' with me, right?" he asked her, blinking cluelessly.

She blinked, "I am?"

He bobbed his head, "Oh, definetly!"

She smiled and leaned in closer to him, "Aren't you full of surprises?" and they kissed.

--

"You can't be a pimp and a prostitute at the same time." Gary said, as if he'd just had an epiphany,

Rusty clapped mockingly, "Bravo." she drawled, "Just figure this one out Scar-face?"

"I hate that video game." he said

"You need to take your pills." she sighed, putting her forehead in her palm,

"And you need'a buy _the_ pill" he smirked

"If Johnny saw me with that," she hissed, "He'd kill me!"

"Johnny's leaving soon." he pointed out,

Her eyes lit up, "I'll invest in it." she said, a smile, much like his- coy and plotting- formed on her lips.

--

The year ended for the seniors as perfect as it could be. Gina was no longer dreading the future, in fact, she was quite looking forward to it. Unbeknownst to everyone but herself she was carrying the first of the next Vincent generation.

In May Johnny and Gina had packed their bags and had moved three cities over.

In June Rusty and Nicky would started summer with the last bit of Greasers in the school, and they were trying to figure out the new leader.

In July Norton and Peanut out to the same Garage where Johnny was working with his Uncle.

In August Nicky turned thirteen.

And then, it was september.

* * *

The End.  
There will be an epilogue in a week or two. Promise.

ALSO: I'm gonna be writing a future-fic. But instead of Gina as Johnny's girl I'll be using Sally (from "Johnny's New Dame" a fic by me and MobMotherScitah) or Lola. Not sure which.

Please stay tuned. That'll probably come to exist over spring break.


	36. Epilogue

And. Our epilogue.

_MobMotherScitah-_ I decided to roll with the idea in your pm XD for the next story.  
_Thehumbleone-_ You admired my writing? :D That makes me sooo happy! Thank you!  
_Josh- _Yup. I shall be continuing that and 2 other Johnny-centered story once this is finished. Updates shall be slow (and by slow i mean one or two a month) because I'll be working on college and 3 other fics (two of the three are about Johnny) but yes- you'll have much fandom to read. Why won't you make a name on the site? Just wondering.  
_DBG-_ WORK ON THE FICS YOU PROMISED ME, dammit!

* * *

Chapter 35  
"In Which We get to Babble a Little More About What Happend After"

Johnny stretched and yawned- the sleeve of his leather jacket slid down as his wrist extended revelaing a glistening metal band around his wrist with the name "Franjessica" carved into it in black, scrawling letters. His hair had gornw out but he fept it slicked up and back so no one could tell, he wore the same kind of clothes he'd always worn- just not his jeans were full of holes and smudged with greaser. Gina sat next to him on Mary's sofa, she grew her hair out and dyed it black- it shot straight down her back and shoulders like a waterfall of oil, but it brougth out her pale skin and bright eyes more than the blonde had. Other than that, she looked the same if you ignored the hippy-bell-bottoms and the orange top with bead work around the v-neck.

Gary and Rusty were sitting acorss from them- Gary had gornw his hair a little bit- it dipped down to the nape of his neck, his eyes seemed a little wider than usual but were still darting around in a paranoid way. Rusty sat at his side- he hair bleached orange and done up in some wild spiked catastrophe on the side of her head. Gary wore a black jacket over a white shirt and jeans, where Rusty wore something bordering on Madonna- a white shirt exposing a shoulder, under a fish-net-mesh shawl, a black miniskirt and cheetah-print-leggings and boots. They looked ridiculous together.

Nicky was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, he was like a mini Johnny with black hair- he even had Johnny's old clothes on. Tad was sitting on the recliner near him, his hair was perfect, his shoes were shiny, he wore perfectly pressed black slacks and a white Auquaberry dress shirt that had light blue pin stripes racing up and down it.

They were sitting mostly in silence- Johnny and Gary just staring at each other in bewilderment. Gary at why Johnny would possibly let Gina become a hippi, and Johnny was fighting the urge to beat Gary into the dust for encouraging Rusty's orange hair!

"Let's talk about somethin' cool, cats!" Gina piped up- pulling her hair back into a ponytail,

Johnny looked at her, "Like what?"

"Like why the fuck're you a hippi?!" Gary burst- unable to contain himself a moment longer,

"I thought all the soccer mom's were- so I figure to go with the flow. But they aren't. They're ex-hippi's an', honestly, I'm diggin' the hair!" she grinned,

Rusty grinend too, "I like it too! Maybe I'll gorw mine out like that."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You ruined your hair- it'll be orange forever."

"No one asked you!" Rusty spat at him- making him glare at her,

Tad looked up, "Oh, must we bicker?" he scoffed, "Come now. It's been two years. I'd like to see my little half-neice."

Nicky sat up, "Yeah! Where's Frannie?" he grinned

Johnny shrugged, "Peanut's bringin' her over with his kid."

"When they gettin' here?" Nicky asked,

Another shrug but this time from Gina, "Soon maybe.. you know Larry. All his stupid detours."

Thhey emerged into conversation about the road trip they'd taken two summers ago- leaving the kids with Mary- and Peanut had made-up some outrageous rules to follow in the car, not to mention he took 'short-cuts' which never turned out to be very shrot. They'd spent two days lost, wanderign Minnesota in the car wondering how the hell they even got to Minnesota. At least, they assumed it was Minnestoa- they'd seena moose- but they couldn't be sure.

"Oooh, you gotta jump, jive then ya wail! You gotta jump jive, jive, then ya wail! You gotta jump, jive, then you-" chorused through the room- Johnny pulled out his cell phone- stopping the song.

"Yeah? Okay." he hung up, "Peanut says give 'em ten minutes."

Nicky ran out to the porch to wait, and, with a heavy sigh, Tad followed him.

Johnny waited until he was out of the room to speak: "Why's Tad still around?"

"Nicky and him are inseperable" Rusty explained, "He's always around."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Four years. Ya'd think Tad'd move into a mansion."

"He likes his apartment." Gary said, "It is a nice apartment."

Then they heard a car pull up- Nicky squeal- Tad groan- doors shut and then the inevitable laughing and shrieking as Nicky was reunited with his little neice. Johnny didn't need to look out the window to know that Peanut's son was probably asleep. The kid slept a lot- he was growing pretty fast by now- he was a whole head taller than Franjessice who was about average.

The front door open and shut and a little brunette came leaping towards Johnny. She didn't care she was covered in dirt form the playground she hugged him anyway and Johnny (wanting to curse himself for raising the tomboy thus far) hugged her back and sat her in his lap. She wore a pair of denim overalls and a striped shirt and dirty once-white sneakers. Gina smiled and kissed her. The child was coated in dirt. Sometimes Johnny wondered if she rolled in it instead of playign with the playground equipment.

Peanut sat next to Rusty, his son was tall and lanky- he had light brown hair and a soft, angular face, he was curled up, no longer fitting, on Peanut's lap. Peanut smiled, "So wha's goin' on?"

"Your son have bad grammar too?" Gary sneered,

"No. His ma makes sure 'e talks real good." Peanut retorted,

"Speaking of which!" Gina piped up, "How is Mandy? I haven't seen her in a long time!"

Peanut shrugged, "Aw, she's good. She want's t'move back t'Bullworth 'cause Crabblesnitch is offerin' 'er a job as Cheerleading Coach since she did so good when she was there."

"Ya gonna take it?" Nicky asked- he was now rolling around on the floor with Franjessica. The child adored wrestling. That, Johnny would admit, was his fault since he felt silly playing dolls.

"Dunno yet." Peanut answered, "Maybe."

Rusty looked up, "Bullworth is so lame anymore! Everyhtin' that made it fun is gone!"

"You thought it was fun?" Gary snorted,

"I never got harassed by other cliques- so sure!" she replied, "Plus the carnival's gone!"

"Thank GOD!" Johnny nearly-shouted, "Jessie wanted t'go! It's a damn death trap!"

"He's such a good daddy!" Gina cooed and kissed Johnny's cheek,

Johnny grinned at her, then looked at Rusty and Gary, "It was a death trap. An' when you two have kids don' take 'em t'a palce that runs their roller coasters when the tracks frozen!"

"Daddy's sayin' ya' don't wanna fllyyyy" Gary shouted, in a drawling tone,

The girl looked up, "I wanna fly, daddy!" she exclaimed

Johnny groaned, "Oh, Jessie, not now!"

"Not Jessie! Frankie!" she cired,

"For the love of God! You're a girl!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and punched Nicky in the chin. Nicky laughed and rolled- pinning her to the floor and laughing at her as she laughed at him.

Gary smiled, "I'm only having sons"

"You wish." Rusty scoffed

"Can we go get drunk now?!" Gina cried suddenly, "I'm bored as hell!"

"Hippi's smoke- not drink." Gary said and she threw a pillow at him.

Johnny, Gina, and Peanut stood, he placed his son down on the couch, "See ya guys!" They waved and started for the door after Gina and Johnny cooed over Franjessica and told her to behave.

Which, of course, she wouldn't. She never did.

--

Gary lay sprawled out on the couch- Rusty lay on top of him, Tad occupied the love seat, and Nicky was laying on the floor with the kids. Tad was asleep- disheveled and exhausted- nothing could wake him up. Nicky had squiggles all over his face thanks to Franjessica who was carefully etching a long, curly mustache under his nose.

She turned to Gary, "How's that uncie Gary?"

"Looks super, squirt. Where's Jacob?" he answered- questioning for Peanut's son

"Behind the couch."

"Why?"

She shrugged but Jacob answered eagerly, "I'm hidin'!"

"From what?" Rusty asked,

"Mommy!" he answered,

"Why?" this time it was Franjessica who questioned,

"Daddy said if she comes and its a mess she'll turn into a dragon! Dragon's are scary!" he explained,

Franjessica rolled her eyes, "Mommy's turn into girl doggies when they're angry not dragons!"

"Huh?" Rusty asked, looking at her

"Daddy says that's what a bitch is- an' he calls mommy a bitch if she makes him too mad. I never seen mommy turn into a girl doggie but.. I don' think I'd mind having a mommy and a puppy!" she replied thoughtfully,

Gary burst out laughing, "I love her!"

"We're never having daughters." Rusty said finally,

Then a car pulled up. Jacob crawled over and flopped down next to Franjessica and they pretended to be asleep.

"Let's just never have kids." Gary suggested,

"Agreed. Babysitting once every few years is enough." Rusty said,

The front door opened and shut- the adults didn't say a word because everyone appeared to be asleep. Scooping up Franjessica and Jacob, Peanut, Gina, and Johnny went into the spare guest room to sleep.

There, in the dark of the night the little girl sat up, pulled the sharpie from a pocket in her overalls and drew a squiggle mustache on Johnny's face.

* * *

The End.

Longest chapter I've ever written and it's the epilogue!

How about that? Hope ya' loved it!


End file.
